Harry Potter en el mundo de los merodeadores
by Liz Bennet
Summary: CAP. 10 UP! Harry y sus amigos viajan al pasado ¿por error? y allí conocen a los merodeadores y a Lily que no se lleva muy bien con James ni con el trío de chicas populares que van con ellos.REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!

He comenzado a escribir otra historia ( y ya van tres) pero esta es de los merodeadores, que me apetecia escribir algo sobre ellos, y al mismo tiempo de Harry Potter. Se trata de que y sus amigos Ron y Hermione viajan ¿por error? al pasado y alli se encuentran con nada mas y nada menos que con los merodeadores.¿Cómo reacionaran ellos al enterarse? Lean y dejen criticas  
Al escribir esta historia no significa que abandone las otras solo que tardaré un poco mas en subir los capitulos.  
Diclamer: Lo pongo aqui por ser el primer capitulo. Nada de esto me pertenece solo los peronajes que me he inventado el mundo de Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling y bla bla bla...

Espero que les gusten y dejen criticas

* * *

Era una soleada y tranquila mañana del uno de septiembre. En la estación de King Cross solo estaban dos mujeres conversando animadamente de algún tema de la actualidad, un hombre mayor leyendo el periódico esperando la llegada del tren y algunos guardias de seguridad. Las taquillas estaban cerradas con una nota en el cristal donde ponía el horario de apertura. La tranquilidad de esa mañana se vio interrumpida por la llegada de tres jóvenes corriendo empujando unos carros que contenían sus baúles y mascotas.

Se dirigieron al muro que hay entre los andenes nueve y diez y chocaron fuertemente unos con otros, volcando el carro de uno de ellos y haciendo que su lechuza blanca como la nieve armara un escándalo enojada.

Las pocas personas que había miraron a las tres personas que parecía que habían corrido la maratón, enfadadas por el escándalo que habían hecho.

.-¡Os dije que llegaríamos tarde!-exclamó la única chica del trío que tenía el pelo enmarañado y los ojos marrones

.-Vamos Herms cálmate-contesto un chico pelirrojo con pecas

.-Si Ron no tardará un siglo en arreglarse...-dijo el tercer chico de pelo negro alborotado y brillantes ojos esmeraldas

.-¡Oye!-protestó el chico pelirrojo- que tú has estado dos horas en la ducha, un poco mas y te ahogas

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Hermione ayudando a Harry a recoger su carro del suelo sin darle tiempo a este a seguir discutiendo con Ron

.-Podemos enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore-sugirió Harry

.-Alguien tiene un trozo de pergamino?-pregunto Hermione

.-Pensé que tu tenias-dijo Harry

.-Obvio que no

.-Nos quedaremos aquí eternamente-dijo Ron en tono dramático

.-¿Y si hacemos un transladador?-pregunto Hermione

.-Tu estas majara-dijo Ron

.-¿Sabes hacerlo?

.-He leido sobre el tema, no es muy difícil. Cogemos un objeto y decimos " objetus transpus " y ya esta.

.-Por intentarlo no pasa nada no

Se fueron a un callejón oscuro al lado de la estacion, alejándose de miradas curiosas y lo hicieron o mejor dicho Hermione lo hizo, Harry y Ron se limitaron a mirar y cuando estuvo listo lo tocaron. Harry sintió esa conocida sensación en el estómago. Por lo menos el transladador había funcionado.

Una sombra salío de detrás de un cubón de basura ya todo estaba hecho. Al fin y al cabo su plan había funcionado. Le daría las gracias a Dumbledore más tarde.

...xXxXx...-

.-PADMÉ!AQUI!-una chica pelirroja gritaba desde un compartimento del tren a otra morena que se encontraba a cuatro compartimentos de distancia agitando los brazos violentamente. La chica morena que obviamente se llamaba Padmé se dirigió donde había sonado la voz y no tardo en sentanse junto con sus amigas. En ese momento el tren se puso en marha

.-Padmé tu como siempre tan puntual-ironizo una chica rubia sentada a lado de la ya mencionada pelirroja

.-Mi padre se empeño en traerme él mismo a la estación para estrenar su carnet de conducir recien sacado. Aunque después de este "viajecito" no comprendo como se lo dieron

Las tres acabaron riéndose con ganas.

La pelirroja se llamaba Lily Evans como seguramente habréis adivinado. Las otras dos eran sus mejores amigas; Padmé Foster una chica morena con el cabello ligeramente ondulado, que le daba un aire muy intelectual, y los ojos marrones de familia muggle; Holly Adams que era el nombre de última rubia y con los ojos azules deseo de muchos hombres que ella "amablemente" se encargaba de rechazar con ayuda de su hermano.

.-¿Cómo te fue el verano Lils?

.-Como siempre, mi querida hermana Petunia se ha hechado de novio a un muggle asqueroso llamado Vernon que es una bola de grasa gigante. A mis padres no parece agradarles mucho pero a Petunia le da exactamente igual. ¿Y el tuyo Holly?

.-Mi hermano se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible ahora aparte de espantarme a todos los chicos que se me acercan quiere tener control de mi vida y mis padres se lo consienten, dicen que así estaré segura en Howgart y que los chicos no me acosaran. Habéis oido, Acosarme ¡Ja! se defenderme sola gracias-dijo como si estuviera hablando con su hermano en vez de con sus amigas

Brian Adams era el hermano de Holly, iba a un año por encima de ellas( a séptimo). Consideraba que Holly era su hermana bonita pequeña, demasiado pequeña para pensar en chicos y que los chicos solo podrían hacerle daño, es decir, un super sobreprotector hermano mayor.

.-¿Pero por que os reís?-dijo mirando a sus amigas partirse de risa-No tiene gracias-dijo con tono enfadado haciendose que se rieran mas

.-Conociendo a Brian no te lo vas a poder quitar de encima en todo el curso-dijo Lily aún riéndose

.-¿Y tú que tal Padmé?-dijo Holly cambiando de tema

.-Mis padre se empeñaron en hacer un viaje turístico a España, no lo pasamos genial, allí fue donde mi padre se sacó el carnet de conducir. La verdad es que me encantó España pienso volver algún día.

.-¡Olé tu arte!-dijo Lily muy española ella

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de tres chicos al compartimento. Uno de ellos con el pelo negro azabache revuelto y los ojos avellana era James Potter el eterno rival de Lily, el otro con el pelo negro tambien que le caia seductoramente por la cara y los ojos grises era Sirius Black, que desde el año pasado su meta era conquistar a Padmé y el último pero no menos importante era Remus Lupin con el pelo que estaba enamoraro secretamente de Holly.

.-Potter mueve tu culo a otra parte-dijo Lily

.-Evans el verano te ha sentado muy bien estás mas guapa que antes-dijo James. Pero si lo que quería era avergonzar a la pelirroja consiguió exactamente lo contrario. Lily se levanto dispuesta a mandarle algún hechizo mocomurciélago pero Holly la sujetó a tiempo.

.-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó

.-Es que no podemos venir a hacer una visita a nuestras queridas compañeras de Gryffindor-pregunto Sirius inocentemente

.-!NO!-contestaron al unísono las tres

.-Remus sabes lo que traman este par-preguntó Lily. Aunque se llevaban a matar con los merodeadores, Remus era una excepcion

.-Me temo que no Lily-contesto Remus escogiéndose de hombros

.-Oye y vosotros desde cuando os tratais con tanta familiaridad-interrogó James ¿celoso?

.-Eso no te incumbe Potter y ahora fuera de nuestro compartimento-gritó Lily pero dos chicas llegaron al compartimento antes de que ninguno saliera

.-Jasmie-grito una abrazando posesivamente al moreno- te he estado buscando por todo el tren

.-Bárbara que sorpresa-dijo James intentando quitársela de encima dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a los otros merodeadores que le miraron sonriendo.

Bárbara Sullivan era la chica más popular de Howgart estaba obsesionada con James y no le dejaba respirar ni un minuto. Sus mejores amigas eran Tracy Carmaiquel y Melanie Anderson. Tracy era la reportera de la revista de cotilleos de la escuela y nunca dejaba de aprovechar la ocasión para sacar un buen reportaje y Melanie era la que estaba informada de todos los cotilleos de Howgart y la que tenía la mas amplia variedad de lápiz de labios de todo Howgart.

.-Oh mira aquí tenemos un buen reportaje-dijo cogiendo una pequeña libreta que llevaba en el bolso "nunca se sabe cuando la vas a necesitar" y comenzó a escribir- Una nueva pelea entre merodeadores y chicas..hum...-dijo mirándolas evaluadamente- chicas sin conocimientos del maquillaje.

.-Oye tú-contestó Padmé- dejanos en paz y compraté una vida propia

.-Y vosotros fuera de NUESTRO compartimento-repitio Lily

Pero por hacer la contra a la pobre Lily tres chicos y una chica entraron en él. Ahora empezaba a faltar oxigeno y estaban muy apretados.

Eran nada menos que Lucius Malfoy junto con su pandilla Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape y Bellatrix Black.

.-Mirad quien tenemos aquí-dijo Malfoy pavoneándose- si es el grupo de Potter con las anti-populares y las populares

.-Malfoy piérdete-dijo Lily

.-Ten cuidado con quien te metes sangre sucia-amenazó Malfoy

.-No sabes el miedo que me das Malfoy-desafio Lily

.-Yo que tu me guardaría las espaldas-dijo Bellatrix

.-Yo no soy tu Black-dijo Lily

.-Por suerte

.-Vamos a cambiarnos llegares en unos minutos-dijo Malfoy y los cuatro se marcharon

.-Lily no deberías amenazar a Malfoy-dijo Holly

.-Alguien le tiene que bajar de ese pedestal del que se cree que esta-contesto Lily-no le tengo miedo. Y ahora podéis iros.

Por fin los merodeadores y el trío popular se fueron para alivio de Lily que estaba apunto de ponerse a hechar maleficios aquí y alla.

.-Mejor será que nos cambiemos pronto llegaremos a Howgart-propuso Padmé y las tres chicas cambiaron sus ropas por la túnica de Howgart.

Cuando llegaron a Howgart las chicas se dirigieron al gran comedor pero antes de legar tres figuras aparecieron de la nada

.-Potter no te he dicho que no te queria ver-le dijo Lily a una de las figuras que creia que era James pero cuando el chico le miro se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes y no avellana como los de James.

El otro chico era pelirrojo y muy pecoso y la chica era castaña y en su mano tenia una lata vieja y oxidada

.-Hermione ¿a dónde nos has traido?-pregunto el pelirrojo confuso

* * *

En el proximo capitulo empieza lo bueno. El encuentro de los merodeadores con el trío.  
Ya se que este capitulo es corto pero el proximo sera mas largo, este es el prologo asi que tenia que ser corto es como la presentacion de los personajes de lahistoria.  
De momento James y Lily se odian pero ya cambiaran tarde o temprano (será tarde jeje)  
No se olviden de dejar rewies please

Hasta el proximo.

REVIEWS


	2. Instalandose en Hogwarts

Hola a todos:

Sientos muchiiiiiiiisimo la tardanza pero es que mi inspiración a estado baja estos días y he tenido un montón de examenes (y aun tengo) Tambien tengo otra historia aparte de esta por lo que no puedo dedicarme exclusivamente a escribir solo esta.

Este capitulo no me gusta mucho, debe de ser que estoy muy estresada pero no he quedado muy convencida con él. Lo he rescrito varias veces y ha seguido sin convencerme. He decidido publicarlo ya para no tardar más tiempo. Espero que os guste y que dejeis alguna critica. Espero que el próximo compense a este.

**Aviso:** Una cosas que se me olvido en el primer capitulo (que cabeza la mia) Peter Pettigrew no sale en este capitulo como merodeador de hecho no se si sale pero si sale como merodeador seguro que no. No me cae muy bien la rata.

Y otra cosa el titulo no me gusta mucho si teneis algunas sugerencias para cambiarlo decírmelas en las criticas. Muchas gracias.

Respondo a los rewiews

**Jean-Kate:** Hola wapa. Gracias por dejarme un rewiews. Espero que en este tambien lo hagas aunque sea para decirme k la historia va fatal jeje

**Eugenia malfoy:** Yo tambien lo odio pero tarde o temprano saldrá sorry pero no te preocupes que no saldrá mucho

**Lily loves James:** A mi tambien me encantan los viajes en el tiempo son mis favoritos. De momento no se ha producido el encuentro entre Harry y James lo que se hara en el próximo capitulo. Musas gracias por tus dos rewiews jeje Nos vemos wapa

**Serenitakou:** Me alegro k te gutara el capitulo. Y espero k me dejes tu opinión de este. Gracias por tu critica y muxos bsos

**Serenity-princess:** Hola wapa! Me alegra que te gustaria el capitulo. Este no me ha salido muy bien pero espero que me dejes tu opinión al final.

**Paula-malfoy:** creo que el resto de la historia será como el primer capitulo vamos al menos es mi intención aunque a veces me sale mejor que otras. Los Malfoys son un caso aparte jeje todos son iguales. Ya te he agregado al msn. Besazos wapa y espero k me dejes una critica de este cpaitulo

**MarisolBlack:** Si llegaron tarde fue por algo k paso antes k ya se vera mas adelante. Aquí todo tiene su explicación. Mucha gracias por tu apoyo a veces me hace falta para seguir escribiendo jeje. Me encanta la epoca de los merodeadores por eso decidi escribir este fic.

**Vikipotter007black:** Hola viki! Te llamas como mi major amiga jeje. Ya lo he seguido y aunque no me ha salido como esperaba al menos no me ha salido muy mal (o eso creo) Me he pasado por tu historia y esta fantastica. Pon pronto el proximo capitulo.

**Paumalfoy:** Hola de nuevo wapa! No te preocupes que iba a continuar con la historia. Pero es que había comenzado bien y no queria fastidiarla en el segundo capitulo. Musas gracias por tu segunda critica. Bsos

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Instalándose en Howgart_**

.-¿Vosotros quienes sois?-pregunto Lily sorprendida

.-Nos disculpas un momento-dijo Hermione llevándose a Ron y a Harry (que estaba en estado de shock) a un rincón parte

.-Hermione no es por ofender ¿pero en realidad sabías hacer trasladadores?

.-Pero si lo hice bien

.-¿Bien!-exclamaron Rony y Harry a la vez

.-Nos trajo a Howgart-Hermione estaba orgullosa de su primer trasladador a pesar de que estaban en la época de los merodeadores

.-¡Sii! A Howgart de hace veinte años-dijo Ron molesto

.-Mira la parte positiva así al menos Harry conocerá a sus padres

.-Vale-dijo Harry- ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con Hermione?

Hermione estalló en carcajadas haciendo que las personas que aun no habían entrado al gran comedor a cenar la miraran extrañados y que Ron y Harry la miraran preocupados por su salud mental

.-Harry soy yo

.-Si y yo soy el amor platónico de Snape-contesto sarcástico Harry

.-Pues quien sabe-dijo Ron

.- En serio soy yo, solo que tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad de conocer el pasado

.-Tendremos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Harry

.-Pero antes vamos a cenar-Ron se moría de hambre

.-No primero a ver a Dumbledore

Y como Ron no quería ver a Dumbledore sin cenar Harry lo cogio por un brazo y Hermione por otro y se lo llevaron a rastras hasta la gárgola de piedra.

.-¿Y ahora cuál es la contraseña?-pregunto Ron molesto

.-Ensalada de ranas-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Lily Evans junto con sus amigas Holly Adams y Padme Foster habían llegado (Tan tan tan tan). En realidad los habían estado vigilando desde que se apartaron de ellas

La gárgola se abrió y todos entraron por ella, Dumbledore les estaba esperando, con un paquete de caramelos de limon y de naranja casi acabado, como si supiera que iban a aparecer

.-Por fin llegan-dijo Dumbledore-me estaba cansando de esperarlos. Casi me termino mi paquete de caramelo

.-¿Sabía que íbamos a venir?-Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraban sorprendidos

.-Disculpe profesor ¿pero quienes son?-preguntó Lily intrigada por el mini-James

.-Nuevos alumnos que llegan desde Beabuxtos señorita Evans. Espero que les ayuden a adaptarse. Pueden dejarnos a solas señoritas.

Lily and company se marcharon mirando a "sus nuevos compañeros" Cuando Dumbledore se aseguró que se habían ido dijo  
.-Sepan que no me tienen que dar ninguna explicación lo se todo-y al ver la cara incrédula de los jóvenes añadio- y cuando digo todo quiero decir todo. Y ahora vayan y disfruten de la vida y Harry te llamas Dursley y no Potter ¿entendido? Y ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que tu sabes a quien tu sabes (y no se está refiriendo a Voldemort)

.-¿Y que les diremos cuando nos preguntes de donde venimos?

.-Sois nuevos alumnos de Beauxbatons y respecto a lo demás desarrollar vuestra imaginacion

En los pasillos de Howgart

.-¿Qué os parecieron los nuevos compañeros?

.-Están muy buenos-dijo Padme

.-No me refería a eso

.-Viste al moreno era una copia exacta de Potter excepto los ojos

.-Por eso me confundí al verlo-dijo Lily

.-Si creíste que era Potter-añadió Holly sonriendo al recordar la escena

.-¿Hablando de mí?- Los merodeadores ya habían hecho su aparición

.-Se puede saber que hacéis aquí. ¿Sois nuestros nuevos guardaespaldas o que?-dijo Lily sarcásticamente

.-Algo así Evans-dijo James

.-Solo te falta unirte con mi hermano-dijo Holly

.-¿Y quien te dice que no lo he hecho?-dijo Sirius mientras Holly murmura un "genial no tengo bastante con uno..."

.-¿Dónde os habeis dejado a vuestras novias?-dijo Padme cambiando de tema

.-Las dejamos discutiendo sobre si es mejor el brillo, el pintalabios o todo junto-dijo Remus

.-Venimos porque no os vimos y estabamos preocupados-interrumpio James

.-Potter desde cuando te preocupa alguin que no seas tú mismo- dijo Lily

Golpe bajo penso James pero contrataco

.-Vamos Evans no niegues que te gusto-dijo James acercándose demasiado a la pelirroja

.-Si tanto como besar a una babosa-comento Lily sacartica-Mueve un pie mas y te juro que te quedas sin poder tener mini-potters-amenazó la pelirroja

En ese momento "Bárbara y su corte" como las llamaba Holly aparecieron por el pasillo. James cuando la vio hecho a correr rumbo a su cómoda sala común y Bárbara se puso a perseguir a James como si se tratara de un juego. Lily también cansada de estos numeritos de "corre y pilla" se fue tambien a la sala común a terminar de leer su libro de Encantamientos que ya había empezado en verano

-...s...S...S...s-

Harry, Ron y Hermione salían en ese momento de la gárgola cuando vieron a James que paso corriendo dejándoles los pelos de punta. Ron y Hermione se fijaron en lo mucho que se parecía a Harry. Poco después vieron a Bárbara que aunque no la conocían les pareció muy pija. Más adelante se encontraron con el resto de merodeados y las otras chicas

.-James¿Ya te libraste de Barbara?-pregunto Sirius

.-Él no es James-dijo Padme que había reconocido al chico

.-Soy Harry Po.-dijo él

.-Harry DURSLEY-dijo Hermione cortándolo y enfatizando "Dursley"-¿Verdad Harry?

.-Sip, un placer conocerlos, estos son mis amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger

.-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a James?-dijo Sirius molesto con el chico

.-Todo el mundo tiene un doble ¿no?

.-Eso dicen-Sirius no sonaba muy convencido y en realidad no lo estaba

.-Tú tiene algo que ver con Arthur-dijo Remus señalando a Ron

.-Primos lejanos-dijo Ron

.-Pero MUY lejanos-añadio Hermione

-...s...S...S...s-

Lily iba derecha a la sala comun de Griffindor cuando en su camino se cruzo James con tan mala suerte que los dos chocaron y fueron a parar al suelo en condiciones embarazosas. Pero antes de que Lily se pusiera a gritar que James era un acosador y un pervertido sexual apareció Bárbara que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que "su" James estaba en el suelo, acabo encima de James para desgracia de este. Y para terminar la noche Filch aparecio y les mando a los tres al despacho del director por (palabras textuales)"querer hacer un trío en una zona pública"

.-A ver señores-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente como si la conversación fuera a durar toda la noche- ¿cómo es eso del trío?

.-Profesor Dumbledore ha sido un equivocación-explico Lily- "este" (lily señalo a James) fue a chocarse conmigo y caimos al suelo y luego llego Sullivan y cayo encima de nosotros

.-!Profesor!-dijo Barbara escandalizada-Evans estaba acosando a mi novio. ¡Quiere quitármelo!

.-Protesto-dijo Lily como si estuvieran en un juicio

.-Todos estan castigados-sentencio Dumbledore

.-Pero profesor..-dijo Lily

.-Pero nada señorita Evans es lo mas justo para todos. Les quiero aquí mañana a las 6. Buenas noches-finalizo Dumbledore que al parecer la situación le resultaba divertida

Cuando los tres salieron silenciosos del despacho cocientes de que al día siguiente tendrían un duro castigo otra puerta se abrio y una persona entro por ella

.-Todo va viento en popa-dijo Dumbledore

.-Todavía piensa que es posible

.-Ahora mas que nunca, y tenemos a Harry como prueba

.-Sigo sin convencerme

.-Mi querida Minerva, hay que tener fe

.-Lo que tu digas-dijo McGonagal no muy convencida de los planes de Dumbledore

-...s...S...S...s-

Lily se marcho rápidamente a su sala común poniendo como excusa que se le había corrido el rimel cosa que solo creyó Bárbara. Bárbara y James se quedaron solos. James había preferido quedarse con Lily que con Barbara aunque Lily se pusiera a insultarlo.

Barbara había cogido de la mano a James y sonreia abiertamente, sabía que James estaba enamorado de Lily pero no dejaría que esa "pelandrusca" se lo quitara. Habían hecho falta muchos años para conseguir la atención de James para ahora perderla por culpa de una cualquiera.

-...s...S...s...S-

La sala común de Griffindor era un lugar tranquilo decorado de rojo y dorado. En ese momento ocho chicos y chicas hablaban sentados en los sofas (para varias) rojos.

.-¿Y de donde sois?-pregunto Holly

.-De Beauxbatons

.-¿Y por que os habéis cambiado?

.-En Howgart hay mejor nivel academico-contesto Hermione

.-Oh yo pensaba que era al revés-dijo Padme haciendo que a Ron se le escapara una risita y Hermione lo mirara de manera fulminante

Lily entro hecha una furia en la sala común. Una cosa era que Potter la estuviera acusando todo el santo día pero otra muy diferente era que la castigaran por su culpa. Como lo odiaba. Se dirigio a su dormitorio sin deternerse ni darse cuenta de que sus amigas y los nuevos alumnos la miraban.

.-A saber lo que le pasa ahora-comentó Padme

.-Seguro que tiene que ver con..-dijo Holly

.-Potter-dijeron a la vez y subieron a ver a su amiga.

En el dormitorio Lily tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras murmuraba algunas palabras como "Loco...Matarlo...Egocéntrico" Menos mal entraron sus amigas antes de que destrozará el cuarto.

.-Lily calmate que esta noche tenemos que dormir aquí-dijo Holly

.-¿Qué te ha hecho Potter?-dijo Padme

.-Me han castigado por su culpa

.-Solo eso-dijeron Padme y Holly a la vez como queriendo decir "Por un castigo montas todo este cirio"

.-Cuando nos castigan a nosotras no te pones así-Padme recordó todas las veces que las habían castigado a las tres.

.-No es lo mismo-protesto Lily

.-Claro en este estaras con Potter-dijo Holly

.-Tu y él a solas-añadio Padme

.-No te sugiere algo-dijo Holly

.-Sois unas mal pensadas-dijo Lils tirando una almohada a cada una.

.-Y ahora vamos a recoger esto antes de que llegue la nueva y diga lo desordenadas que somos.

El dormitorio de Grffindor estaba dividido en cuatro espacios. El primero estaba muy desordenado con un monton de ropa, discos y libros en la cama; era el que pertenecía Holly. Pese a que en Howgart no funcionaba los aparatos muggles, Lily había hechado un hechizo a un radiocasete y a unos cuantos chismes más para que funcionaran. En el segundo estaba todo muy ordenado con los libros clasificados por orden alfabetico; era el que pertenecía a Lily. El tercero estaba lleno de posters de famosos muggles (Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt...) era el que pertenecía a Padme. El cuarto estaba vacio era el que pertenecia a la nueva compañera.

James Potter llego cansado a la sala. Por fin se había podido quitar a Bárbara de encima, ya que esta estaba empezando a agobiarle. Se fue al dormitorio sin mirar a los chicos lo que fue una suerte porque no vio a otro chico idéntico a él mirandole con curiosidad.

.-Creo que es hora de que nos acostemos-dijo Holly bostezando y contagiando al resto.

Todos aceptaron la idea y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Mañana sería un día agotador y Harry tendría que enfrentarse a su padre. Tenía ganas de verlo y de estar con él pero no le podría decir quien era. Se parecían mucho pensó con orgullo Harry antes de quedarse dormido

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Ya les dije que no estaba en mi mejor momento creativo pero tampoco me quedo tan mal. Espero sus criticas y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
Muxos besos a todos 

Publicidad:Deciros que tengo otra historia llamada "Harry Potter y el bosque de las sombras" si quereis pasarosid ami perfil


	3. La venganza de Malfoy

Hola!

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (x1000)

Antes de que me matéis dejarme que me explique. Ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no publico en esta historia pero es que los exámenes me tenían ocupadísima y hasta llegue a suspender uno (menos mal que lo recupere) y cuando por fin termine las examenes (aleluya) resulta que tengo que ponerme a estudiar ingles por que me voy a Inglaterra! Así que yo haciendo cuadernillos y estudiando inglés no he tenido tiempo para nada. Pero no podía irme sin dejar otro capitulo de la historia y a lo mejor me da tiempo de terminar el cuarto(que esta a mitad) por lo que lo subiré pronto.  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus criticas y espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen criticas please. Prometo que el cuarto lo subire antes.

Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal os va el veranito? Disfrutando del tiempo libre. No os pongais al sol sin echaros crema que siempre se olvida (a mi la primera) Buenas vacaciones a todos

Respondo a las criticas que me dejaron. Gracias a todos de nuevo sois fantásticos

**Serenitakou:** Hola wapa!Musas gracias por tu review, siento haber tardado en haber subido este capitulo pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada. Espero que te guste y que haya merecido la pena la espera. Espero tu review

**PauMalfoy:** Hola! Gracias por tus ánimos. Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero poco a poco voy haciéndolos mas largos (el próximo espero que sea mas largo que este) Si fue un error lo de Orli (yo tb soy una fanática) pero es que no pude evitar ponerlo en esta historia. Tenia que haber puesto a los Beatles, el Tom John... pero no me pude resistir. Supongo que existirían en esa época lo que pasa es que no eran famosos pero exitir existían.  
Se enterarán (si es que los merodeadores son más listos) pero todo a su tiempo .  
Peter puede que aparezca pero no como merodeador no lo veo como uno de ellos así que no lo voy a poner como tal pero puede que aparezca.  
Soy de Murcia ¿y tu? Me encanta mi ciudad, hace poco se rodó ¡Murcia, que hermosa eres! Pero no puede ir a verlo adivina estaba con el ingles jaja Si como yo digo estoy estudiando mas ingles ahora que en toda mi vida. Bsos y hasta el próximo

**MarisolBlack:** Hola wapisima! Gracias por tu review. Si, la verdad que no era mi mejor momento pero ya lo supere y ahora ya estoy bien.  
Pronto veras a Harry conviviendo con su padre, en este capitulo ya se conocen por fin, aunque no como padre e hijo pero se conocen que es lo importante. En los próximos capítulos más.  
Si como ya le he dicho a Paula no me pude resistir a poner a Orli y Brad Pitt en la historia aunque se supone que entonces no eran famosos pero...Muxos besos y cuidate muxo.

**Jean:** Hola wapa! Gracias por tu review.  
Lo de Dumbledore se verá con el tiempo, por ahora no te puedo decir nada, sorry. Un pequeño adelanto esto no lo esta tramando Dumbledore solo digamos que tiene alguna ayudita. Bsos

**Marina-potter:** Hola! Gracias por tu critica!( me rayo mas k un disco rayao)  
En este capi ya ves a James y a Harry hablando aunque sea poco (mejor vale eso que nada) poco a poco se irán conociendo mas. Gracias por la corrección de Hogwarts en este capitulo ya sale bien escrito. Siento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero como ya he dicho no he tenido tiempo. Bsos wapa

**Noe:** Hola! Tu propuesta no esta mal. Eso de juntar a Harry con Hermione y que Sirius y Remus se peleen por ella pero no lo voy a hacer así sorry darling(si es que estoy obsesiona con el ingles)Los motivos: Sirius y Remus ya están enamorados de otras chicas y no quedaría bien que también se enamoraran de Hermione. Pero si te consuela si no estuvieran enamorados seguiría tu propuesta. Si quieres puedo poner a Hermione con Harry tu me dirás. Muchas gracias por tu propuesta, si se te ocurren alguna otra no dudes en decírmelo.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: La venganza de Malfoy_**

A la mañana siguiente todo era un caos: Lily trataba de ordenar los apuntes del año pasado ya que según ella le iban a servir para este año mientras Hermione se lamentaba de no tener los suyos en ese tiempo. Por otro lado James trataba de escribir un anuncio para buscar nuevos jugadores para el equipo de quidditch con la ayuda incondicional de Sirius, que más que ayudar empeorada la cosa. Todos parecían haber olvidado que ese era el primer día de clase y que McGonagall era capaz de quitarle punto por llegar tarde a su clase. Pero no todos estaban, en el caso de Hermione, tratando de memorizar todos los apuntes de Lily; Harry y Ron estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor con Holly, Padme y Remus

.-¿Qué te apuestas a que llegan tarde a clase de McGonagall?-dijo Holly que le encantaban las apuestas

.-5 knut-dijo Padme mordiendo la tostada que acababa de untar de mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón-seria la primera clase a la que Lily llegará tarde

.-Para todo ahí una primera vez-dijo Remus cogiendo un trozo de tarta de chocolate con sirope de chocolate y tozos de chocolate

.-No se como puedes comer tanto chocolate-dijo Ron mirando la tarta chocolatada

.-¿Habéis visto a Brian?-pregunto Holly

.-No ¿qué raro que no allá venido por aquí a dar la lata y a expantar a los chicos de tu alrededor?

.-Nunca creí que diría esto pero lo hecho de menos

.-Ves si en el fondo te cae bien, Lily ya lo decía

.-¿Quién es Brian?-preguntó Ron

.-Mi querido y pesado hermano-dijo Holly

.-Un encanto-la corto Padme

.-Vamonos a clase-dijo Harry levantándose

.-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ron al ver como Holly guardaba algunos bultos envueltos torpemente en servilletas mágicas que se ataban solas

.-Es mi almuerzo para la clase de Binss-dijo simplemente-Algo tendré que hacer

.-Algunas cosas no cambian-dijo Padme acostumbrada al apetito goloso de Holly.  
Claro que Holly no solo cogia dulces para ella, en clase de Historia de la Magia Remus y ella se sentaban juntos a devorar las golosinas. Era lo único que les unía y era la única clase que solían sentarse juntos

.-Veremos si vienen a no-dijo Holly levantándose-vete preparándote para darme mis 3 knuts

Entraron al aula de transformaciones y vieron a Lily y Hermione sentadas en la primera fila hablando (como no) de los estudios.

.-Ja! Te lo dije-dijo Padme extendiendo la mano-Mis tres knuts please

.-Esta Lily, no se pierde ni una clase-dijo enfadada sacando los tres knuts del bolsillo

.-Ya conoces como es Lils-dijo sentándose detrás de Lily

Harry y Ron se sentaron al lado de Holly, Padme al lado de Hermione y Remus detrás de Holly. Harry miro a los alumnos de su alrededor, algunos rostros le eran conocidos pero no vio ni a su padre ni a Sirius. Padme también pareció darse cuenta por lo que dijo:

.-Habéis visto a Black y a Potter

.-Preocupada por tu amorcito-dijo Holly dándose la vuelta-Tendríamos que haber apostado sobre ellos y no sobre Lily

.-Sobre ellos no habría apostado-dijo Padme

.-Black se ha quedado con Potter arriba hablando de no-se-qué anuncio de quidditch

Harry y Ron se miraron al escuchar a Lily, por la cabeza de los dos circulaba la misma idea. Harry le demostraría a su padre lo bueno que era jugando al quidditch.

-...s...S...s...-

En la sala común de Griffindor Sirius y James seguían enfrascados en el anuncio.

.-Que no Sirius eso no lo pongo, no busco un ligue-dijo James

.-Vamos que mi idea no es tan mala

.-No claro, poner " Capitán sexy busca buenas jugadoras para completar el equipo" no es tan malo.

.-Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro. Consigues jugadoras para el equipo y consigues una chica para darle celos a Lily ¡A que es una buena idea!

.-Por cierto ¿qué hora es? Que tengo hambre

.-Si es que con esto del anuncio no hemos ido a desayunar, vamos que todavía quedará algún croissant relleno de miel como a ti te gustan

A James le bastó echar una mirada al reloj para pegar un salto del sillón

.-Sirius te has dado cuenta de la hora que es, McGonagall nos mata

.-Bah..déjala, si ya está acostumbrada-dijo Sirius quitándole importancia pero siguió a James camino de la clase

-...s...S...s-

La profesora McGonagall, veinte años más joven y con menos arrugas(que todo hay que decirlo)aunque igual de estricta que siempre entro cerrando la puerta.

Miró a sus alumnos y puso especial atención en los tres nuevos, Dumbledore ya le había hablado sobre ellos pero verlos en persona especialmente al que se parecía a James era distinto a oírlo.

.-Bien, empecemos la clase. Como ya saben no tolerare una mala conducta en esta clase, estamos aquí para aprender no se les olvide. Hoy daremos la transformación de un hombre en hombre lobo. Habrán el libro por la pagina 20  
Harry noto como Remus palidecía notablemente, Holly también se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

Cuando McGonagall iba a empezar a explicar los síntomas de un hombre lobo la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron James y Sirius sudando

.-Vaya, me preguntaba cuando iban a venir. Potter, Black como no llegando tarde como siempre-dijo McGonagall enfadada aun se notaba que ya lo esperaba

.-No íbamos a romper la tradición-dijo Sirius sonriente antes de recibir un codazo de James

.-20 punto menos por su comportamiento Black y otros 40 por el retraso y ahora siéntense antes de que sean mas

James y Sirius se sentaron al lado de Remus en la tercera fila, ahora ya estaban todos.

.-Bien como les iba diciendo antes de que los señores Potter y Black nos interrumpieran-dijo McGonagall echándoles una mirada- Esta semana estudiaremos los hombres lobos

.-Genial-dijo Sirius en voz baja-tenemos la semana libre

.-Si, ya nos sabemos todo de los hombres lobos ¿verdad Remus?

Pero Remus no estaba para bromas, era mencionar la palabra hombre lobo y ponerse pálido y triste  
Así paso la clase, Sirius y James estuvieron hablando sobre quidditch en voz baja y Remus estuvo contemplando a Holly pero cuando ella miraba para atrás él volvía la cabeza para que no lo descubriera. Al final la profesora McGonagall les mando hacer una redacción de tres paginas sobre la diferencia entre un lobo y un hombre lobo y las formas en la que te puedes convertir en hombre lobo.

Después de transformaciones tuvieron Historia de la Magia, era tan aburrida como en la actualidad pero la diferencia era que Binss estaba vivo.  
Remus y Holly se sentaron juntos en la última fila para comer los dulces aunque Remus de vez en cuando tomaba algunos apuntes más que nada para no perder la costumbre.  
Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la comida, Harry, acompañado por Ron y Hermione, se fue corriendo al gran comedor; por un lado porque no había desayunado y por otro porque no soportaba como James y Sirius se ponían a ligar con las chicas de otros cursos inferiores.

.-Tengo tanta hambre que me podía comer a un hipogrifo entero con plumas y todo-dijo Ron

.-¿Has visto a mi padre y a Sirius?-pregunto Harry

.-Han salido con más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts me pregunto como lo hacen-dijo Ron interesado mientras intentaba comerse un muslo de pollo y una cucharada de sopa de calabaza a la vez.

.-Ron por favor, primero una cosa y luego otra que no te van a quitar la comida-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron

Poco después llegaron los merodeadores acompañados de dos chicas de Ravenclaw que tenían una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Lily cuando las vio puso una cara de asco, al final las dos chicas se fueron a comer a su mesa.

Entonces James se fijo por primera vez en Harry, claro que no tenía más remedio ya que estaba sentado enfrente. Lo primero que pensó era que había un espejo enfrente de él. Pero luego se fijo que no eran tan idénticos, aunque sí lo parecían a simple vista.

.-¿Quién eres y por que te pareces tanto a mí?-le pregunto de sopetón haciendo que Harry se atragantara con la sopa

.-Soy Harry

.-¿Y por qué te pareces tanto a mi¿Somos familia?

.-Puede-dijo Harry-Soy un primo segundo del tío del hermano de tu padre.

.-Eh?-la mayoría se habían perdido con en el árbol genealógico.

Harry miro a Hermione que le sonreía, lo había dicho bien y a James eso le basto...por unos cinco minutos. Cuando se termino el pollo concrema de cacahuetevolvió a la carga.

.-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-le pregunto dándose cuenta de que no lo había dicho

.-Dursley...Harry Dursley

Lily, que estaba a dos personas de distancia (cuanto mas lejos de James mejor) se atraganto con el zumo y Padme le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

.-¿Has dicho Dursley¿No tendrás algo que ver con el novio de mi hermana?-dijo horrorizada

.-No-se apresuro a mentir Harry-El apellido Dursley es muy común en Londres

Como James se aburría se puso a molestar a la primera persona que pillo, que dio la casualidad de que la afortunada fue Lily.

.-Evans, que te parece salir conmigo en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade

.-El calamar gigante sigue disponible Potter-dijo Lily

.-Vamos Evans, no te hagas la difícil-dijo James

.-Déjame en paz Potter y vete a molestar a otra

.-Evans si en el fondo te gusta

.-Que parte de la frase no has entendido

.-Hum...¿Ninguna?

.-Ya sabía yo que tu cerebro no daba para tanto-dijo Lily levantándose- Aquí ya no se puede ni comer en paz- y dicho esto se marcho

.-Es que no la puedes dejar ni comer-dijo Holly

.-No te metas Adams, este asunto no te importa-dijo James enfadado

.-Lo que tenga que ver con mi amiga si me importa-dijo Holly y se fue detrás de Lily

.-No se como acabaron juntos tus padre-susurro Hermione a Harry

.-No dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso

.-A este paso no naces-dijo Ron en voz baja

-...s...S...s...-

Lily se marcho enfadada del Gran Comedor, pero quién se creía que era Potter para estar molestándola continuamente. No podía molestar a su noviecita, no tenía que molestarla a ella. Bajo rápidamente la escalera de tres en tres y casi se cae rulando por ellas. Sin darse cuenta iba camino de la zona más fría de Hogwarts: las mazmorras.

Al llegar a la estatua de Meredicht "el tuerto" se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de camino en ver de subir había bajado. Dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy, al parecer llevaba siguiéndola desde que abandono en Gran Comedor. Intento escapar de su presencia pero Malfoy le cerró el paso, en ese momento se arrepintió de haberse equivocado de camino, la culpa la tenía Potter.

.-Evans, Evans ... Que sola te encuentro sin tus amigos-dijo dando un paso hacía ella pero Lily retrocedió dos pasos más

.-Déjame en paz Malfoy-dijo Lily intentando no asustarse por el hombre que tenia delante.

.-Ya te dije en el tren que tuvieras cuidado conmigo-dijo dando otro paso

.-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo ella retrocediendo

.-Venganza-dijo terminando de arrinconándola en la pared

* * *

No he podido resistirme a dejarlo así. Si es que soy un poco mala.  
Pero en compesación por la tardanzaos dejo algunas frases del capitulo que viene que os prometo que lo subire en cuanto lo termine. 

Adelanto

.-¿Qué te ha hecho ese cerdo?

.-Dejala lo último que necesita es que la pongas peor

-...s...S...s-

.-James¿que estas tramando?

.-Ese cerdo se va a enterar de quien es James Potter

Hasta el próximo capitulo y como dice mi profe de frances Bon vacances!  
Ellie


	4. ¡Atrapados!

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Ahora no me diréis que he tardado mucho, que he actualizado enseguida. Este capitulo es el más largo de los que llevó escrito. Me ha ocupado una página y mediamás que el anterior (creo que me he pasado un poco) pa que luego os quejéis jeje. Bueno este capitulo me gusta de mitad para abajo, el principio no me salió muy bien pero luego se pone mejor. No sé cuando voy a subir el próximo, como ya dije me voy a Inglaterra! Y cuando venga me pondré con el quinto, aunque veré si ahora puedo empezarlo por lo menos.

Respondo a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron review (mira que soy pelota):

**MarisolBlack:** Si, James se entera de que Malfoy le hace algo a Lily. Y le dará su merecido en el próximo capitulo jeje. Pero no solo él las chicas también le tendrán alguna preparada ( en el fondo me da pena) Lily no sufre mucho, de momento no llegan a nada serio como verás en el capitulo. En este capitulo hay mas contacto de Harry con Lily, en el próximo creo que habrá de Harry con James.  
Cuídate mucho y que pases buenas vacaciones. Bsos wapa

**Serenitakou:** No he tardado eh? Para que veas que soy una mujer de palabra jeje. Guarda tu hermosa hachita filosa en un hermoso cajón bajo llave y tira la llave al fondo del mar jaja. Ahora no has tenido que esperar mucho para ver este capitulo y espero que te guste.  
Muxos besos y cuídate wapa

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 4¡Atrapados!

La espalda de Lily toco la fría pared de roca, mientras Malfoy se pegaba a ella como una lapa.

.-A pesar de ser una sangre sucia eres muy hermosa-dijo acariciando la cara de Lily que estaba aterrada

.-Aparta tus sucias manos de mi-dijo Lily tratando de recuperar el control de la situación. No iba a dejar que Malfoy la intimidará.

Pero Malfoy no hacía caso y fue bajando por el cuello, Lily sin saber que hacer le escupió en la cara. Malfoy aparto sus manos del cuerpo de Lily para tocarse la parte de la cara que había recibido el escupitajo.

.-Serás zorra-dijo Malfoy pegándole una bofetada que le dejo los cinco dedos señalados e hizo que su cara chocara contra la pared-Ahora verás lo que es bueno

Malfoy bajo las manos a los pechos de Lily pero ella ya estaba preparada subió la pierna y le pego un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Malfoy se agacho gritando de dolor y ella aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

.-Esto para que aprendas la próxima vez-dijo sacudiendo la mano, se había hecho daño hasta ella

.-Esta me las pagaras sangre sucia-le dijo Malfoy al aire ya que Lily se había ido- Aunque sea lo último que haga

Lily se fue corriendo medio llorando medio riendo había sido capaz de vencer a Malfoy y lo volvería a hacer si hiciera falta. Se toco con la mano la zona donde le había pegado pero la retiro enseguida, le iba a salir un moratón por culpa de Malfoy.

Iba tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

.-Lily, te estaba buscando-dijo Holly- He ido a la sala común pero no estabas allí. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

.-He tenido un problemilla con Malfoy-dijo simplemente Lily, sabia eso no le iba a bastar a su amiga pero ya daría las explicaciones mas tarde

.-¿Que te ha hecho ese cerdo?-dijo James apareciendo detrás de una pared

.-Déjala lo último que necesita es que la pongas peor

.-Potter no te importa nada de lo que me pase haber cuando comprendes que no eres nada para mi -dijo Lily saliendo subiendo escaleras en dirección a la torre de astronomía y dejando a James y a Holly helados.  
Necesitaba respirar y pensar con claridad. Sentía siempre que James estaba cerca, no le dejaba ni un momento de tranquilidad, estaba agobiada por su culpa.

Si seguía allí se perdería la clase de pociones y de encantamientos, pero no le apetecía volver a ver a Malfoy ni a Potter y seguro que Hermione le pasaba los apuntes.

-...s...S...s...-

.-Sirius, Remus tenemos que planear una broma ya

.-Genial, me estaba empezando aburrir-dijo Sirius

.-Si es que Sirius no puede estar diez minutos sin hacer una de las suyas-dijo Remus

.-Exacto-dijo Sirius dándole la razón al licántropo

.-James ¿qué estás tramando?

.-Ese cerdo se va a enterar quien es James Potter

.-¿qué cerdo?-pregunto Sirius que tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo- ¿Quejicus?

.-No, ese cerdo no, me refiero al otro cerdo

.-¿Cuántas cerdos hay en Hogwarts?-dijo Remus- A este paso esto va a parecer una pocilga

.-Ja ja que gracioso-dijo James- Me refiero a Malfoy

.-Ah! Ese cerdo-dijo Sirius entendiendo el asunto- ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobrecito de Malfoy para que le quieras hacer una de tus bromas?

.-Se ha metido con Evans

.-Claro, y tu como buen Potter vas a ir a defender a tu dama en apuros-dijo Remus dramático

.-Veo que lo habéis comprendido

.-¿Te ha dicho ella que quiere ser salvada o en este caso defendida?

.-No ¿por qué?

.-Porque me parece que la vas a cagar-dijo Remus sabiamente

.-Pues me da igual, una broma es una broma y además no tiene porque ser por ella. Digamos que Malfoy ha insultado a mi perro-dijo James echándole imaginación

.-Eso no va a funcionar-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza

.-¿Por qué?-pregunto ofendido

.-Porque tu no tienes perro-dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez

-...s...S...s...-

Noto como una mano movía su brazo y el aire fresco de la noche le daba en la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente se había quedado dormida. Miro a su lado y vio al chico nuevo, Harry, que le sonreía con una sonrisa idéntica a la de James.

.-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-preguntó Lily

.-Todos te hemos estado buscando al ver que no aparecías en toda la tarde.

.-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

.-A mi también me gusta venir aquí a alejarme del mundo, a veces parece que te va a estallar la cabeza

.-Te entiendo a mí también me pasa lo mismo-dijo Lily mirando a su futuro hijo- Hermione habrá tomado todos los apuntes verdad!

.-Si, no te preocupes-dijo riendo

.-Menos mal, tendré que ir a hablar con Mr Huckson( el profesor de pociones) y Flitwich.

Harry por fin tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su madre y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Una sombra los observaba desde la puerta, en realidad Harry no había sido el único al que se le había ocurrido que Lily podría estar en la torre de astronomía. James y él habían subido hasta allí pero James no se había atrevido a entrar para no molestarla. Si ella lo veía seguro que era capaz de tirarse de la torre o peor tirarlo a él. No, prefería verla hablar tan tranquilamente con ese muchacho tan parecido a él.

Lily disfrutaba hablando con Harry, al principio pensó que era una especie de Potter pero ahora descubría que no era tan engreído. Físicamente se parecía a James pero por dentro era más...más...más como ella. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos estúpidospensamientos.

.-Bajamos a cenar, nos estarán esperando-dijo levantándose y ayudando a Lily a hacerlo

.-No tengo hambre-dijo Lily, aunque lo que no quería era encontrarse con Malfoy- me voy directamente al dormitorio

.-Te acompaño

Los dos, madre e hijo, bajaron de la torre de astronomía y se fueron a la sala común que estaba vacía. Los demás estarían cenando, mejor así no me encuentro con nadie-pensó Lily y tras despedirse de Harry subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, pocos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron Holly y Padme. La llamaron para ver si estaba despierta pero ella se hizo la dormida.

.-Vamos Lils, que sabemos que estas despierto-dijo Padme sentándose en su cama.

Lily le contesto con un ronquido que parecía casi real

.-Lils, tu no roncas-dijo Holly sentándose al lado de Padme y conteniendo la risa .

.-Esta bien-dijo Lily enfadada dándose por vencida-Me habéis pillado, como siempre

.-A nosotras no nos puedes engañar-dijo Padme sonriendo

.-Ahora cuéntanos-dijo Holly impaciente

.-¿El que?-pregunto Lily haciéndose la despistada

.-Lo que ha pasado con Malfoy y por qué tienes la cara desfigurada

.-Tan mal la tengo-dijo llevándose una mano a la cara

.-Se te ha hinchado un poco, nada que madame Pomfrey no pueda curar. Pero antes cuenta que te ha hecho el cabron ese

.-Bueno, pues yo salía del gran comedor y...-así Lily les contó todo lo que le había pasado desde que salió del gran comedor hasta que se encontró con Holly

.-Lo que yo te decía, un cerdo, tenemos que planear algo para hacerle y que se entere lo que es meterse con una de nosotras-dijo Holly-Todas para una y una para todas

.-Nosotras somos las tres mosqueteras-dijo Lily

.-Y Hermione D´artagnan-dijo Holly

.-Pues a este paso me va a dar pena Malfoy -dijo Padme-porque James al parecer se ha enterado de que te hizo algo y esta planeando una broma con Sirius, le hemos oído comentar algo.

.-Pero quien se cree que es para meterse en mis asuntos. Ni que fuera mi novio.

.-Lo hace porque te quiere-dijo Holly que le encantaban las novelas muggles románticas

.-No lo hace porque le encanta meterse donde no le llaman-corrigió Lily

.-Mañana empezamos a planear el asunto ahora vamos a dormir-dijo Padme metiendose en su cama

.-Por cierto Lils te has perdido una cena deliciosa

.-Calla-dijo Lily tirándole un cojín y dándole en toda la cara, Holly cogió otra y se lo devolvió pero Lily se aparto justo a tiempo y le dio a Padme que ya estaba intentando dormir. Esta se levanto echa una furia y le tiró uno a cada una y eso fue el principio de una guerra de almohadas que tenía pinta de durar toda la noche sino fuera por la aparición delaD´artagnan Hermionea la una de la mañana pidiendo alto el fuego. Las tres chicas agotadas se metieron sin rechistar en la cama dejando la habitación con almohadas por el suelo y con plumas por todos sitios. Como viniera McGonagall la iban a tener.

-...s...S...s...-

En el dormitorio de los chicos:

.-He estado hablando con ella. Es tan simpática ojála la hubiera llegado a conocer

.-Vamos Harry que ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo y también a tu padre.

.-sshh... calla no vaya a ser que estos se enteren

.-Si no los despiertan el despertador por la mañana lo vamos a despertar nosotros

Harry y Ron estaba encima de la cama del primero hablando de la conversación que Harry había tenido con Lily. Los merodeadores estaban acostados menos James que vete tu a saber donde estaba

.-Es que, mi padre es tan..tan chulo-dijo Harry mirando su cama que estaba vacía- No sé, ya se que cuando estuve en el pensadero el año pasado lo vi así pero no es lo mismo verlo ahora.

.-No se supone que el año que viene cambia o algo así. A lo mejor cambia por ti-dijo Ron- Espera y si tenemos que estar aquí y si no fue casualidad que viniéramos a parar aquí

.-Tiene algo de sentido, pero no lo creo, quien iba a saber que Hermione iba a intentar hacer un trasladador y que encima le saliera mal ¿Quién iba a saber que algo le iba a salir mal a Hermione, la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts?

.-Por eso lo digo, no te parece que Dumbledore no se sorprendió de vernos era como si nos esperaba, y si Hermione hizo bien el trasladador y alguien lo cambiará

.-Son demasiadas suposiciones y no tenemos ninguna prueba de que sean ciertas-dijo Harry- y además en aquel callejón no había nadie

.-Querrás decir que nosotros no vimos a nadie puedo haber alguien, no sé, por allí. Vamos Harry tú eres el que mejor sabes que no se necesitan pruebas para saber una cosa

.-Ron-dijo Harry con una mezcla de burla, orgullo y asombro- Te estas haciendo mayor- dijo dandole unos golpecitos enel hombro

.-Mañana podremos pensar con claridad y se lo decimos a Hermione a ver que piensa-dijo Ron yéndose a su cama-Buenas noches

.-Buenas noches

En el dormitorio de las chicas, Lily no podía dormir su estomago crujía produciendo un sonido escalofriante y la cara le dolía demasiado. Miro por enésima vez al despertador de su mesilla. Las dos y cuarto, se levanto despacio por temor de despertar a alguna de sus amigas y se deslizo hasta la puerta consiguiendo abrirla sin hacer ruido. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió a las cocinas. Bajo una escalera que, en lugar de dar al sombrío paisaje subterráneo donde ella se había encontrado con Malfoy, desembocaba en un amplio corredor de piedra con un montón de cuadros la mayoría bodegones. Cuando se disponía a hacer cosquillas a la pera una voz la llamó, una voz que se le hacía tremendamente conocida

.-Evans

Lily se giro enfadada conociendo al propietario de la voz

.-Que quieres Potter

.-Solo estar contigo en la cocina

.-No sabes estar solito o tienes miedo de que te coma algún elfo doméstico-dijo Lily

.-Prefiero estar contigo

.-Pues yo no, me voy-y paso por delante de James pero se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras. Su estomago había rugido otra vez y supo que no podría dormirse antes de comer algo. Tendría que aguantar a Potter durante un rato.

.-Esta bien Potter, pero cuidado con lo que haces que nos conocemos-dijo entrando a las cocinas seguida de James

Una manada de elfos salieron a recibirles

.-Señorita Evans, un placer volver a verla-dijo un elfo inclinándose hasta que su nariz toco el suelo-Si le dice a Lenyn que desea estaré gustoso de servirla

.-Lenyn cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames simplemente Lily

.-Como usted desee señorita Lily Evans-dijo inclinándose nuevamente

.-Yo quiero lo de siempre-dijo Lily resignada a los modales de los elfos- ¿y tu?

.-Yo me conformo con un plato de dulces-dijo James

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa redonda mientras los elfos le servían, a Lily una pizza italiana con tomate, atún y mucho queso; y a James un cuenco con toda clase de dulces.

.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo James señalando el trozo de pizza que Lily se estaba comiendo

.-Una pizza, esta buenísima ¿quieres probarla?

James olvido los dulces, se sentó al lado de Lily y cogió un trozo de pizza dudoso

.-Vamos que no esta envenenada-dijo Lily animándolo

Finalmente James se armó de valor y le dio un mordisco al trozo de pizza. Se quedo un rato saboreándolo y luego se comió todo el trozo en cinco minutos.

Entre los dos se terminaron la pizza, que era tamaño familiar, en media hora y James cogió el cuenco con los dulces para comérselo por el camino, ya que ahora no le cabían nada más.

.-Deberían incluir la pizza en el menú de la comida-dijo James cuando salieron de la cocina tras haberse despedido de los elfos que no pararon de hacer reverencias hasta que salieron por la puerta

.-Si, antes los elfos no sabía hacerlas pero gracias a Padme que le encantan aprendieron. Cuando venimos es lo que nos suelen hacer.

.-Has odio eso-dijo James de repente

.-¿El que?-preguntó Lily

.- Era como un...-dijo James lentamente

.-...maullido-completo Lily

.-¡La gata de Filch!-exclamaron los dos mirando al suelo

.-Vamonos Filch no tardará en venir

.-¿Y por dónde? El único camino es ese-dijo señalando la dirección donde estaba la gata

.-Conozco un atajo-dijo James acercando a un cuadro donde estaba un castillo medieval medio en ruinas con una bandera inglesa-Por aquí

.-Pretendes que atravesemos un cuadro-dijo Lily incrédula

.-No, ven-dijo tocando alguna tecla secreta y abriendo el cuadro dejando ver un oscuro túnel

.-Pretendes que me meta ahí

.-Prefieres ver a Filch

.-En ese caso-y Lily siguió a James por el túnel que se cerro cuando ella hubo pasado dejándolo más oscuro- ¿a dónde conduce esto?

.-Si no me equivoco al sexto piso-dijo James tanteando las paredes

.-Genial tendremos que bajar tres pisos

.-Era el pasadizo que estaba más cerca-dijo James subiendo una cuesta que no parecía tener fin.

Después de media hora llegaron a una especie de pared sólida que no parecía querer abrirse.

.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Lily estaba harta de no ver nada

.-Sshh... Calla el interruptor tiene que estar por aquí-dijo pasando las manos por la puerta- Aja. Aquí esta

La puerta se abrió, salieron por fin a un pasillo conocido con las ventanas que daban al campo de quidditch, pero James se había equivocado no estaban en el sexto piso sino en el séptimo.

.-Huélelos...Están por aquí... Ya verán cuando pille a los estudiantes que no están en sus camas

.-¿Cómo ha subido Filch hasta aquí?-dijo Lily aterrorizada

.-Debe conocer otro pasadillo-dijo James echando a correr

.-¿Y ahora donde vamos?-dijo Lily

.-No se, lo más lejos posibles

.-Eh Potter para-dijo Lily al cabo de cinco minutos- Estamos corriendo en círculos

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Hemos pasado tres veces por delante de este cuadro-dijo señalando un cuadro donde un hombre dormía y abajo tenía una inscripción que ponía "Barnabás el chiflado"

.-Olfatea bien señora Norris, pillaremos a los alumnos-Filch se acercaba con una lámpara en la mano.

.-Por aquí-dijo Lily entrando por una puerta que estaba segura que antes no estaba. James la siguió y una vez dentro cerró la puerta y pego la oreja. Rezando por que a Filch no se le ocurriera entrar en esa habitación.

.-¿Dónde están esos mocosos?-dijo Filch-¿estás segura señora Norris?- Filch se marcho por otro pasadizo.

Lily se apoyo en la puerta y se deslizo hacia abajo suspirando aliviada.

.-Ha faltado un pelo

.-Vámonos antes de que vuelva-dijo James levantando a Lily del suelo para poder abrir la puerta

.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lily al ver que James no abría la puerta

.-No puede abrirse

.-Quita-dijo apartando a James de en medio

James tenía razón no había ningún tipo de picaporte, al parecer solo podía abrirse desde fuera

.-Estamos encerrados

* * *

No os olvidés de dejarme algun review pa subirme el animo que estoy un poco depre. Acepto de todo, besos, abrazos, tomates, pepinos y todo tipo de verduras jeje. 

Muxos besos a todos y nos vemos en el proximo


	5. La sala de los menesteres

Hola gente aquí estoy de nuevo!  
La verdad es que no pensaba publicar nada antes de irme a Inglaterra (me voy mañana!) pero vuestros reviews me han dado ánimos para dejaros otro capitulo antes de marcharme de vacaciones. Para que veáis lo que hace un review jeje. Muchas gracias a todos por dejármelos y espero que me dejéis muchos más.

Espero que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis algún que otro review. Tardaré mas en poner el próximo ya que me voy así que no os preocupéis que empezaré a escribirlo cuando vuelva.  
Contesto a los que me dejaron review muchas gracias.

**Serenitakou:** Gracias por tu review. El hacha esta mejor guardadita en el cajón y si es necesario intimidar a algún autor con ella, pues se intimida pero ya sabes que a mi no me hace falta jeje. Aquí esta la continuación para que no te quedes con la intriga. Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos wapa

**Flor89:** Hola wapa Gracias por los ánimos que me hacen falta jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo y déjame algún que otro review please que me hacen mucha ilu jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo. Bsos

**MarisolBlack:** A Lily no le pasó nada de momento, si es que soy muy mala. Dentro de dos o tres capis quien sabe lo que le puede pasar jeje (sonrisa maliciosa).  
Si es que Ron se está haciendo mayor, ya lo decía Harry, su hipótesis no esta mal pero tampoco bien, claro que aun no se puede demostrar que nada de lo que dice Ron sea cierto. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Muxos besos y cuídate!

**Hermione-gaditana:** Hola wapa! Gracias por tu review y por el cumplido jeje. En serio me alegro de que te guste y espero que me dejes tu review en este capitulo. Muxos bsos y abrazos.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 5: La sala de los menesteres

Lily se fijo por primera vez en la habitación en la que habían entrado. Era amplia, así que no tendrían problemas de oxigeno, en el fondo había una cama de matrimonio y en el suelo una alfombra con decorados árabes. También había una estantería con libros que hasta Petunia, que creia que los libros eran de adorno y que leer era de empollones, leería. Había libros de todo tipo, forma y tamaño, desde "Los secretos ocultos de las artes prohibidas" hasta "El señor de los anillos".Tambien habíaun balcón que daba a la cabaña de Hagrid.

.-Con algún hechizo podremos salir de aquí-dijo James muy optimista

.-Genial ¿te has traído la varita?

.-¿Yo¿Por qué tendría que llevar la varita yo?-exclamo James desesperado- ¿Tu no la llevas?

.-Si claro-dijo Lily sarcástica- ¿Para que me voy a llevar la varita a las cocina¿Por si algún elfo doméstico se niega a prepararme una pizza?

.-Pues tú me dirás como vas a salir de aquí

.-Ya pasará alguien por aquí, o en el peor de las casos nos tiramos por la ventana

.-Evans, te recuerdo que estamos en el séptimo piso, es una caída de mas de quinientos metros

.-Que prefieres ponerte a chillar como un loco-dijo Lily

James y Lily se miraron unos seegundo y:

.-SOCORRO, ESTAMOS AQUÍ-chillaron a dúo-¿PUEDE OIRNOS ALGUIEN?

Media hora después, cuando se cansaron de gritar o cuando no les quedaba saliva se sentaron en los cojines de la sala. A esas horas quien iba a pasar por allí.

.-Tendremos que dormir aquí-dijo James

.-¿Qué¿Aquí? Pero si solo hay una cama-dijo Lily horrorizada

.-Pero cabemos los dos de sobra

.-Ni se te ocurra que vamos a dormir los dos juntos, Potter

.-¿No querrás que duerma en el suelo?-dijo James

.-No, yo voy a dormir en el suelo

.-Las mujeres no suelen dormir en el suelo

.-Pues por eso mismo lo hago, estoy harta de los libros que muestran a las mujeres frágiles e indefensas. Buenas noches-dijo Lily cogiendo un cojín y tumbándose en la alfombra.

James no le quedo otro remedio que mirarla sonriendo, esa mujer si que tenía carácter no como Bárbara que por cierto donde estaría, no la había visto en todo el día.

Suspirando se tumbo en la cama que era muy cómoda y se durmió en seguida, demasiados sobresaltos ese día.

Se despertó cuando sintió el aire fresco de la noche en la cara. El balcón estaba abierto, aún era de noche pero faltaba poco para el amanecer, miró la "cama" de Lily, estaba vacía. Al parecer Lily no había dormido en una alfombra, se había echo una especie de cama con cojines, muy hábil.

Se levantó y fue al balcón, Lily estaba apoyada en la barandilla contemplando las pocas estrellas que aun no habían desaparecido del todo. Estaba tan guapa. Se acerco despacio por detrás y enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Lily al principio no lo rechazó pero cuando se percato de la situación y de la identidad del hombre que la abrazaba, se separo bruscamente mientras murmuraba todos tipo de cosas como "Eres un pervertido" o "No vuelvas a tocarme".

.-Tranquilízate Evans, ni que te hubiera violado, sobre te he dado un abrazo de amigos...compañeros...conocidos-terminó James

.-Menudo susto que me has metido Potter, no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Lily que ya se le habían agotado la lista de insultos

En ese momento el sol empezó a asomarse tímidamente entre las montañas del este. Todo se tiño de un amarillo anaranjado, era un amanecer precioso. Lily y James lo miraron embobados. James le paso una mano por la cintura de Lily pero esta ni se inmutó estaba demasiado concentrada en el maravilloso espectáculo.

--------

En el dormitorio de los chicos en Griffindor, Harry era el primero en levantarse. Desde el verano le gustaba levantarse temprano, le daba tiempo a hacer más cosas. Miró el reloj las 6 y cuarto. Todavía podía dejar a Ron dormir unos cuantos minutos más. Se dio una buena ducha de agua fría, a sabiendas de que podía pillar una pulmonía de muy padre y señor mío, se vistió con la túnica que Dumbledore o algún elfo doméstico (vete tú a saber) les había dejado encima de sus camas, las que ellos tenían eran muy modernas. Se fijó en la cama de su padre, no había dormido allí, a saber en que lió andaba metido, la noche anterior no había sido luna llena aparte de que Sirius y Remus estaban allí. Aunque la cama de Remus estaba vacía también, él si había dormido allí se habría levantada pronto. Salió a la sala común a buscarlo y lo encontró copiando unos apuntes que eran de... ¿historia de la magia?

.-Remus-dijo Harry suavemente

.-Harry ¡que sorpresa!-dijo Remus distraídamente

.-¿Estas copiando los apuntes de Historia de la Magia?

.-Uhm si, Hermione me los dejo ayer, como Lily no vino a clase

.-Creía que no te interesaba Historia de la magia como no tomas apuntes en clase

.-Si me interesa, pero en clase prefiero estar con Holly, no se lo digas a ella.

Harry no pudo contestarle porque Padme bajo por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Vestía unos vaqueros y un top rojo que la favorecía mucho. Aun no se había puesto la túnica de Hogwarts, en realidad se la quitaba siempre que tenía ocasión. En su opinión la túnica era para monjas

.-¿Habéis visto a Lily? No ha dormido en el dormitorio-dijo preocupada

.-James tampoco-dijo Remus acelerando en el copiado de apuntes

.-Estarán juntos-dijo Harry, por decir algo porque esos no se van juntos ni aunque solo queden ellos dos en el mundo

.-No-negaron Padme y Remus a la vez, si algo estaba claro era de que no estaban juntos al menos no por elección propia

.-Ya es hora de levantar a Ron-dijo Harry pensando en tirarle un cubo de agua helada a la cabeza

.-Y a Sirius-añadió Remus compartiendo el pensamiento de Harry.

Padme sonrió al oir el nombre de Sirius, esa chica no tenía arreglo.

-------

.-Si no viene nadie, nos perderemos las clases-dijo Lily

.-Ya ves que trauma-dijo James con cansancio leyendo el primer tomo del señor de los anillos que había encontrado en la estantería. "Para matar el tiempo" como le dijo a Lily cuando está le pregunto por su repentina obsesión de los libros

.-Todavía no he descartado la idea de salir por la ventana

.-Si te caes no voy a ir a recoger tus restos-dijo James esperando que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza

.-Si unimos varias sabanas-dijo rebuscando en el armario del fondo-Podemos formar una cuerda

Y como por arte de magia una larga cuerda apareció en el cajón. Lily soltó un grito emocionada, cuanto antes saliera de allí mejor.

.-Mira lo que he encontrado-dijo agitando la cuerda delante de las narices de James

.-Oye quita que estoy por cuando a Frodo le clavan una lanza los señores oscuros-protesto James

.-Me voy de aquí

.-Que vas a hacer... rape-dijo sin quitar ojo del libro

.-Prefiero hacer algo para salir de aquí no estar sentado esperando que llegue el espíritu santo a sacarnos

.-Estoy leyendo-dijo recalcando esas palabras

.-Nos veremos...algún día porque no pienses que voy a venir a sacarte

.-Tranquila no lo esperaba-dijo quitándole importancia con una mano, como si no le importase pasarse allí todo el día.

Lily ató un extremo de la cuerda a la barandilla y el resto lo tiro abajo, no llegaba al suelo pero desde esa altura podía saltar sin peligro. Suspirando y rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, paso un pierna por la barandilla, se agarró a la cuerda y pasó la otra. James cogió un cojín y se fue al balcón alegando que ahí estaba más fresco. Lily tras echarle una mirada comenzó el descenso

--------

.-Os mato, os juro que os mato

La escena era digna de fotografiar, Harry y Remus corrían por toda la sala común, que afortunadamente estaba vacía , perseguidos por Sirius, calado hasta los huesos que gritaba todo tipo de maldiciones.

.-Estáis dementes, como se os ocurre echarme agua helada en pleno invierno

.-Otoño-corrigió Harry esquivando un libro que su padrino le había lanzado y acabo estrellándose en la pared al lado de Remus

.-McGonagall no se va a poner muy contenta-dijo Remus al identificar el libro de transformaciones

.-Sirius cálmate-dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que venía hacia ellos con instintos homicidas- Solo ha sido un remojon

.-Si-apoyo Remus nervioso- Así estas mas despejado y de todas formas nos toca Historia de Magia a primera

Pero eso no hubiera contenido las ganas de asesinar de Sirius sino hubiera sido por la aparición de las chicas, en especial de Padme

.-¿Dónde está Hermione?-preguntó Harry notando la ausencia de su amiga

.-En la biblioteca-contesto Holly.

.-Que raro-dijo Ron sarcástico-Vamos a buscarla-dijo cogiendo a Harry del brazo y arrastrándolo literalmente a la biblioteca.

.-Estos chicos-dijo Remus negnado con la cabeza-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín-le dijo a Holly.

.-Bueno-dijo ella más colora que el pelo de Lily

-----

.-Se puede saber que interés tienes de ir a la biblioteca a las siete de la mañana?-pregunto Harry

.-Para probar mi teoría y así lo consultamos con Hermione a ver que opina-dijo Ron abriendo la puerta acristalada de la biblioteca.  
No les costo mucho trabajo encontrar a Hermione, solo tuvieron que buscar la pila de libros más grande y detrás apareció ella. Harry echó un vistazo a los libros y en todos ponía cosas como: "Cruza la línea del tiempo y averigua tus orígenes o tus descendientes" "Pasado, presente y futuro: todos en uno" y el que más gracia le hizo a Harry"¿Por qué esta traumatizado¿Tendrá que ver con su pasado? Descúbralo aqui"(N/A: Soy yo o estorima)

.-Hermione ¿qué haces?-le pregunto Harry

.-Intentó averiguar como llegamos aquí para poder regresar-dijo cerrando el libro que estaba consultando de golpe y abriendo otro bajo la mirada reprobadora de la bibliotecaria

.-¿Tanta prisa tienes en volver?-preguntó Ron

.-Cuanto antes nos pongamos mejor, nos va a costar semanas o incluso meses averiguar la razón. No podemos perder un año aquí

.-Yo no me quiero ir-dijo Harry suavemente

.-¿Qué!-exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez

.-Que no me quiero ir-repitió mas fuerte-Aquí están mis padres y Sirius, siempre he deseado tener la ocasión de conocerlos y ahora que puedo hacerlo, no voy a volver solo porque tu no quieras perder un año de estudio- y Harry se fue dando un portazo y haciendo que Madame Beaucoup (la bibliotecaria) le prohibiera la entrada a la biblioteca. Claro que la puso con el nombre James Potter, pero no importa éste no va a la biblioteca ni en pintura.

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada de tristeza y desesperación, ellos sin Harry no se iban a ninguna parte ni aunque tuvieran que estar allí diez años.

------

James termino por abandonar la lectura, no podía leer pensando en la posible caída de Lily. Justo cuando Frodo había descubierto la manera de entrar en las abandonadas estancias de Moira, morada del primo del Gimli (el enano), Lily se ponía a hacer rape. No es que le importara ella, ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que si se caía las culpas se la echarían a él y eso si que no.

Lily ya iba por la altura del despacho de McGonagall, la cuerda se acababa unos metros mas abajo, le demostraría a James que sabía cuidarse ella sola. Pero Lily cometió un error se confió demasiado y no le presto atención donde ponía las manos. No se agarro con la suficiente rapidez a la cuerda y cayó cien metros abajo, se escucho un grito de angustia pero no era de ella, era James que estaba con la boca abierta. Lily ya se veía en su funeral cuando sintió unos brazos sujetándola. Miró al portador y era Remus quien había detenido su caída, justo cuando James ya iba a saltar detrás de ella. Lily se desmayo del susto.

.-Eh Lupin aparta tus zarpas de ella-le grito James desde lo alto, iba a decir "licántropo" en vez de "Lupin" pero se contuvo a tiempo. Remus no estaba solo, Holly iba con él.

Fue a la puerta con intención de derribarla a patadas pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierta, corrió escaleras abajo como un descosido hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni Remus ni Lily estaban allí, choco con Sirius cuando volvía a la clase que les tocaba ahora que no sabía cual era.

.-James ¿qué te pasa?

.-Has visto a Remus o a Evans

.-Me parece que estaban en la enfermería-dijo Sirius haciendo memoria- ¿a dónde vas?

Pero James ya había salido corriendo a la enfermería.

-----------

.-En serio, estoy bien-Lily intento incorporarse pero varios pares de manos la obligaron a tumbarse- Solo ha sido un desmayo

.-Has estado baja de energías querida-dijo la señora Pomfrey revisando las pruebas que le había hecho a Lily

.-Eso es porque ha estado tres días sin desayunar-aclaró Padme que se las arreglaba para saber quien comía y quien no

.-Es que no tenía tiempo-aclaró Lily echando una mirada fulminate a Padme-pero a partir de ahora desayunaré todos los días. Déjeme salir-dijo Lily poniendo cara de ángel, que se le daba muy bien

.-Con una condición-dijo Madame Pomfrey, Lily sonrió encantada- Ahora mismo vas a desayunar.

.-Hecho-dijo Lily dando un brinco de la cama y saliendo a toda prisa de la enfermería. No le gustaba las enfermerías ni hospitales, la deprimían mucho.

En la puerta choco con James Potter que entraba rápidamente en la sala, los dos cayeron al suelo.

------

.-Y dices que pasaste una noche entera con James Potter-dijo Holly riendo, ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Lily y James.

El Otoño estaba acabando con las hojas de todos los árboles de Hogwarts y ahora tenían pinta de esqueletos mutantes.

.-Si, pero fue horrible, como solo había una cama tuve que dormir en el suelo-confesó Lily

.-¿Dormiste en el suelo?-dijo Padme uniéndose a la risa de Holly

.-Dejad de reíros, antes duermo en el suelo que en la misma cama que Potter-dijo Lily seria

Eso acrecentó la risa de Padme y Holly, la noche seguro que había sido muy movidita y por lo que conocían a Lily en el fondo le había gustado. Cuantos mujeres hubieran dado lo que fuera por pasar una noche con James Potter.

.-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba la sala?-preguntó Hermione que también participaba en la conversación y era la única que no estaba riéndose, aparte de Lily

.-Era una habitación que no la había visto en mi vida, cuando entramos no pudimos abrir desde dentro y cuando ayer quise volver no estaba-explico Lily

.-Me parece que ya se en que sala estuvisteis

.-Ah si-preguntó Lily-¿En cual?

.-Se llama, la sala de los menesteres o la sala que viene y va

Holly y Padme dejaron de reír interesada en la historia de Hermione que prometía ser muy interesante

----

En la habitación de los chicos, James también les contaba lo que había pasado con Lily aunque otra versión distinta másparecida a una película de aventuras que a la realidad. Según él, lo había planeado todo en la cocina pero luego vino Filch que hacía el papel de malo y él (que hacía el papel de bueno por si algunas lo dudabais) tuvo que buscar un pasadizo para salvar a la doncella en apuras, que era Lily. Aunque nadie se trago ese cuento pero Harry y Ron llegaron a la misma conclusión (no a la conclusión de que James era un chulo y un egocéntrico, que eso ya lo sabían) sino a que la sala donde habían pasado la noche era la sala de los menesteres.

Una figura femenina rubia de bote y con muchas curvas entró por la puerta como Pedro por su casa, y se sentó en las rodilla de James. O eso pretendió porque James dándose cuenta de sus intenciones desde que entro en la sala, se apartó a tiempo por lo que la pobre chica acabó en el suelo.

Ésta un poco bastante enfadada por la conducta de James se levantó mirando a todos los que estaban en el dormitorio.

.-Bárbara ¿para qué has venido?

.-Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi novio-pregunto ella enfadada

.-Bárbara cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tú y..

.-Es la primera vez que vienes a este dormitorio-le cortó Remus

.-Bueno es la primera vez que tú me ves aquí-replicó Bárbara- Como sea he venido a decirte que Dumbledore os ha llamado a ti y a Lily a su despacho

.-¿Por qué?

.-No se-murmuró Bárbara mirándose las uñas- Quizás sea porque ayer no fuisteis a cumplir cierto castigo que os puso conmigo

.-Mierda-dijo James saliendo corriendo a buscar a Lily

.-¿Por qué no los avisaste ayer?-pregunto Sirius

.-Se me olvido-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Chao chicos

Y salió por donde cinco segundos antes había salido James.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado?  
Dejarme algun review porfa que me hacen muxa ilu jeje. Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que paseis todos un buen veranito. 

Muxos besos

Ellie Bennet


	6. El castigo de Dumbledore

Hola!

Si, ya se que he tardado mucho y que no tengo excusa (Eli se esconde detrás de un gran sillón de cuero negro) Pero es que mi musa estaba de vacaciones y no volvio hasta hoy. Y ya ves yo aprovechándome de su vuelta escribe la mitad que me faltaba para terminar el capitulo. Antes había escrito el principio que no me gusta mucho pero que se le va a hacer así lo he dejado.

Tengo un pregunta que haceros: Con quien preferís que salga Harry ¿con Hermione o con Ginny? Me dejáis la respuesta en un critica please

Contesto a los reviews

**Serenitakou: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y de que te rieras. Yo tambien espero seguir con ese ánimo aunque cuando mi musa se me va, el animo tambien jeje. Trataré de poner mas escenas entre James, Lily y Harry en el proximo capitulo. De todas formas recuérdamelo por si se me olvida.

Ciudate mucho wapa y espero que te guste este capitulo

**Flor89: **Hola again wapa! Todo llegara a su tiempo, lo de DA no esta mal pero no se si ponerlo o no...Suficiente líos tienes ya para empezar con eso. K morro que tengas el sexto libro...yo como no se suficiente ingles pos no puedo leérmelo así que tengo que tener paciencia y esperar a que salga en español. Ya me contarás como vas con el libro y algunas cosas interesantes. Muchas gracias por tu review y muxos besos

**MarisolBlack: **Hola! Todo a su tiempo como ya he dicho antes. Lily dejara de juzgar a James tarde o temprano pero es que James no se lo pone nada fácil y lo pobre no sabe que hacer. Y James cambiara su actitud pero de momento seguirá siendo igual de chulo aunque un poco menos por lo que pasa en este capi.

En cuanto a Harry, si tendrá que irse y abandonar a sus padres y a Sirius pero es que al pobre le da mucha pena hacerlo y a Ron y a Hermione les va a costar varios capis convencerlo.

Cuidate mucho wapa y besos

**Emma Felton: **Hola gracias por tu review. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero estaba de viaje y mi musa de vacaciones así cualquiera se pone a escribir. Pero ya he actualizado y el próximo vendrá mas pronto

Muxos besazos

Espero que les guste el capitulo y otra cosa. Se que al principio meto un rollo muy grande digno de la clase de Binns pero era importante saber como estaban las cosas en esa época más tarde descubrireis porque.

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: El castigo de Dumbledore_**

Albus Dumbledore, era el mago más poderoso del mundo. Nadie sabia con certeza su edad; unos decían que rondaba los ochenta años y otros con mas imaginación y diversión decía que tenía unos doscientos años de antigüedad. En los libros mas avanzados de Historia de la Magia Antigua, se describe a Dumbledore como el mago con mayor poder y con mayor sabiduría. Se decía que descendía del propio Merlín o por lo menos había tenido contacto directo con él y las leyendas afirman que Merlín le había transferido algunos de sus más valioso hechizos.  
Allá en la Edad media, donde la brujería era considerada un poder mortal y donde quemaban miles de personas acusadas de practicar la brujería y de rendirle culto al diablo, Merlín fue el único que no acusaron de nada. La gente no pensaba que un agradable anciano pudiera practicar conjuros. ¡Que equivocados estaban! La mayoría de las quemas eran de mujeres entre veinte y cuarenta años, no se sabía si eran o no brujas pero eso no importaba; bastaba con que alguien dijera que era una bruja para que fuera quemada viva. Como siempre la mujer fue considerada débil, inferior al hombre en fuerza e inteligencia, la presa perfecta para dejarse seducir por Satanás y de inducir al hombre a cometer pecados. Porque, claro, los hombres nunca cometían ningún pecado...no...todo era culpa del sexo femenino. Bueno, pues Dumbledore tenía guardados en algún sitio secreto, los pergaminos que Merlín le había dado.

Pero si había algo en lo que coincidían todos los libros, leyendas y mitos era en que Dumbledore era un persona amble, pacifica, simpática y hasta cierto punto un poco loca; pero cuando se enfadaba se convertía en alguien a quien no te gustaría tener como enemigo...Y así precisamente era como Lily, James y Bárbara iban a ver al director de Hogwarts.

.-Adelante

Lily, James y la súper modelo-súper divertida de Hogwarts léase Bárbara entraron en el despacho del director.

James había ido corriendo a ver a Lily, encontrándola hablando con sus amigas de no seque sala.

Al principio James pensó que iba a ser más fácil contactar con la Evans, pero al ver que simplemente lo ignoraba decidió recurrir a las palabras "castigo" y "Dumbledore" logrando el efecto deseado. Lily se quedo unos segundos en shock para luego coger a James de la manga de la túnica y arrastrarlo literalmente a la gárgola de piedra. Cuando llegaron, Lily cansada de correr y James con la manga tres tallas más grande, se encontraron con Bárbara que los estaba esperando. Dijeron la contraseño "Jugo de avellanas" y se prepararon para recibir el castigo del director, sin imaginar el castigo que este les tenía preparado.

.-Quiero que me deis una explicación por vuestra falta de ayer-exigió Dumbledore

Por la mente de Lily pasaron varias imágenes: ella mirando las estrellas, James abrazándola por detrás, ella haciendo rape y ella chocando con James en la enfermería. No se dio cuenta de que James había comenzado a explicar el motivo de su falta, a Lily solo le vasto con escuchar unas palabras para saber que se lo estaba inventando todo. James decía que sufrió un desmayo por una fuerte impresión al ver en una revista muggle del corazón anunciando la ruptura del actor Harrison Ford con la actriz Elle McFerson. Ya iba a protestar cuando James le dijo con la mirada "Tranquila, sigueme el juego". Pero Dumbledore descubrió que estaba mintiendo; tal vez fue por que no se le escapa nada o porque es un as en legemancia, a la vez que supo el verdadero motivo de su falta (esta vez si que fue con legemancia) Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el plan iba sobre ruedas

.-Entiendo señor Potter-dijo fingiendo estar preocupado por la noticia de la ruptura-y dice que Harrison Ford dejo a Elle McFerson para liarse con Demi Moore

James asintió

.-Muy bien entiendo la impresión de la señorita Evans-dijo Albus-¿Pero si todos decían que se iba a casar con Julia Ormond?

.-Eh-James no sabía que decir

.-Solo eran rumores profesor-le interrumpió Lily

.-Claro-dijo Dumbledore-De todas formas ayer la señorita Sullivan no cumplió su castigo. Por eso lo cumpliréis los tres juntos esta tarde

.-Que alegría-murmuro Lily sarcástica

.-¿Decías algo?-pregunto Dumbledore

.-NO..no-repuso nerviosa-Que hace buen día jeje

.-¿Y cuál es el castigo?-dijo Bárbara, que mientras ellos estaban discutiendo la vida amorosa de Harrison Ford ella había sacado su lima del bolsillo al tiempo que no se perdía detalle.

.-Ah si se me había olvidado. Tenéis que ir al bosque prohibido

A Bárbara se le cayo la lima de las manos

-...s...S...s...-

.-Hola a todos. Soy James Potter como ya sabéis-dijo guiñando un ojo a las golpeadoras del equipo-Estamos aquí para hacer las pruebas para ingresar en el mejor equipo de quidditch de la historia.

.-Aquí tenemos las listas de los jugadores que se han apuntado-continuo Sirius-Necesitamos dos cazadores y un guardián

El equipo de quidditch estaba formado por James el capitán y buscador, Sirius, uno de los cazadores y Keyra y Katya las golpeadoras. Faltaban dos cazadores y un guardián y esa tarde estaban realizando las pruebas

.-Muy bien comencemos-dijo el capitán

El primero de la lista fue Thomas Mckenzie, Sirius montó en la escoba y se pasaron la quaffle, Keyra y Katya le mandaron bugglers para que las esquivara y James hizo de guardián mientras conjuraba algunas bolas de fuego. Thomas no lo hizo tan mal, esquivo las buggles y las bolas e incluso logro colar la quaffle en un aro pero termino chocándose con una columna del estadio mientras esquivaba una buggler.

Luego vinieron los hermanos Sanford, no lograron colar ninguna quaffle y casi tiran a Sirius de la escoba pero evitaron las llamas de fuego. Siguió pasando gente, todos tenían algún fallo menos Nicolás Craf que logro hacerlo perfecto, después llego el turno de Harry. James se sorprendió al verlo allí y mas montado en escoba, había que admitir que el chico no jugaba nada mal. Se compenetro enseguida con Sirius, esquivo las bugglers, burlo a las bolas de fuego y batió el record colando quaffles.

Luego tocó el turno de las pruebas para capitán, Harry rezó para que Ron lo hiciera bien y no se pusiera nervioso. Ahora participaban Sirius, James y Nicolas Craf que intentaban colar la quaffle por los aros desde diferentes ángulos. Ron paró cinco pero le metieron la sexta. En comparación con las pocas personas que se habían presentado para ese puesto, lo hizo mejor.

Al final el equipo se reunió para deliberar y decidir quienes iban a ser los nuevos miembros del equipo de Griffindor.

.-Ese Dursley es bueno-dijo Katya

.-Pero Kitchener no lo ha hecho mal-dijo James no queriendo admitir la buena jugada de Harry

.-Pero Dursley lo ha hecho mil veces mejor-dijo Keyra con evidente admiración y con cierto tono romántico que no paso desapercibido para James

.-¿Quién vota a favor de Harry Dursley?-pregunto Sirius, y este se sorprendió al ver su mano alzada junto a la de Katya y Keyra.

.-¿Y quien vota por Robert kitchener?-Nadie alzo la mano, ni siquiera James lo hizo

.-Muy bien, Dursley queda en el puesto de cazador con Sirius

.-Aun nos falta otro puesto de cazador-dijo Sirius suspirando-¿Qué tal Craf?

.-¿Y Kitchener?-pregunto James

.-Que manía tienes tu con Kitchenes, Craf lo ha hecho mejor y además es más simpático-dijo Katya

.-¿Quién votar por Nicolás Craf?- Keyra y Katya levantaron la mano. Sirius miro a James indeciso.

.-Esta bien, Craf es mejor-dijo James alzando la mano

.-Los nuevos cazadores son Harry Dursley y Nicolás Craf

.-Nos queda el guardián

.-El amigo de Dursley-propuso Katya al instante

.-¿Ronald Weasley? Pero si le has logrado colar una-dijo James

.-Pero ha sido al que menos le hemos colado

.-¿Votos a favor de Ronald Weasley?

Esta vez los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo. Ronald Weasley sería el nuevo guardián de Griffindor

-...s...S...s...-

-No se porque tardan tanto-Harry y Ron estaban sentados en las gradas esperando que tomaran una decisión.

.-No te impacientes Ron, seguro que te eligen lo hiciste genial

.-Gracias, es raro volver a hacer pruebas de quidditch, yo que pensaba que ya no tendría que hacerlas mas.

.-Anda, pues mira que yo de cazador, es que no me veo-dijo Harry-Lo mío es ser buscador no cazador

.-Que le vamos a hacer, el puesto de buscador ya esta ocupado y no querrás que tu padre te lo deje. Además estarás con Sirius

.-Eso serán si me eligen. Me gustaría que mi padre me prestara mas atención no que pasara de mi olímpicamente, quizás podemos conseguir llegar a ser amigos-dijo optimista

.-Lo dudo-dijo Ron haciendo que las pequeñas esperanzas de Harry se desvanecieran-Este James es arrogante, chulo, mujeriego y con mucho ego. Me parece que a menos que le digas quien eres de verdad no obtendrás nada de él y seguirá saliendo con la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts y no hará caso a tu madre

.-Eso es-dijo Harry de repente-Ron eres un genio

.-Díselo a Hermione, si en el fondo siempre lo supe-dijo Ron orgulloso-Y por cierto ¿porque soy un genio?

Pero Harry ya se había ido corriendo en busca de la biblioteca o lo que es lo mismo de Hermione

Ron se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a James que lo llamaba con la mano. Ya habían decidido si sería guardián o no

-...s...S...s...-

A las ocho Lily, James y Bárbara estaban en la entrada al bosque prohibido recibiendo instrucciones de Dumbledore.

.-Quiero que encuentren y me traigan los dos huevos de mantícora, son necesarios para hacer el antídoto que cura el veneno de serpiente

Lily iba a abrir la boca pero Dumbledore la interrumpió

.-Cuanto antes vayan antes volverán. Buenas suerte-y dicho esto se fue.

.-Será mejor empezar-dijo James entrando en el bosque con Lily, Bárbara no se atrevía a pasar.

.-Venga-la animó James mientras Lily le dirigía una mirada que daba miedo-Que no pasa nada

Bárbara entró despacio mirando a todas partes como si esperara que algún hombre lobo se abalanzara sobre ella. James se fijo en la ropa de Bárbara, desde luego iba vestida para salir de fiesta no para entrar en el bosque. Llevaba un top amarillo con las palabras "I´m sexy" en lila, una minifalda vaquera con un cinturón casi tan grande como la falda, y unos zapatos con un tacón de aguja finísimo.

.-¿a dónde te crees que vamos Sullivan?-dijo Lily que también parecía haberse fijado en el aspecto de la Ravenclaw-No nos vamos de juerga

Bárbara se miro sorprendida

.-No tenía otra cosa que ponerme-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Lily bufo enojada, como podría la gente ir siempre con tacones, si ella no los podía ni ver.

.-Tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa que le gusto a James-Quítate los zapatos

.-¿QUÉ?-exclamo asustada-no pienso andar descalza

.-Quítatelos un momento y déjamelos-dijo pacientemente estirando la mano

Bárbara la obedeció a regañadientes, quedándose descalza con la hierba a sus pies. Enseguida ayo una solución positiva y se tiro a los brazos de James para que la sujetara

Lily cogió el primer zapato con la punta, se dirigió a una piedra que había en el camino y empezó a golpearlo con ella. Bárbara emitió un gripo desesperado cuando el tacón se desprendió del zapato, quedándose en un zueco, Lily hizo los mismo con el otro y después se los devolvió. Bárbara los contemplo horrorizada.

.-¡Mis zapatos de Armani!

.-Ahora irás más cómoda-dijo Lily-En marcha

Bárbara se probo los zapatos sin tacón, iba mejor que antes pero aun así iba incomoda. Cuando salieran de ese sitio asqueroso, la Evans le iba a tener que comprar unos zapatos decentes.

.-Bueno si no me equivoco, las mantícoras prefieren los sitios oscuros y llanos que no haya piedras preferiblemente

.-¡Que delicadas!-farfulló Bárbara aun enfadada

Continuaron el camino, con Bárbara aterrorizada de cualquier cosa que se moviera. Llegaron a un claro de camino, lleno de tierra lisa y de árboles alrededor, James y Lily estaban pendiente de cualquier ruido y movimiento. Bárbara estaba asustada y se mordía las uñas constantemente. De repente un ser salió de la nada abalanzándose sobre Lily que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo a tiempo y cayo de espaldas al suelo con ese "ser" sobre ella. Era una especie mitad animal mitad humano, con aspecto de un humano, escamas de dragón, uñas afiladas y los ojos de un color verde claro, agrio y podrido.

.-LILY-gritó James intentando apartar aquel bicho de ella. Pero parecía que al bicho le había gustado Lily porque no la dejaba en paz. Lily forcejeaba como una loca mientras Bárbara estaba aterrorizada dando gracias de no haber sido ella la que estaba en la tierra manchándose el pelo.

Y en un forcejeo la mantícora araño profundamente el brazo de Lily. Esta dio un grito mitad de sorpresa y mitad de miedo. Estaba contaminada

-...s...S...s...-

.-Crees que estarán bien-pregunto Holly

.-Estos seguros que ya se estarán peleando-dijo Padme

.-Con tal de que vuelvan sanos y salvos-dijo Harry

.-¿Buscando los huevos de una mantícora?-pregunto Hermione con incredulidad- No lo creo

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la chimenea de la sala común de Griffindor: Harry, Sirius, Remus, Padme, Holly, Ron y Hermione. Estaban hablando de sus amigos James y Lily y de la suerte que correrían

.-Herm-dijo Holly que ya le había cogido cariño a la nueva-¿Sabes algo que nosotras no sabemos?

.-Puede-dijo esta nerviosa-Una mantícora es un animal un poco peligroso ... bueno ... peligroso y para coger sus huevos(N/A: No piensen mal) tienes que pasar por encima de ella

.-Espera a ver si he entendido-dijo Sirius-Tienes que enfrentarte a ella para conseguir sus huevos no?

.-Tan lento como siempre Black-dijo Padme

.-Cállate Foster

.-No me da la gana-dijo esta cruzándose de brazos

.-Angie, ven-dijo llamando a una chica de quinto muy guapa, rubia y con los ojos verdes, que estaba terminando su trabajo de adivinación y obediente fue con Sirius y se sentó en su regazo. Padme lo miro con odio comprimido.

.-Que, esa es tu nueva puta de la semana

.-No soy ninguna puta, zorra-dijo la tal Angie dejando de mirar los labios de Sirius para mirar a Padme-No te permito que vuelvas a insultarme

.-Tú y cuantas como tú-dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo

.-Ya basta Foster-gruño Sirius

.-¿Te pones de su parte?

.-No empecéis vosotros también-dijo Remus

.-El prof...quiero decir Lupin tiene razón-dijo Harry

.-Tú no te metas Dursley-dijo Sirius con desprecio que hizo que Harry lo mirara con dolor

.-Déjalo en paz-lo defendió Padme-El que no te tienes que meter eres tú, NO TE METAS MAS EN MI VIDA

Y se fue dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta del susto, pero que le pasaba, si a él no le importaba que cualquier chica le gritará "Pero esta no es cualquier chica" se dijo mirando la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas. Remus siguió la dirección de su mirada.

.-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió-Bastante daño le has hecho ya

Angie sonrió estúpidamente y acto seguido se lanzo a devorar los labios de Sirius y éste acepto el beso sin ganas. ¿Por qué Padme se habría puesto así? Cualquiera entendía a esa chica.

Holly los miró con asco, como podía Sirius hacer semejante cosa, como podía hacerle daño a su amiga. Hermione también los miro sorprendida, en el futuro Sirius no acababa con ninguna de las dos, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que Sirius y Padme estaban colados el uno por el otro ¿Por qué Sirius se empeñaba en insultarla? Se encogió de hombre. Igual que Lily y James, que tercas que eran las personas del pasado.

-...s...S...s...-

La mantícora se cansó de Lily y giro hasta dar con Bárbara, que aprovecho ese momento para admirar sus zapatos sin tacón que le había costado una fortuna. James demasiado preocupado por Lily, que estaba en el suelo con un arañazo profundo en el brazo y con pinta de , estar a punto de sufrir un ataque psíquico no se dio cuenta que los ojos de la mantícora se había fijado en su novia ficticia. Bueno, no se fijo hasta que la noviecita emitió un grito lo bastante fuerte para dejar sordo a todo el bosque. La mantícora la había acorralado en un árbol cercano, sin parar de emitir un gruñido semejante al de un búfalo en celo.

.-Parece que se las arreglan bien-dijo Lily en un susurro

.-¿Te encuentras bien?

.-No, pero no importa. Ayuda a tu novia

.-No voy a dejarte sola

.-No digas tonterías Potter, no te importo-dijo Lily respirando agitadamente-Si discutimos todos los días

.-Eso no importa, me importas Evans y no te puedo dejar ahí tirara con el brazo lleno de sangre.

Lily se miró el brazo y un poco mas y se desmaya del susto. El corte era profundo y sangraba abundantemente, tenía sangre hasta poco mas abajo del codo

.-Di el hechizo "manticorus exilium"-dijo tratando de ignorar el repentino picor y escozor que el corte le producía

.-¿Qué?

.-¡Hazlo!

.-Manticorus exilium-dijo apuntando a la mantícora que estaba apunto de clavar sus afilados dientes al cuello de Bárbara, que lloraba como una magdalena. Un chorro de un brillo dorado salió de la punta de la varita de James y le dio de lleno a la mantícora. Pero no era suficiente fuerte, pues esta empezaba a resistirse y James empezaba a agotarse. Cada vez se resistía mas y James tuvo que agarrarse a un árbol para no caerse. La mantícora se dirigió hacia él enfadada, él hechizo le había dolido mucho pero no lo suficiente. James ya podía sentir sus zarpas en su brazo cuando una potentevoz sonó a su lado

.-Manticorus exilum-James contemplo asombrado como una aparición que se parecía a Lily Evans empuñaba la varita con la mano izquierda y trataba de salvarlo del bicho. Bárbara que ya había dejado de llorar amargamente pero que aun conservaba los ojos rojos cogió su varita y haciendo acoplo de todo el valor que tenía, acompaño a Lily en el hechizo. Eran dos contra uno y el hechizo empezaba a surtir efecto pero faltaba algo más. James vio su varita tirada en el suelo, del susto se le había caído. La cogido y entre los tres lograron matar a la mantícora o por lo menos dejarla incosciente durante unos buenos días.

Los tres cansados por el esfuerzo se tumbaron en la arena, a Barbara ya no le importo que su pelo se llenase de arena o que su ropa se manchara solamente necesitaba descansar.

.-Potter tengo que decirte algo-dijo Lily levantando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que James hacía lo mismo.

.-Yo también-dijo ilusionado de pensar que era lo mismo lo que tenía que decirse

.-Átame-dijo Lily mostrando sus muñecas haciendo que James se levantara de golpe

.-¿Qué?..Como que te...pero porque...te has vuelto loca

.-Hazlo, soy peligrosa

.-¿Que?-repitió tontamente

.-Me estoy convirtiendo en mantícora-dijo bajando la cabeza apenada

Y James pudo comprobar que sus ojos esmeraldas cambiaban hasta un verde mas claro y con aspecto agrio muy familiar.

.-Oh Dios mio

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Siento haberlo terminado aquí, pero si no iba atardar un poco mas en subirlo y no podía haceros esperar más.

Espero que me dejéis algun que otro review (ya sabeis que yo con poco me conformo) y contestarme a la pregunta de Harmione o Ginny.

Hasta el proximo y prometo no tardar tanto como con este

Muchos besos a todos

Ellie Bennet


	7. Como enamorar a Sirius Black

Hola!  
Ya estoy de vuelta, esta vez he tardado poco gracias a todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, muchas gracias a todos/as, por su apoyo y sus ánimos que tanta falta me hacen.

Dejándonos de rollos, no tengo ni idea cuando voy a volver a actualizar, antes de nada intentare hacerlo pronto pero como todos sabéis el lunes empiezan otra vez las clases (sniff, sniff) y voy a estar muy liada en los estudios pero intentare encontrar algún hueco para escribir, entre clase y clase, ya veré como me las apaño para seguir escribiendo. Porque seguir seguiré para todos los que dicen que no voy a terminar esta historia.

Repsecto a la votación de con quién se va a quedar Harry, siento mucho decir (lo siento por los que votaron a la otra) que Harry va a estar con...(sonidos de tambores) ... Ginny, repito que lo siento por los que votaron Hermione pero no podía hacer que saliera con las dos a la vez para contentaros a todos así que he decidió a Ginny. Espero que nadie se enfade y entiendan lo difícil que resulta tener que elegir, pero en fin así es la vida. En otro fic que haga (en un tiempo muuy lejano) hago un Harry/Hermione para compensaros.

Una aclaración acerca de las mantícoras ya que muchos me habéis preguntado acerca de ellas. Una mantícora NO es como un hombre lobo, solo se parece en que los dos pueden transmitir su "condición" a los humanos pero mientras que para convertirte en hombre lobo te tiene que morder no es necesario esto (como visteis en el capitulo anterior) para convertirte en mantícora, solo es necesario un arañazo para hacerlo.

Otra cosa de las mantícoras, cuando te conviertes en una de ellas no puedes volver a convertirte en humano y luego convertirte en mantícora otra vez (al contrario que los hombres lobo) Cuando una te araña quedas convertido en mantícora para siempre, son pocos los antídotos contra esta enfermedad y hay que administrarlos en un periodo record para que tengan resultado. Y solo funcionan en el caso de que no hayas matado a nadie hasta entonces, matar a alguien es como el rito de iniciación para las mantícoras. Una vez hecho esto no hay vuelta atrás, estas condenada a ser mantícora el resto de tu vida. Otra singularidad de las mantícoras es su forma de alimentarse, se comen sus propios huevos, por decirlo de alguna manera, se fabrican su propio alimento. Los huevos no sirven para reproducirse, es decir, una mantícora no se reproduce por huevos sencillamente no se puede reproducir a menos que contamine a algún ser humano.

Y aclarado este punto, espero no haberles aburrido, contesto a los review. Muchas gracias a todos, gracias:

**Valeweasley: **No es como la de Remus, como ya te explique arriba. Es totalmente diferente sobre todo porque no puede trannsformarse de nuevo en humana y luego otra vez en mantícora. Si eres mantícora...eres mantícora. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas respecto a eso. Al final si voy a poner a Harry con Ginny, espero que te haya gustado el resultado y muchas gracias por tu review. Besazos.

**Maria: **Hola wapa! Siento haberlo dejado así pero no me pude resistir, me encanta dejar a los lectores con la intriga como ya habrás averiguado jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review. Si voy a formar una pareja de Harry con Ginny y no con Hermione, lo de Hermione con Ron ya se verá mas delante de momento con Harry y Ginny, Lily y James y las otras voy sobrada. No he tardado mucho en poner este nuevo capitulo para que veas que decía la verdad cuando dije en el otro que este lo subiría pronto. Muchas graicas de nuevo por tu review y nos vemos en el siguiente. Bsos

**Serekou: **Hola Sere! Ya me imaginaba que eras Serenitakou. Voy a poner mas escenas de Harry, James y Lily, pero no en este, lo siento pero primero tendrán que salir James y Lily del bosque y de momento no hacen mas que adentrarse en él pero tranquila que pondré mas escenas de la family Potter gracias por recordármelo. Siento que al final Harry no se vaya a quedar con Hermione, pero gracias por darme tu opinión. Muchos bsos wapa!

**Witch Griselda Ravenwood: **Hola! Bienvenida a este fic! El pobre de Harry quiere quedarse en este tiempo, es comprensible, pero aunque él sabe que no puede hacerlo no puede evitar querer quedarse y conocer a sus padres. Aunque al paso que estos dos llevan (lily y James) mejor que no se quedara jeje. Que suerte de haberte leído el 6 en ingles, ojala mi ingles mediera para leerme un libro entero pero... habrá que esperar a que quieran traducirlo a español de una vez. Siento que Harry no se quedara con Hermione, pero bueno gracias por dejar tu opinión y en un futuro no muy lejano escribire un Harry/Hermione.

¿Qué es Beyblade? Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que es porque nunca he odio hablar de él, me podrías explicar un poco de que va y me paso por alguna de tus historias a leerla. Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Miko Tonks: **Hola! Pues bienvenido a esta historia, me alegro mucho de que te guste y siento no poder poner a Harry con Hermione. De verdad que lo siento pero al final se queda con Ginny, ya sabes que algún día haré algún Harry/Hermione para compensarlo. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y que no deje de gustarte. Bsos

**Aniluja: **Hola wapa! Me alegro de que te guste este fic y bienvenida a él. Siento haberlo dejado en un parte así pero... me encanta dejarlo asi (jeje, k mala k soy) Pues al final Harry se queda con Ginny, espero que te guste la elección y prepárate para ver a Ginny que aparecerá muy pronto. Nos vemos pronto y bsos.

**Helen Black Potter: **Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews para cualquier cosa. Si lo de Lily es muy extraño pero... Lily es extraña y respecto a lo de mejorarse yo tambien espero que lo haga, aunque si James no se da prisa poco podrá hacer. Aun falta mucho para que Harry nazca, estan en sexto y se supone que Harry nace o por lo menos Lily se queda embarazada de él cuando terminan Hogwarts y se van a hacer sus vidas. Claro que para entonces Lily y James ya habrán empezado a salir y al paso que van para eso también falta. Hasta pronto y muchos besos wapa

**Bronwyn bm: **Hola! Gracias por tu review y me alegro (para variar) de que te guste el capitulo. Con que me digas eso ya soy feliz (a k me conformo con poco) En serio que muchas gracias por dejarme un review y espero que la historia te siga gustando y que sigas dejando review, que con con poco me conformo. Muchos besazos

**MarisolBlack: **Hola wapa! Si Dumbledore le puso ese castigo a las tres es po una razon, que no se si te la imaginaras ya. Pero Dumbledore tiene mucha imaginacion y en poner castigos es un experto. James es así, tan engreido, chulo, orgulloso..., esperemos que cambie porque sino no tiene nada que hacer con Lily. James ya descubrira lo bueno que es Harry, cuando le toque el primer partido de quidditch. Respecto a la idea de Harry, no te la puedo decir, en este capitulo sale un poco sobre esa idea, al menos de que trata pero pronto Harry se lo contara a Ron y así nos enteraremos todos. Si la idea es buena, de hecho tiene que ver con sus padres (Vaya, ya lo he dicho)como verás en este capitulo. Sirius es que no piensa antes de hablar, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por tratar asi a Padme por descargo su furia con Harry. Aunque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, ni James ni Sirius se llevan muy bien con Harry. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y uchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate mucho. Bsos

**__**

* * *

Capitulo 7:Como enamorar a Sirius Black

Padme Foster, la guapa alumna de Griffindor de cabello moreno y ojos marrones se encontraba en estos momento en el dormitorio de chicas con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y con unas ganas enormes de asesinar a Sirius Black, el causante del estado de la chica. La puerta se abrió ligeramente como si temiera la reacción de Padme y una melena rubia natural entro en la habitación.

Holly miró con preocupación a la chica tumbada y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Padme, notando como el colchón descendía levemente por el peso de la rubia, hundió mas su cabeza en la almohada.

.-Padme ¿estas bien?-dijo Holly apoyando la mano en la espalda de la morena

.-Tú que crees-dijo Padme con la voz ahogada por el almohadón

.-Mírame-ordeno la rubia-Me gusta que me miren cuando estoy hablando

Padme se dio la vuelta, aguantando las ganas de mandarla a la mierda solo porque eran amigas. Holly la contemplo preocupada, lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su rostro, sus labios rosados temblaban de ira y de miedo y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

.-¿Me haces un hueco?-pregunto Holly levantándose e la cama. Padme se aparto para dejarle sitio y esta se metió con ella en las calientes mantas.

.-Holly ¿qué puedo hacer?-dijo Padme enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

.-Habla con él-dijo Holly dándole golpecitos en el hombro-Dile lo que sientes

.-Como le voy a decir lo que siento, si ni yo lo sé. Pero es que no soporto verlo con esa guarra ,zorra ,hija de..

.-Hey, ya basta, ya sé que no puedes verlo con otra, pero no puedes decirle que no salga con otras chicas, él es libre y no puedes enfadarte con él porque sale con otras personas.

.-¿Y yo que hago?

.-Porque no le dices lo que sientes-repitio

Padme negó con la cabeza tozudamente

.-Esta bien, entonces finge que no te importa

.-¿Qué¿Fingir?

.-Si en el cincuenta por ciento de los casos suele funcionar-dijo Holly pensativa

.-Y en el otro cincuenta, acaban peleados y sufriendo por no decir la verdad-Hermione entró en la habitación silenciosamente-¿Cómo estas?

.-Mal-dijo Padme suspirando-Pero pronto estaré mejor

.-Tenemos un plan te apuntas-dijo Holly

.-Cuenta

.-Como hacer que Sirius Black se enamore de ti, capitulo primero-dijo Holly haciendo a las chicas reír

-...s...S...s...-

Abajo en la sala común, Sirius Black no tenía ni idea del maléfico plan que las chicas estaban planeando arriba.

.-Sirius, eres un bocazas

.-Y ahora que he hecho-dijo este aburrido

.-Te has pasado con Padme-dijo Harry

.-¿Y desde cuando es Padme, Dursley? A ver lo que haces con m...con ella

.-Y tú quien eres para decirme lo que hago o no puedo hacer con ella-dijo Harry devolviéndole la de antes- Tú no eres su novio ni nada importante para ella, déjala en paz.

Harry se fue al dormitorio de los chicos, con una mirada fría que ponía los pelos de punto a cualquiera.

.-Bueno, cada vez vamos quedando menos-dijo Remus

.-Ehm..yo mejor me voy-dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry escaleras arriba

.-Sirius ¿no te crees que te has pasado con Padme?-pregunto Remus con cautela

.-¡Tú también!-exclamo Sirius-Porque no cambias de tema

.-Esta bien-dijo sabiendo que no llegarían a nada-¿Has puesto en marcha el plan de James?

.-Todavía no, pensaba hacerlo cuando viniera del bosque, pero a este paso me parece que va a pasar la noche allí

.-Si, no se porque tardan tanto-dijo Remus mirando el reloj

.-Habrán tenido problemas-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

.-Entonces cuando lo vas a poner en marcha

.-Mañana, James dijo que quería estar para ver la reacción de Malfoy, se va a poner bonico

.-Como descubra que ha sido James quien ha ideado todo lo mata-dijo Remus

.-Eso será si James no le mata antes. No se que manía se le ha metido ahora con la Evans

.-Ahora y antes-dijo Remus

.-¿Habéis visto a Barbie?- Tracy Carmaiquel y Melanie Anderson, las súper populares amigas de Bárbara había hecho su aparición

.-Esta cumpliendo un castigo-dijo Remus intentando desviar la mirada hambrienta de Melanie de su amigo Sirius

.-Mejor, así podemos estar los cuatro a solas-dijo Tracy sacando su famosa libreta del bolsillo-¿Algo que contar chicos?

Pero Sirius y Remus, viendo las intenciones periodísticas de Tracy corrieron escaleras arriba gritando "Sálvese quien pueda"

.-Jo, yo que ya tenía un reportaje-dijo Tracy

.-Esta navidad te regalo la pluma vuelapluma-la consolo Melanie

-...s...S...s...-

.-Átame-repitió Lily poniendo las manos con la palma hacia arriba para facilitarle la labor a James

.-Lily..yo...no puedo-dijo apartando la mirada de los blancos y delicados brazos de Lily

.-James tienes que hacerlo, soy peligrosa

.-Mira Lily yo te conozco bien y sé que no lo eres-dijo James negándose

.-Eso era antes-dijo Lily con paciencia-Ahora soy peligrosa y cada segundo que pasa más...Así que hazlo

Bárbara se acerco a James y miro a la piel de Lily. La antes blanca y suave piel se estaba convirtiendo en una llena de escamas verdosas. Lily tenía razón, cada segundo que pasaba se transformaba mas. Bárbara se quito el cinturón y se lo paso a James, este la miro interrogante.

.-Hazle caso y átala-dijo simplemente

.-Pero yo

.-HAZLO-grito Lily con una voz demasiado ronca y enfadada

James ya no dudo mas, paso el ancho cinturón por las muñecas de Lily, le dio cinco o seis vueltas y lo abrocho.

.-No es suficiente-dijo Lily probando su resistencia

.-Oye, que es de marca-protesto Bárbara

.-Voy a buscar algo para atarla-dijo James desapareciendo entre la abundante vegetación

.-Date prisa-le dijo Bárbara mirando a Lily con temor, decididamente no le gustaba el bosque prohibido y para colmo se estaba haciendo de noche. Solo faltaba que fuese luna llena, pero aliviada comprobó que la luna estaba en la frase de cuarto creciente.

Mientras James estaba buscando algo parecido a una cuerda, Bárbara encontró los dichoso huevos de mantícora escondidos debajo de una mata de césped. "Espero que valgan la pena"pensó mirándolos y mirando a Lily que se estaba convulsionando en el suelo. "James date prisa"

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando la transformación casi se había completado llego James con un montón de lianas finas, gruesas, largas y cortas. Miro horrorizado a Lily pero se dispuso a atarla en el árbol donde la anterior mantícora había amenazado a Bárbara.

.-¿Crees que aguantarán?-pregunto Bárbara ayudándolo

.-Espero que si

.-¿Ahora que hacemos?

.-Tendríamos que volver al castillo-dijo James revisando los huevos que parecían pelotas de ping-pong- Dumbledore sabrá que hacer

.-¿Y cómo la trasladamos de aquí a allí?-pregunto viendo como entre Lily y la mantícora del suelo no había ninguna diferencia, tal vez un poco de pelo rojo pero nada mas.

.-Buena pregunta. Lily sabrá como transformar a una mantícora en la persona que era antes-dijo James

.-Me parece que no va a querer decírnoslos-dijo Barbara sarcastica

.-Lo averiguaremos

Lily luchaba como podía con las ataduras que tenía, y James temía que empezaran a ceder. Las manos de Lily era unas afiladas garras semejantes a cuchillas, su piel estaba recubierta del todo por escamas y sus ojos estaban de un verde agrio. Lo peor de la lucha de Lily con las lianas era que se estaba dañando ella misma, al intentar romper las lianas se arañaba en la barriga o en el brazo.

.-O se mata o nos mata-dijo Bárbara a James-Tú eliges

James iba a contestar pero algo se le echo encima tirandolo por completo. Al principio pensó que Lily había conseguido soltarse pero vio que la persona que estaba encima suyo era rubia. Se puso de pie deprisa y volvió a internarse en el bosque corriendo. James se levanto enfadado, podía haber dicho "lo siento" eso si esa cosa sabía hablar.

.-¿Has visto a ese?-pregunto Bárbara

.-¿Era un persona? Solo he alcanzado a ver una mata de pelo rubio

.-Si era un chico y me parece que era Brian Adams el hermano de Holly

.-¿Y por qué se me tiro encima?-dijo James

.-No se tiro...o al menos no aposta estaba huyendo de algo

-...s...S...s...-

.-Nos han admitido. No me lo puedo creer

.-No se de que te sorprendes Harry, lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Ron abrazándolo

.-Ya pero no se.

.-Necesitaremos escobas nuevas-dijo Ron empezando a preocuparse-No podemos jugar con las del colegio

.-He descubierto dos Flechas del Viento en buen estado y..-dijo Harry titubeando-...supongo que las podríamos utilizar

.-¿Dónde?-dijo conociendo a su amigo

.-En el almacén de escobas de los Slytherin-Ron abrió la boca de par en par

Cada casa tiene su propio almacén de escobas, donde van las escobas que ya no se usan porque están viejas o porque sobran. El almacén de Slytherin tenía grandes cantidades de escobas debido, seguramente, a importantes contribuciones de los Malfoy

.-Estas loco-dijo Ron pero Harry ya sabía que diría eso

.-No, estoy seguro de que podemos cogerlas, solo tiene algunos candados y varios hechizos de protección y...

.-¡Solo! y si se enteran de que las hemos robado

.-No las vamos a robar-aclaró Harry-Solo las vamos a tomar prestadas sin que ellos lo sepan

.-Lo que yo decía, si se enteran nos expulsan

.-No seas dramático

.-¿Y como pretendes colarte en el almacén de Slytherin?-dijo Ron

.-¿Para que están los merodeadores?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

.-¿Crees que nos van a ayudar?-pregunto Ron incrédulo- Porque si no te has dado cuenta tu padre no te trata muy bien y Sirius ni te cuento

.-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que dos forman parte del equipo, no querrán que dos de sus mejores jugadores tengan malas escobas ¿no?

.-Viéndolo así. Supongo que nos ayudarán

.-Que tiemblen los Slytherin-dijo Harry

.-O que tiemblen las escobas-dijo Ron.

Y los dos acabaron riendo.

.-¿De que os reís?-dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación

.-¿Tu no estabas consolando a Padme? Que por cierto ¿cómo esta?-pregunto Ron

.-Mejor pero lo ha pasado fatal. Menudo cerdo que tienes por padrino-dijo mirando a Harry

.-Oye no lo insultes. Es la edad-dijo Harry

.-Tu tienes la misma edad y no eres tan gilipollas-dijo Hermione

.-Supongo que se pasa un poco pero que le vamos a hacer. No podemos cambiar nada-dijo imitando la voz de Hermione

.-No tiene gracia-dijo Hermione

.-Si la tiene-la contradijo Ron- Aún no me has contado porque te fuiste del campo de quidditch tan deprisa sin conocer si estabas admitido o no

.-Bueno es que me diste una idea y...

.-...y por eso fue conmigo para que lo ayudará-termino Hermione

.-¿Cuál fue esa idea tan importante que te di?-dijo Ron confundido

.-Como juntar a mis padres

La puerta volvió a abrirse interrumpiendo la conservación y entraron Remus y Sirius bostezando sonoramente. Sirius estaba muy serio y Remus intentaba ocultar una amplia sonrisa.

Harry se callo de inmediato y Ron se tuvo que resignar a oírlo mas tarde. Hermione se fue a su habitación y los demás se metieron en sus camas. Sirius estaba extrañamente callado y pálido y se tapo con la manta hasta la cabeza. Remus lo miro negando con la cabeza y murmurando "Algún día se dará cuenta" y se acostó también.

-...s...S...s...-

La mañana amaneció gris combinando perfectamente con el estado de animo de Sirius Black. No sabia porque estaba tan deprimido pero nunca se había sentido así antes. No tenía ganas de comer, ni de pasear, ni de estudiar (eso no era una novedad) ni siquiera de jugar al quidditch (eso si lo era).

.-Se te esta enfriando el desayuno-dijo Remus mirando como Sirius jugueteaba con el cuenco de gachas

.-No tengo hambre-dijo con la mirada fija en un chicha morena que extrañamente se parecía a Padme hablar animadamente con un chico de séptimo sobre los pociones avanzadas.

.-Sirius¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Remus preocupado. Sirius era conocido por su enorme apetito.

.-Solo no tengo hambre ¿vale? No me pasa nada-dijo concentrándose en los grumos de las gachas

.-¿Has visto a Lily y a James?-le pregunto Holly a Remus

.-Me parece que aún no han vuelto del bosque

.-Pues si que están tardando

.-Seguro que vuelven en seguida-

.-Espero que la profesora Sinistra (la de astronomía) no les ponga falta-dijo Holly- Lily no se iba a tomar muy bien

.-Dumbledore les habrá contado lo del castigo

.-Remus ¿te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálido-pregunto Holly preocupada

.-Si, si no te preocupes. No me ha sentado bien el desayuno

.-No es bueno comer tanto chocolate-dijo Padme sentándose al lado de Holly y echándose una buena cantidad de compota de chocolate con pasas.

.-¿Qué tal estas?-

.-Yo, bien como siempre-dijo Padme como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada

.-PADME ¿vienes?-la llamo un chico muy guapo de Ravenclaw con cabello rubio, ojos grises y algunas pecas

.-Me voy que he quedado-dijo Padme levantándose con un trzo de compota de chocolateen la mano y corriendo hacia el chico

.-Parece que lo lleva bien-dijo Remus volviendo la cabeza a Holly pero Holly ya no estaba sentada, estaba de pie junto a Hermione caminando hacia el aula de astronomía.

.-Primera fase en marcha-dijo Holly a Hermione

-...s...S...s...-

James estaba paseando tranquilamente por el Hyde Park, viendo su reflejo en el largo y llevando de la mano a una pelirroja, llamada Lily. De repente la cara de la pelirroja cambio, estaba dándole la mano al mismo demonio. James grito con todas sus fuerzas.

.-JAMES-una mano estaba sacudiéndole fuertemente-!JAMES!

James se despertó sudando, le dolía la espalda y se dio cuenta de que había dormido en el suelo. La persona que le había despertado no era nada mas que Bárbara, que llevaba unos pelos que parecía salida de un zoológico.

.-¿Y Evans?-pregunto

.-Se ha ido-dijo Bárbara señalando el árbol donde Lily había estado atada y que ahora solo quedaba restos de lianas cortadas y gotitas de sangre.

.-Tenemos que encontrarla-dijo James levantándose del suelo y mirando alrededor buscando algún rastro

.-Pierdes el tiempo-dijo Bárbara mirándolo-Se fue hace tiempo

.-Tenemos que encontrarla-dijo James furioso cogiendola de los brazos y zarandeándola-

.-Suéltame-se quejo- me haces daño

.-Lo siento-dijo soltándola-¿Y la otra manticora?

.-Si no esta muerta le falta poco-dijo Barbara mirando al suelo

James le tomo el pulso, estaba muerta.

.-Estamuerta. Vamos a buscar a Evans

.-¿Estas loco? Ya tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar. No podemos permanecer mas en este bosque-dijo Bárbara dando media vuelta y adentrándose en el camino que ella creía que era el correcto para volver a Hogwarts.

.-Genial-dijo James cogiendo la dirección contraria donde se podía ver gotas de sangre seca.

No sabía la hora que era pero podía calcular mas o menos que en Hogwarts irian por la segunda clase de la mañana. Esperaba que el director se diera cuenta de que tardaban mas de la cuenta y saliera a buscarlos, los tres se habían separado e iban cada uno por un sitio distinto. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La prefecta perfecta Evans de mantícora, eso si que era bueno, ya tenía un buen motivo para salir con él a menos que quisiera que toda la escuela supiera que Lily Evans habia sido una mantícora.  
Una paloma salió de la copa de un pino asustándolo con su fuerte ulular, por un momento deseo que Lily estuviera bien y no convertida en eso. La prefería normal discutiendo con una loca y con actitud agresiva a de mantícora, siendo capaz de matarte en menos que dices "Evans".

Se fijo en el camino por donde iba ya que hasta ahora iba absorto contemplando el paisaje, descubrió pisadas lo que parecía ser buena señal hasta que se encontró que las pisadas se confundían con unas de caballo. Quizás la Evans había cogido un caballo y había montado en él, lo que haría que James tardara mas en encontrarla.

Las huellas desparecieron al entrar en una profunda maleza en la que las altas matas te dificultaban el paso hasta tal punto que necesitabas ir cortándolas con un cuchillo. Afortunadamente la gente o Lily que ya había pasado por allí las había cortado dejando un camino mas o menos pasable.

James saco todo su valor Griffindor, cogió aire y se adentro en la maleza desapareciendo al instante, pero la huella de sus deportivas se quedo marcada profundamente en el barro.

-...s...S...s...-

Bárbara había tomado el camino de la derecha que ella creía que iba a Hogwarts o por lo menos era el camino por donde ellos habían venido. Estaba harta de todos los bichos del bosque. Su pelo estaba revuelto y lleno de pequeñas ramitas que le daba aspecto de loca y su aspecto no ayudaba mucho: su camiseta estaba manchada de barro, sus gafas de sol de Gucci estaban rotas, sus piernas estaban llenas de picores y arañazos y los zuecos improvisados le habían rozado en varias partes. En fin que estaba hecha un asco. Pensó en quitarse los zuecos pero andar descalza en el bosque era exponerse a ser picado por alguna lombriz de tierra, claro que no tenía ni idea de que las lombrices no pican pero allá ella.

Una rama le dio en la cara dándole un susto de muerte pensando en alguno de esos bichos de la selva. Los mosquitos empezaron a aparecer dándole dolor de cabeza y luego descubrió que había un río cerca. Para su desesperación no recordaba que hubieran pasado por ningún río cuando vinieron y eso la llevo a pensar que se había equivocado en alguno de los cruces o haber eligió ese camino. Estuvo tentada en dar la vuelta y buscar a James pero ya no sabía ni porque camino había venido. Estaba asustada y adolorida, ningún castigo había sido tan pesado ni tan humillante, se quito los zapatos a pesar de sus temores a los bichos del suelo. Tenía varias heridas donde le habían rozado con un aspecto gelatinoso que no le gusto nada, también le habían salido unas ampollas para terminar de empeorarlos. Recordó como estaban sus pies ayer y deseo estar en la sala común con sus amigas Melanie y Tracy hablando de actores guapos y peleándose por el elegir elmejor color de pintalabios.

Siguió andando sin toparse con nada amenazante, atribuyó esto la suerte y al final encontró el final del bosque. Corriendo feliz, atravesó los pocos metros que le quedaban y salió a campo abierto. Tenía razón en una cosa: el bosque había terminado pero lo que veían sus ojos azules no eran el castillo de Hogwarts ni siquiera un castillo. Mas bien parecía una mansión abandonada de la mano de Dios con un grupo de casa a su alrededor. Sorprendida comprendió que había andando en dirección contraria, no hacía el sur donde estaba Hogwarts sino había el norte donde estaba eso.

Fue ha echar un vistazo, decididamente no le apetecía nada volver a internarse en el bosque con todos esos bichos y árboles. Podía investigar un poco la zona y ver si alguien vivía allí.

Se dirigió a la primera casa que vio pero solo encontró una puerta cerrada con llave y varias cosas mas y las ventanas cubiertas de telarañas, no tuvo mas existo con la segunda así que decidió ir a al mansión que se encontraba en el centro.

Miro a la segunda ventana del primer piso pensando que había tenido una alucinación, pero entonces volvió a verlo: un hombre mayor la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos con actitud amenazante y Bárbara tuvo ganas de salir corriendo pero extrañamente no podía moverse.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. No lo he dejado tan interesante como el otro, pero no me he podido resistir a dejarlo interesante (soy así que le vamos a hacer) 

Ya sabéis que para cualquier duda, sobre lo que sea (la historia, los personajes...) aquí me tenéis para preguntar y yo respondo encantada.

Espero que os haya gustado y no os olvidéis de dejarme algún review

Muchos besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo

Ellie Bennet


	8. Duelo a medianoche

Hola!

Pues ya estoy de vuelta. He tardado menos de lo que pensaba gracias a todos vuestros reviews, de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y opiniones.

Este capitulo tiene un poco de todo, es decir, que es muy variado. Pero lo mas importante es la pelea entre Sirius y Padme (ya no adelanto mas).  
Y otra cosa, en el próximo capitulo, James y Lily salen del bosque y vuelven a Hogwarts (ya era hora) lo digo por aquello que querían mas relación entre Harry y sus padres que en los próximos capítulos la van a tener, aunque no aseguro que la relación sea muy buena jeje.

Respondo a los review:

**Helen Black Potter: **Yo tambien espero que no le pase nada a James, pero en el bosque quien sabe lo que puede pasar. No se si Hogwarts esta al norte o al sur, puse al norte porque el lugar donde llega Barbara esta al norte, o en este fic lo esta, por lo que Hogwarts tendría que estar al sur, pero no estoy segura. Bárbara no esta en problemas muy grandes que digamos, pero tendrá que pasar lo suyo a ver si se le quita esa pijeria que tiene. No te puedo decir quien es la persona que encontro, aunque en este capitulo se deduce un poco. Los merodeadores no se preocuparon en exceso porque sabían a donde iban y lo que iban a buscar, y una mantícora no se encuentra así como así, aparte de que sabían que James se conoce muy bien el bosque porque han estado allí muchas veces por las transformaciones de Remus. Y en cuanto a las amigas de Lily, ellas conocían a Lily y sabían de lo que era capaz y Lily tambien conoce el bosque por motivos que saldrán mas adelante.

Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el proximo. Bsos wapa!

**Aniluja: **Me alegro de que te gustara la victoria de Ginny (Por fin alguien que le gusta el resultado) Según mi explicación del principio del otro capitulo, si no encuentran pronto a Lily podría quedarse convertida en mantícora, pero tranquila que la van a encontrar aunque quizás sea demasiado tarde pero por lo menos la encontraran jeje. A Sirius no sabe lo que le espera pero en este capitulo el plan se va a venir un poco abajo por las razones que ya leeras. Ya verás como está Bárbara jeje, a ver si se le quita la pijeria que tienes (aunque lo veo un poco difícil). Espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review. Muchos besos wapa!

**Marty JPXLE 4EVER: **Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Respodiendo a tus dudas.

-Lo que le va a pasar a Lily no te lo puedo decir (si no ya se fastidiaria toda la intriga jeje) Pero en este capitulo sale mas de eso y en el próximo creo que se resuelve para bien o para mal

-Ya veras en este capitulo donde ha llegado Barbara

-Tampoco te puedo decir si James ayudara a Lily pero te digo que lo intentará

-Dumbledore va a intentar ayudar a sus alumnos, o liarlos mas de lo que están

-En este cpaitulo no slae casi nada del plan de Harry, porque se centra mas en otras cosas. Pero decirte que para que el plan salga bien van a necesitar a Dumbledore

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capitulo. Bsos

**Hermione-gaditana: **Hola wapa! Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos últimos capitulos y espero que también te guste este. Aquí nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, lo mismo tienen una semana tranquila de exámenes que se van al bosque prohibido o se meten en líos. En realidad el hombre de esa casa no es Voldemort como verás ene ste capitulo pero va por ahí la cosa. Muchas gracias por tu review. Besazos y hasta el proximo

**Miko tonks: **Siento que no sea Harry y Hermione, pero como ya dije antes no podía complacer a todos, ya he dicho que haré un fic Harry y Hermione para compensar aunque ya se que no sera lo mismo. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo aunque te gustara mas el anterior pero a veces me salen mejor y otras peor depende (de k depende). Espero que tambien te guste este y me dejes algun review. Bsos!

**Serekou: **No soy cruel ( Sere: si, seguro) que no, no soy cruel o por lo menos intento no serlo demasiado jejeje(sonrisa maliciosa) Siento que no te gustara que Harry se quedara con Ginny pero no podía complacer a todos y en un furturo no muy lejano haré un fic Harry/Hermione.

Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y en este verás mas o menos lo que pasará espero que te guste. Y recuerdo que te debo escenas de Harry/James/Lily que pronto pondré, a ver si estos (james y Lily) salen ya del bosque y pueden estar mas con Harry, que él tambien lo esta deseando. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besazos!

**Browyn bm: **Hola again jeje! Pues he actualizado pronto, y ya en este se resuelve mas o menos algún que otro asunto y se desvelan mas cosas que se desarrolaran a lo largo del fic. Muchas graicas por tu review y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Muxos besos!

**Witch Griselda Ravenwood: **Hola!me alegro que te guste como pongo a los personajes en estas situaciones...ejem...un poco difíciles. Pues si, Sirius esta oficialmente celoso aunque no lo reconocería nunca. Harry y Ron irán en el próximo capitulo o al que viene (que aun no lo se con seguridad) a coger las escobas, primero tienen que esperar a que James regrese de cumplir su castigo para que pueda ayudarlos.

Respecto a Beyblade, me parece que voy a anirmame a leer tu fic, esta interesante lo que me has contado. Ya te contare. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review.

Espero que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis algún que otro review

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Duelo a medianoche**_

Brian Adams, era un muchacho de altura media, ojos marrones y una mata de pelo rubio. Iba a séptimo, un curso superior al de su hermana Holly Adams. A Brian se le conocía por su aspecto impecable, por su bonita sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a la del anuncio de Colgate y por su protección a su hermana. En esos momentos, cualquiera que conociera a Brian y lo viera no podría reconocerlo. El Brian que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol no se parecía al Brian que iba a Hogwarts cada año.

Ahora tenía el pelo rubio manchado de tierra, sus ojos negros estaban cansados y su ropa hecha jirones. De repente se levantó y se puso a pensar en lo que haría ahora, los centauros estaban muy enfadados con él y no podía volver con ellos, pensó en volver a Hogwarts pero no le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a su hermana que ya se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Decidió ir al otro extremo del bosque para descansar un poco y decidir lo que era mejor, aunque parecía que la único solución viable era la de volver a Hogwarts pero ya vería lo que hacía.

Cogió un atajo que iba directo a la especie de tienda que se había montado, en su camino solo se cruzo una panda de abejas glotonas que supo despistar sin necesidad de alejarse del camino. En poco minutos ya estaba en la tienda, podía decirse que Brian se conocía el bosque mejor que su casa pero eso no era del todo cierto, había veces que se perdía y otras que se tenía que guiar por su intuición que como no era muy buena acababa perdido igual. Llego a la tienda, y se comió un par de manzanas mágicas que había encontrado cerca de allí, eran mágicas porque se te quitaba el hambre como mínimo en tres horas. Se decidio para volver a Hogwarts, depués de todo aquel ya no era su hogar (si alguna vez lo había sido) y echaba de menos molestar a su hermana. Cigió las pocas pertenecias que le quedaban (las otras habían sido el almuerzo de un jabalí enorme que les tomo cariño) y se puso en camino

-----

Bárbara Sullivan, la alumna súper popular de Hogwarts estaba hecha un asco, por así decirlo, no se parecía en nada a la chica que iba a Hogwarts acompañada de una multitud de admiradoras tan pijas como ella. Pero ahora poco le importaban que sus perfectas uñas estuvieran rotas ni que su pinta fuera peor que la de un preso de Azkaban, corría como alma que lleva el diablo, atravesando todos los campos que se cruzaban en su camino, nunca había corrido tan rápido o en realidad nunca había corrido por lo que debido a la falta de resistencia se estaba empezando a cansar. Miró hacía atrás y lo que vio solo logró que corriera más rápido si era posible. Tres personas enmascaradas, aunque a uno se le había caído las máscara durante la persecución, la perseguían corriendo y con la varita en mano, lazando hechizo de vez en cuando que por suerte no lograban alcanzarla, se notaba que ellos tenían mas resistencia pues llevaban cinco minutos corriendo y estaban tan frescos como antes. Bárbara comprendió que no podría evitar que la alcanzaran y se aseguro de dejar una pista por si James iba por allí, que supiera donde estaba y pudiera encontrarla aunque la esperanza era mas bien nula. Corrió hacia la izquierda para que sus perseguidores no se dieran cuenta y cuando estuvo segura que se había alejado lo suficiente se paro de súbito. No tardo ni medio segundo en alcanzarle un rayo aturdidor y cayo al suelo desmayada.

No muy lejos de allí un par de ojos azules lo habían visto todo

----

En el gran comedor, Harry y Ron hablaban de sus planes en el quidditch, o mas bien Harry hablaba y Ron comía

.-Espero que no tengamos inconvenientes-gruño Harry- Tenemos que conseguir las escobas como sea. El próximo partido de quidditch es la semana que viene y nosotros estamos sin escoba. Ron quieres comer mas despacio que te va a sentar mal

.-Lo siento-dijo Ron tragando con dificultad- ¿Crees que los merodeadores nos van a ayudar?

.-Otra vez con eso. Ya te dije que si, pero a este paso lo vamos a tener que hacer sin James

.-Mejor-dijo Ron poniéndose otra ración de pollo a la brasa muy tostado- Así no os peleáis

.-Ron, no nos peleamos

.-Ah no!-Hermione se unió a la conversación-En este tiempo discutir se llama de otra forma

.-Hermione-dijo Ron contemplándola-Cuanto tiempo sin verte

Hermione le echo una mirada que claramente decía "Estas majara"

.-Oye, Herm, no sabes que hoy estas muy guapa, la túnica te pega con los libros-dijo Harry con voz melosa

.-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Hermione

.-¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?

.-Harry, solo te pones así cuando vas a pedirme algo. ¿Qué es?-pregunto Hermione

.-Bueno, no iba a pedirte nada-dijo Harry bajo la mirada de Hermione- Pero ya que lo has dicho, nos podrías ayudar a colarnos en el almacén de Slytherin.

Hermione necesito unos segundos para asimilar lo que Harry acababa de decirle.

.-¿QUÉ?-dijo Hermione

.-Que si puedes ayudarnos a colarnos en el almacén de Slytherin-repitió esta vez Ron-¿Estas sorda?

.-No, solo que había entendido que queréis colaros en el almacén de Slytherin

.-Eso hemos dicho-confirmo Harry

.-Estáis locos

.-Eso es lo que le dije-le susurro Ron a Hermione

.-Lo he oído-dijo Harry

.-¿Cómo pretendéis colaros?-dijo Hermione- Incluso los jugadores del equipo no tienen permiso para acceder a él, solo el capitán puede hacer en contadas ocasiones y necesitan el permiso del jefe de la casa

.-Pues menos mal que no estamos en nuestro tiempo-dijo Ron-Cualquiera va a pedirle un permiso a Snape

.-¿Quién es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin?

.-El profesor de pociones, claro esta-dijo Hermione- Mr Huckson

.-¿Ese!-exclamo Ron- Pero si es un asqueroso, que no sabes dar una clase decente.

.-¿Qué decías de Snape?-se burlo Harry

.-Estáis hablando de Snape-pregunto Sirius que el solo nombre ya lo ponía alerta

.-Nada que te importe Black-respondió Harry friamente aún dolido por lo de anoche

.-No estoy hablando contigo Dursley-dijo Sirius

.-Pues yo si estoy hablando contigo

.-Eih chicos ya vale-dijo Remus poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sirius para tranquilizarlo

.-Mira quien viene por allí-dijo Harry señalando la puerta del gran comedor

Padme venía muy arreglada cogida de la mano de un chico de Ravenclaw de ojos grises y cabellos rubios que se llamaba Daniel. Cuando llegaron al principio de la mesa de Griffindor, Daniel le susurro algo al oído de Padme y esta se rió con ganas. Después se separaron y Daniel se fue a su mesa y Padme se sentó al lado de Holly, enfrente de Sirius.

.-Vaya Foster ¿quién era tu amiguito?

.-Nadie que te importe Black. He decidido ir con hombres que merezcan la pena-contesto ella con indiferencia lanzándole una clara indirecta

.-Ese no te conviene

.-Ah! Claro, seguro que Ángela McFerson hace que cambias de idea-dijo pinchando un trozo de pollo

La tal Ángela McFerson, era una chica que iba a Griffindor y era la nueva conquista de Sirius. Las apuestas iban siete contra uno a que no duraban una semana.

.-¿Todavía no ha vuelto Lily?-pregunto Padme

.-No, y James tampoco-dijo Sirius

.-El gilipollas de tu amigo no me interesa Black

.-No insultes a mi amigo-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva-Eso no te lo permito

.-AH! Así que ahora tu me dices a quien puedo insultar y a quien no.

La mesa de Griffindor estaba en silencio y todos seguían la "conservación" de Sirius y Padme. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus que eran los que mas cerca estaban, giraban la cabeza de Sirius a Padme y de Padme a Sirius. Remus quería intervenir pero la mirada de Holly lo detuvo.

.-No podéis mantener una conversación civilizada-dijo Harry arto de las peleas entre esos dos- Algunos estamos comiendo

.-Tú no te metas niñato-dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie-No te metas con mi amigo Foster

Hermione detuvo a Harry a tiempo de que se implicara en la pelea.

.-Me importa una mierda tu amigo-dijo Padme poniéndose también de pie

.-Pues a mi tampoco me importas tus amigas y no me importas tu-grito Sirius

Ahora todo el comedor estaba pendiente de la charla

.-Ojala me levante un día y ya no estés-dijo Padme con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que luchaba por no dejarlas escapar.

.-No te preocupes, alguien día no estaré para aguantarte-dijo Sirius con rabia

Holly y Hermione los miraron preocupadas, la conversación se había subido de tono y se estaban diciendo cosas que no sentían.

Padme decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

.-Eso, tu vete-dijo Sirius- Huye como una cobarde

.-Me voy porque no quiero partirte la cara y si me quedo no voy a poder evitar contenerme-dijo Padme fríamente

.-¿Qué te parece un duelo? Tu y yo a solas-propuso Sirius

.-Dime el día y la hora y allí estaré-y Padme salió corriendo del gran comedor antes de que dos potentes lagrimas se le escaparan de los ojos

Sirius se sentó en una silla abatido. ¿Pero que había hecho¿Cómo podían haber llegado a esa situación?

.-Dile a tu amiga, que la espero hoy a medianoche en la entrada del bosque prohibido-le dijo a Holly

.-Muy bien-dijo Holly enfadada dispuesta a irse pero una mano lo cogió del brazo

.-Holly ten cuidado por favor-dijo Remus suavemente soltándola

Holly lo miro sorprendida, pero asintió y se fue del comedor. Siempre le tocaba a ella de hacer de intermediaria, primero entre James y Lily y ahora entre Sirius y Padme. ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo para preocuparse por ella misma?

.-¿Qué te decía del cabron de tu padrino?-susurro Hermione al oído de Harry.

Y esta vez, Harry no pudo contradecirla. Sirius se había pasado cuatro pueblos. Remus los miro un momento y Harry se temió que hubiera odio a Hermione pero luego volvió la cabeza y se enfrento a Sirius.

.-Sirius¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

.-El gilipollas-contesto Harry por él- La has liado pero bien

.-Espero que de verdad no te importara Padme porque lo tienes muy mal para volver con ella-dijo Remus

Y Sirius supo que tenía razón

-----

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de allí, James acababa de encontrar a Lily. "Por fin" se dijo. La mala noticia es que Lily estaba encerrada, al principio creyó haberse confundido de mantícora pero luego vio los pelos rojos que le asomaban por la cabeza. Lily o la mantícora, estaba encerrada en una especie de celda hecha con cuerda. Lily gritaba y gritaba y daba zarpazos de aquí para allá intentado romper las cuerdas pero no lo conseguía. Luego se fijo en que Lily no estaba tan sola como parecía, dos centauros la vigilaban y James reconoció al joven Firenze. Ahora comprendía las huellas de caballo pero ¿para que la querían los centauros? Decidió preguntárselo a Firenze, lanzo una piedra al otro extremo del arbusto y el otro centauro fue a mirar. Momento que aprovecho James para hacerle señas a Firenze para que se acercara.

.-El joven Potter todo un honor-dijo cuando estuvo con James

.-Firenze¿para que tenéis encerrada a Lily allí?-dijo señalando a la mantícora

.-¿Lily? Esa es una mantícora¿tiene nombre?-pregunto curioso

.-En realidad es Lily, pero se ha transformado en mantícora ¿para que la queréis?

.-Las estrellas han anunciado que es necesaria la presencia de una mantícora aquí. La luna de Júpiter esta muy cerca de Saturno.

.-Vale, pero no podrías sacarla. Necesita devolverla a su estado normal ¿Tú no sabrías como hacerlo?

.-Las estrellas te guiaran pero no se si la puedo soltar. Nos ha costado mucho encontrar una de su especie.

.-Te puedo traer a otra-dijo James de pronto recordando a la otra mantícora- El problema es que esta un poco...

.-¿Esta muerta?

.-Muerta... lo que se dice muerta... un poco

.-Entonces no nos sirve-dijo Firenze negando con la cabeza

.-Pero las estrella no han dicho que la manticota tenga que estar viva. Yo se la traigo, la pone en el lugar de Evans y no se nota-explico James- Puede haber muerto de hambre o de soledad o que se yo...

.-No se que decirle joven Potter.

.-Firenze por favor que es una alumna de Hogwarts

.-En ese caso, tráigame la mantícora y ya veremos lo que hacemos

Quince minutos mas tarde venía James con la mantícora a rastras. Había tardado mas porque, quieras que no, la mantícora pesaba lo suyo.

.-Esta mantícora tenia que ponerse a dieta-murmuro James mientras le daba el último arrastre.

Por suerte, Firenze se encontraba solo y lo tenía todo preparado. En cuanto vio a James, abrió la jaula desato a Lily, cogió a la otra mantícora y la puso en su lugar, lo hizo todo tan deprisa que James apenas se dio cuenta del cambiazo. "Serán las cuatro patas"pensó James cuando salió de su asombro, y se llevo Lily cuesta abajo, de regreso al castillo.

.-Y ahora que hago contigo-dijo James en voz alta cuando pararon a descansar. Lily sobra decir que estaba inconsciente afortunadamente.

-----

.-Mi plan es el siguiente-explico Hermione dibujando una especie de mapa en el suelo- Ron y tú estaréis aquí (apunto un compartimiento de tierra) en el vestuario de los Slytherin descubriendo la entrada al almacén mientras yo conseguiré la firma de Mr Huckson

.-Por cierto¿cómo pretendes conseguir que ese asqueroso te firme algo?-pregunto Ron con curiosidad

..-Secreto de la artista-dijo Hermione- Y te he dicho que no lo llames asqueroso que es un profesor

.-Vale ya, chicos -interrumpió Harry viendo como Ron iba a contestar con algo peor

.-Esta bien-dijo Ron

.-Nos vemos dentro de media hora si todo sale bien-y Hermione fue corriendo al castillo

.-¿Sabes por donde quedan los vestuarios de los Slytherin?-pregunto Ron algo confundido

.-A menos que en esta época los hayan cambiado de lugar creo que si-dijo poniéndose en marcha y pisando el mapa que Hermione había hecho en el suelo"por si las moscas"- ¡Vamos!

Y los dos se fueron paseando al campo de quidditch

Mientras tanto Hermione ya había llegado al castillo y estaba bajando hacía las mazamorras, paso junto a la estatua de Meredith "el tuerto" y continuo bajando.

.-Si lo se me traigo la bufanda-dijo en voz baja por el frió que allí hacía- Bien llegamos

Se paro en frente de una puerta de madera de roble, de aspecto tosco y fría al tacto. Dio dos toques y se santiguo antes de pasar a pesar de que ella no era religiosa.

.-Vaya, si es la nueva-dijo el profesor levantando la cabeza de un caldero- Ya me dirá es que puede servirle un humilde profesor

"Vale, lo de humilde sobra"se dijo Hermione "Si Ron va a tener razón, demuéstrale tu valor Griffindor"

.-Pues vera profesor Huckson-comenzó algo insegura sin saber muy bien que decir- Yo..esto..pues

.-Sin rodeos señorita...¿Granger? (Hermione asintió con la cabeza?) No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

.-Necesito que me firme esto-dijo sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica "Ahora empieza lo bueno"- Necesito sacar ese libro de la biblioteca urgentemente para hacer la redacción que usted nos mando sobre las pociones venenosas y sus derivados

.-Vaya con su jefa de casa o con cualquier otro profesor. No entiendo porque tiene que venir a pedírmelo a mi

.-Bueno, el trabajo es para su asignatura. Así que mejor que usted para saber para que necesito el libro-dijo Hermione como si fuera lógico y el profesor estuviera un poco tonto

.-Desde luego señorita Granger, solo era una pregunta corriente, nada de lo que preocuparse-añadió rápidamente-Espere un segundo

El profesor Huckson, cogió una pluma que estaba encima del informe de Daniel Sexton y garabateo una complicada firma en el pergamino que Hermione le había dado.

.-Aquí lo tienes-dijo dándole en el pergamino- Y ¿cómo sabias que tenias que buscar en ese libro?

.-Oh...pues...una amiga mía tiene un ejemplar jeje-dijo Hermione con una risita nerviosa-Ya me voy y gracias

.-Señorita Granger-Hermione se volvió- espero que su trabajo sea uno de los mejores y no deje mucho que desear

----

.-¿Y se lo trago?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

.-Bueno no tenía mucha opción-contesto Hermione- Que querías que le dijera " Si, lo se porque ya lo saque de la biblioteca cuando estaba en segundo"

.-No, pero eso de que lo tiene una amiga, en fin-terminó Harry

.-Por lo menos ha servido-comento Hermione indignada

.-Menos mal ¿y cuando lo pondremos en marcha?

.-Pronto, esperemos que James vuelva del bosque para empezar-dijo Harry

.-¿No creéis que están tardando mucho?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

.-Tarde o temprano aparecerán, si no se han matado el uno al otro antes-dijo Ron conteniendo la risa

.-Ahora que lo dices, deberían haber aparecido ya-dijo Harry pensativo- ¿No habrán tenido problemas con la mantícora?

.-Esperemos que no pero quien sabe.

.-Vamos a buscarlos-dijo Harry

.-¿Qué!

.-Son mis padres

.-Forma parte de su castigo no puedes intervenir-contesto Hermione

-----

El bosque estaba oscuro iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna que afortunadamente para Lupin, no estaba del todo llena. Era medianoche y las estrella estaban muy brillantes esa noche como si supieran lo que iba a pasar y quisieran detener los acontecimiento. Padme caminaba con Holly, con la varita en alto y un hechizo "lumus" para ver donde pisaban, que allí lo mismo te aparecía una hormiga que unos de los gusarajos de Hagrid. Llegaron al lugar acordado y no se sorprendieron de ver unos sombras moviéndose en la oscuridad con una luz flotando a su lado.

.-¿Estas segura Padme?-susurro Holly

.-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-contesto mirando a las sombras como si supiera que su destino se encontraba en aquel lugar-Prefiero luchar que esconderme

.-Vaya si has venido-una voz profunda y ligeramente divertida llego del otro lado- Yo creía que te lo habías pensado mejor y no ibas a venir

.-En tus sueños Black-respondió Padme sin inmutarse aunque por dentro estaba apunto de echarse a llorar

Sirius Black había tenido la esperanza de que Padme no viniera y así no tener que hacer algo que sabía que no quería, pero allí estaba tan guapa y arrogante como siempre dispuesta a luchar y a lo que fuera como a él le gustaba. ¿Le gustaba¿Desde cuando había dicho eso? Se aparto esos pensamiento de la cabeza, no podía luchar así.

.-Sirius no hagas ninguna tontería-le advirtió Remus que había venido acompañándolo- Recuerda quien es y lo que significa para ti

.-Ella no es nada para mi, recuérdalo tú Lupin- dijo Sirius como si quisiera autoconvercerse y se adelanto dispuesto para el combate

.-Mucha suerte-le susurro Holly-Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz

.-De lo que somos capaces-Padme le dirigió una media sonrisa y le apretó fuerte la mano antes de dirigirse al encuentro de Sirius

.-Esto tiene muy mala pinta-dijo Holly que no había tardado en ir con Remus- ¿Crees que saldrá algo bueno de esto?

.-Por lo menos se desahogaran un poco y quizás les sirva para algo

.-Lista Foster-dijo Sirius amenazante

.-Cuando quieras Black-le contesto Padme de la misma manera

.-¿Eso son quien yo creo que son?-pregunto Hermione señalando unas personas en la entrada del bosque prohibido

.-Si te refieres a Sirius y a Padme peleando, si son ellos

.-Se me olvido que peleaban esta noche-dijo Ron asombrado

.-Vamos a ver que hacen-dijo Harry cogiendo asiento en la hierba

.-¿No vas a intervenir?-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y mirando como se inclinaban o mejor dicho se miraban un segundo los pies.

.-Son mayorcitos Herm-contesto Harry- Si quieren matarse déjalos

.-No creo que lleguen muy lejos-dijo Hermione

.-Conociéndolos yo diría que se van a pasar y mucho-dijo Ron sentándose también

Y empezó el combate

* * *

Y aquí acabamos el capitulo de hoy. Es uno de los mas largos que he escrito y espero que os haya gustado. No se os olvide dejarme algún review que siempre vienen bien.

Y por si alguien no lo sabía, el supuesto libro que Hermione iba a sacar de la biblioteca era el Moste Potente Potion.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ellie Bennet


	9. Moriría por ti

Capitulo 9: Moriría por ti

Hola chicos! Ya estoy aquí. Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que he estodo muy ocupada con los exámenes, de hecho mañana tengo uno de física y yo aquí subiendo el capitulo para que no os enfadéis en vez de estudiar... en fin. Bueno también es que no he estado muy inspirada estos últimos días, aparte de que tuve que escubir un cuento para literatura y la poco inspiración que tenía la gaste en eso y luego me viene mi prima con papel y lápiz para que la ayude con un cuento que tenía que hacer para el colegio de unos árboles; y yo como buena prima en vez de decir que se metiera el cuento por...ejem...pues la ayude a hacerlo (o se lo hice yo, que a fin de cuentas en lo mismo).

A lo que vamos, que he estado muy ocupada para poder sentarme a escribir este capitulo, pero no por ello lo tenía apartado siempre estaba pensando que podía poner y que no jeje. Creo que no se me ha quedado tan mal después de todo y espero que a todos os guste.

Este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a my sister por su cumpleaños que es mañana. Muchisimas felicidades darling, que te lo pases muy bien y no estudies tanto que no es bueno para el cerebro y también a Serenita Kou, por fin empezamos a ver mas relacion entre Harry y sus padres, lo prometido es deuda.

Contesto a los review. Gracias a todos por dejármelos en serio, es muy importante para mi que me deis vuestra opinión respecto a la historia para ver lo que puedo mejorar.

**Marty JPXLE 4EVER:** Hola! Pues gracias por tu review. Siento haber tardado tanto en poner este capitulo pero estaba liadísima de verdad. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Nos vemos pronto wapa!Bsos

**Helen Black Potter**: Hola wapa! Gracias por tu review, el capitulo pasado era muy variado, este se centra mas en Lily "la mantícora" ya lo verás. No te puedo asegurar que Sirius y Padme no se maten mutuamente jaja ya sabes como son estos dos, pero para saberlo solo tienes que leer el capitulo, ya veras lo que pasa. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero no he podido, he estado liada con tanto examen (y eso que estamos a principio de curso) pero intentaré actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, palabra de merodeadora jeje. Ya verás lo que pasa con Lily en este capi, va a estar la cosa muy liada. Hermione cuando se pone es capaz de cualquier cosa, ya lo viste en el capitulo anterior pero aún le quedan muchas cosas por conseguir. Bárbara no sale en este capitulo, pero la veremos en el próximo, sí la secuestraron pero ya no te digo nada más. Firenze fue muy amable porque sabe lo que va a pasar el futuro (todo ese rollo de Harry Potter va a derrotar a Voldemort etc, etc) y está mas que claro que James necesita a Lily para...ejem... tener a Harry, aparte que Dumbledore tiene prohibido a los centauros hacer daño a cualquiera de sus alumnos, aunque no siempre lo cumplen. Nos vemos en el próximo y espero que te guste este capitulo. Besazos y cuídate muxo!

**Pitu:** Hola! Me alegro muxo de que te gustara el capitulo. Intentaré seguir escribiendo mas pero no siempre tengo tiempo. Siento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero estoy liada con un millón de cosas. Espero que te guste y no te olvides de dejarme un review que siempre ayuda. Bsos!

**Sanarita31:** Hola! Pues muchas gracias por tu review. Me gusta que te encantara el capitulo y espero que te sigan gustando los que vienen. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero mi musa estaba de vacaciones. Nos vemos. Besazos!

**Hermione-Gaditana:** Hola wapisima! Pues aqui tienes la continuacion, a ver si ya puedes dormir tranquila jeje. Siento no haber puesto este cpaitulo antes pero el estres y la inspiracion no son buena combinacion (soy yo o esto rima) Espero que te guste el cpaitulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Nos vemos en el proximo. Muchos besos!

**Serenitakou:** Hola Sere! Muchas gracias por tu review, no me importa que sea cortito lo importante es la intención no el contenido. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo y esto cada vez se pone mas interesante. La de secretos que guardan los merodeadores, en este capitulo veras si James y Lily salen o no del bosque prohibido (que ya va siendo hora). Aqui tienes unas pocas de esas escenas "que te debo" no te las iba a dar todas de golpe, pero tranquila que habrá mas o así lo espero. Pero es que el "cariño" que Harry y James se tienen no ayuda mucho menos mal que con Lily se llevan bienporque sino... Muchos besos wapa y cuidate mucho!Nos vemos

**Aniluja:** Hola! Hum...se puede decir que si que disfruto haciendoos sufir, bueno en realidad me gusta dejar el capitulo interesante a parte de que me sale solo (forma parte de mis encantos jaja) En este cpaitulo sabrás más sobre lo que les va a pasar a James y a Lily y a Sirius y Padme, en los próximos veremos lo de las escobas y lo de Barbara.En este capitulo se aclaran algunas de tus preguntas y las otras se complican jeje pero más adelante veremos la respuesta a las otras, si las pusiera todas juntas no teníamos fic. Intentare actualizar pronto y me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo (a ver si este te gusta también) Bsos!

**Nachita: **Hola wapa! Pues estoy bien algo estresada, pero normal y tu? Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic y espero que te siga gustando. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado liadisima entre unas y otras cosas, intentare actualizar antes (no prometo nada). Pufff para que Sirius reconozca sus sentimientos no falta nada (quizás antes de lo que te esperas) es que es muy cabezota con eso de que "es un hombre libre y sin compromiso" pero con ayuda de los merodeadores a ver si supera la fase de "no soy hombre d euna sola mujer" y puede llegar a algo con Padme. Padme tampoco es de las que reconoce sus sentimineto a la primera y menos si Black esta por en medio pero ya lo verás en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos vemos pronto!Muchos besos!

**Browyn bm:** Hola! Me gusta que te gustase el capitulo. En cuanto recibi antes de ayer tu review me puse a escribir como una loca para terminar este cpaitulo pronto y ya ves hoy por fin lo subo, gracias a tu review. Me puse muy contenta al ver de que no te habías olvidad de este fic. En cuanto a lo de Padme, más bien esperemos que Sirius no la mate a ella jejeje, ya lo verás en este capitulo. Intentare actualizar pronto la proxima vez. Nos vemos pronto espero! Muchos besos!

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Moriría por ti**_

.-PREPARADOS... LISTOS

Sirius se puso en posición de ataque con la varita preparada

.-TRES... DOS... UNO... ¿Seguro que estáis listos?

.-Lunático, joder que es para hoy-gruño Sirius enfadado pasando de apuntar a Padme con la varita a apuntar a Remus.

Remus Lupin era el arbitro oficial del duelo, Padme quería que fuera Holly pero como Sirius se opuso acabo aceptando a Remus como arbitro a sabiendas de que no haría trampas a favor de su amigo.

.-Ya voy Canuto. Que impaciente que estás. TRES... DOS... UNO... YA-Remus dio la señal de empezar y fue de nuevo a reunirse con Holly mientras contemplaba el duelo-Ale ya esta. Ahora que se maten si quieren.

.-Para eso eres el arbitro ¿no? Para impedirlo-dijo Holly preocupada

.-Me parece que no me harían mucho caso pero míralos.

Padme apenas había odio la señal de comienzo que Remus había dado se había quedado en blanco, realmente no quería hacerle nada a Black por muy capullo que fuese. A Sirius parecía que le había pasado lo mismo, estaba en estado de shock pero se recupero rápidamente.

_Ventus pontus _

Padme fue arrastrada literalemntepor el aire y cayo de culo en la copa de un árbol. A parte de unas cuantas magulladuras y que seguramente no se podría sentar en una semana estaba perfectamente aunque muy enfadada con Sirius Black.

_Rictusempra_

_Protego Fire pontum_

_Protego_

El escudo no fue suficiente para detener el hechizo y la manga de su túnica comenzo a arder,conjuro un chorro de agua con su varita, su piel estaba ligeramente quemada y olía igual que el hierro fundido.

_Tarantalega_

Sirius rodó para evitar el hechizo pero Padme previniendo su movimiento le lanzo otro que no pudo esquivar. Era el de moco murciélago sus efectos hicieron mella en Sirius que se tocaba la nariz intentar encontrar el contrahechizo. Como no lo encontró le lanzo a Padme uno que hacía que te salieran escamas por la piel.

Padme convertido en todo un reptil, chocaba con los árboles intentando al igual que Sirius encontrar el contrahechizo. Al final con un _Finite incantamen _basto y pudieron volver a la posición inicial respirando agitadamente.

Continuaron peleando alrededor de unos diez minutos, la mayoria los esquivaban o lanzaban un escudo. Padme daba volteretas o hacia acrobacias imposibles para evitar los hechizos de Sirius a la vez que lanzaba otros ma potentes. Sirius no se quedaba atrás.

_Ice Frigum_

Un circulo de hielo compuesto por estalactitas heladas envolvió a Padme impidiéndole salir, Padme sintió un frío intento apoderarse de su cuerpo no podía sentir ni un músculo, no podía hablar ni decir un hechizo para librarse de aquello. Pensó que iba a morir allí, congelada, asesinada por el hombre que amaba.

_Ex Ice_ _Forte_

El circulo de hielo desapareció y Padme cayo en el césped temblando incontroladamente, muerta de frió y con la respiracion agitada.

Aquello fue bastante para Holly que no podía soportar ver así a su amiga, abandono su posición junto a Remus y se fue directa hacia Sirius dispuesta a todo con tal de que su amiga no sufriera más. Sirius también miraba asombrado a Padme como si se le hubiera ido la mano con el hechizo. Remus llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Sirius se percatara de la presencia de Holly, y la arrastro literalmente de nuevo hasta donde estaban antes.

.-Déjalos que arreglen sus problemas-le susurro al oído

.-Remus, se van a matar-la mirada de Holly estaba llena de miedo

.-No, Sirius quiere a Padme sería incapaz de hacerle nada

_Lumus solem_

De pronto una potente luz blanca salió de la varita de Padme y por unos segundos todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para evitar que la luz los cegara.

.-¿Para qué has hecho eso?-pregunto Sirius

.-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tenías un lazo del diablo enrollado en tu pierna-su voz sonó fría y apagada, aún seguía en el suelo temblando.

En efecto, unos tallos semejantes a cuerdas retrocedían metiéndose por en suelo por la cegadora luz que había aparecido.

Sirius la contemplo asombrado, había estado a punto de matarla y ella acababa de salvarle la vida ¿por qué¿Por qué lo había hecho?. Remus declaro el duelo finalizado en un empate por que cualquiera le dice a Padme que había perdido. Holly corrió junto a su amiga y conjuro una manta para taparla

.-¿Estas bien?

.-Tú que crees-le pregunto con tono sarcástico

Holly sonrió volvía a ser la misma Padme de siempre. Pero se equivocaba algo había pasado esa noche que había cambiado a los dos.

---

Esa noche fue muy extraña para todos y cabe decir que nadie durmió o por lo menos no en la cama, quizás lo más extraño fue cuando llegaron a la sala común y Sirius le pidió perdón a Padme ante un Remus con la boca abierta (Sirius nunca le había pedido perdón a una chica) quizás fue cuando Padme casi le rompe a Sirius la nariz o quizás cuando aparecieron a las tres de la mañana James y Lily-mantícora causando un alboroto por parte de los merodeadores y de las chicas. Holly enseguida se puso en la tarea de devolver a Lily a su forma habitual, según ella tenían hasta que los primeros rayos del sol la tocaran, si eso pasaba y seguía convertido en mantícora no tenían nada que hacer.

Consulto con ayuda de Padme unos libros de su dormitorio, Sirius fue a la biblioteca en busca de mas libros con la capa que James le presto pues él no tenía fuerzas para ir y tenía que quitarse el olor a rata quemada que decía que había cogido del bosque. Remus fue a las cocinas y trajo un chocolate caliente con ración doble para Padme, para ver si así se calmaban los nervios y Lily "la mantícora" se quedo gruñendo ella sola en el sofá de la sala común porque nadie le hacía caso.

1:30h para la salida del sol

.-¿Tienes algo?-Padme estaba desesperada había mirado en todos los libros, los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente y le quedaba poca energía después del duelo con Sirius.

.-Aquí pone algo-dijo Holly-Escuchad _Las mantícoras son unas criaturas que habitan en el bosque y bla bla bla la persona a la que transmiten sus virus (leer pag.42 para las formas de transmisión de virus de las mantícoras) queda convertida en mantícora para siempre salvo que en el caso de que alguien pueda salvarla a tiempo y deshacer el hechizo quitando el virus que la mantícora le ha implantado tiene que ser antes de cuarenta y ocho horas sino será demasiado tarde_

.-Ahí no nos pone como quitárselo, estamos igual que antes-dijo Remus bostezando mirando a James que se había quedado dormido encima del libro de "Criaturas mágicas, sus efectos y sus defectos"

.-Bueno tampoco hay que ser pesimista

1h para la salida del sol

.-SIRIUS

.-¿Habéis encontrado algo¿Donde? –dijo Sirius exaltado.

.-Podrías dejar de mirar a Padme y prestar un poco de ayuda para salvar a Lily por favor... Vamos si no es mucha molestia por tu parte-dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa que se convirtió un una mueca cuando vio a Lily en el sofá.

Solo quedaban ellos dos y Harry los demás se habían ido quedando dormidos uno a uno, menos mal que James se había despertado de repente debido a una pesadilla que llevaba atormentándolo desde que Lily se convirtió en mantícora.

.-Esto.., si claro, lo siento-dijo Sirius volviendo su mirada al libro-Voy a la biblioteca a coger mas y a devolver estos

Sirius cogió la capa, una pila de libros y salió por la sala común despertando por enésima vez a la Dama Gorda que le echo una buena bronca por despertarla tantas veces en una sola noche.

Llegó a la biblioteca en pocos minutos, y coloco los libros en su sitio para no levantar sospecha, fue a la sección prohibida y paso un dedo por los lomos de todos los libros intentado encontrar alguno interesante y útil. Se detuvo en uno donde se podía leer "El libro del mago: Antídotos y contrahechizos" pensó que quizás podría serles útil y lo coloco en el montón que se llevaría de vuelta a la sala común. Fue a mirar a otra estantería cuando de repente sonó un potente chasquido, Sirius se dio la vuelta extrañado pensando que seguramente Filch le hubiera descubierto. Pero la biblioteca seguía tan vacía y tan oscura como antes, no se escuchaba ningún ruido que pudiera confirmarle la presencia del asqueroso conserje allí. Después de asegurarse que estaba completamente solo volvió a su tarea de buscar libros para ayudar a Lily, cuando ya tuvo tres libros que parecían que podían servirles de ayuda volvió a la entrada principal de la biblioteca y cogió el manillar para abrir la puerta. Pero se quedo en shock cuando vio que estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

--------

45m para la salida del sol

.-¿Dónde se habrá metido Sirius?-preguntó James en voz alta preocupado mirando el reloj de cuco que había hecho aparecer Remus para que no se les olvidara el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

En la sala común había un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por las agujas del reloj de cuco que se aproximaban cada vez mas a la hora señalada, James lo contemplaba impotente sin saber que hacer, se había aprendido todos los libros que tenían de memoria, se preguntaba constantemente si no tenían que ir a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore al fin y al cabo por culpa suya estaba Lily así. Harry hacía unos esfuerzos tremendos por no dormirse, hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no dormía bien, parecía que no había cambiado de época, Voldemort lo seguía atormentando cada noche con pesadillas de muerte y destruccióne irónicamente gracias a ello estaba informado de lo que sucedía en su época. James le clavo la mirada, sentía algo bueno por ese chico pero todo eso estaba nublado por unos terribles celos fundados por su aspecto tan parecido a él, porque se llevaba mejor que él con Lily (aunque eso no era mucho decir) y porque no sabía porque los estaba ayudando.

.-Puedes dormirte si quieres-dijo James secamente-Yo me ocupo de todo

Harry levanto la cabeza del libro que esta mirando y lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver que era sincero y le agradeció que se preocupara por él, pero había mucho en juego si Lily permanecía convertida en mantícora él no nacería.

30 m para el amanecer

James estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su amigo, saldría a buscarlo sino estuviera en juego la vida personal de Lily, hacía mas de media hora que había salido para la biblioteca y aún no había vuelto. Padme se había despertado, y aunque no quería decirlo estaba igual de preocupada o más por Sirius, Harry seguía ojeando los libros como si le fuera la vida en ello, la respuesta estaba delante de sus narices y no conseguían verla. Lo único que habían encontrado que mereciera la pena en un libro de antiguos conjuros era una frase donde ponía " el amor puede curarlo todos, desde un simple arañazo a la más grande de las heridas" Una gilipollez según James, pero para Harry no lo había sido y seguía indagando en el tema, convencido de que la cosa iba por ahí. Lily seguía durmiendo placidamente en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de que podría seguir así el resto de su vida, al parecer le había tomado cariño al sofá pues después de arañarlo un poco al principio no lo había vuelto a tocar y ahora se acurrucaba bajo la manta que James le había puesto. Los ojos deHarry se le cerraban involuntariamente y a veces se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el libro intentando recuperar algo de energía pero no podía permitirse ese lujo y dejar a su padre solo. Padme caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa sin dejar de mirar al reloj, no podía dejar en la posibilidad de no ver a su mejor amiga como siempre, insultando a Potter y odiando a todos los zapatos que no fueran sus cómodas deportivas. Alta de desesperarse por el movimiento del segundero, salió según ella a buscar una tila pero Harry sabía que iba a buscar a Sirius.

--------

15m para la salida del sol

Sirius se encontraba sentado de cualquier manera sobre una silla de la biblioteca, se había resignado a pasar allí la noche, algún gracioso seguro que de Slytherin le había encerrado allí dentro precisamente esa noche y estaba desesperado por no poder ayudar a Lily, había ojeado por encima los libros que pensaba llevarse a al sala común, pero pronto había vuelto a cerrarlos nunca había soportado leer más de dos páginas seguidas, él prefería jugar al quidditch que leer un libro, así de simple. Sentía mucho no poder ayudar a su amigo... a su hermano, sabía lo importante que era Evans para él aunque no lo comprendía, él no creía en el amor, solo en el rollo para una noche sin nada de sentimientos por en medio. No comprendía porque James estaba tan pillado con esa chica que ni siquiera le hacía caso. Él nunca estaría igual que James, era un espíritu libre como él mismo se definía, no era hombre de una sola mujer. Nunca estaría así, nunca y...

.-¡SIRIUS¿Estas ahí?-la voz de Padme le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta igual que el agua le llega a una persona sedienta. Alzó la mirada sorprendido de que ella se encontrará allí y corrió hacia la puerta visiblemente emocionado.

.-Foster, sácame de aquí-ordeno Sirius moviendo el manillar de la puerta de un lado a otro. La puerta tenía una ventana de cristal rectangular lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran verse.

.-Yo no soy tu esclava Black, solo venía a ayudarte esta claro que te las puedes arreglar tu mismo-dijo Padme con una taza en la mano alejándose de la puerta de la biblioteca

.-Espera Padme, por favor-suplico Sirius, captando la atención de la aludida-Ayúdame

.-Te diría que repitieras "Padme es la mejor" pero no estamos para tonterías ni para perdidas de tiempo-soltó Padme-Me debes una Black

Padme comenzó con la labor de abrir la pesada puerta de la biblioteca para ello tuvo que dejar su taza de Portaventura en un suelo, alguien se había esmerado en conseguir que esa noche Sirius permaneciera encerrado y ese alguien estaba más cerca de lo que Padme podría imaginar.

.-Black esto no se abre-dijo Padme a los cinco minutos de haber probado con todos los hechizos que se sabía e incluso con técnicas muggles(la famosa horquilla de pelo)

Sirius suspiro derrotado, no sabía que hacer. De repente a Padme se le ocurrió una idea.

.-Black, tengo una idea-dijo ilusionada

.-Sorpréndeme-dijo molesto

.-Estas en la biblioteca, quiero decir, tienes montones de libros a tu alrededor-explica

.-¿Y...?- A él no le parecía motivo para ponerse así

.-Pues que puedes buscar hechizos para abrir puertas

Sirius comprendió a lo que se refería la chica pero no pudo más que volver a suspirar. Quedaban diez minutos, no tenían nada para salvar a Lily y aunque lo tuvieran no lograrían decírselo a tiempo. A Sirius no le apetecía volver a buscar libros en una biblioteca tan grande, principalmente porque no sabía por donde empezar.

.-Foster, la biblioteca es muy grande y no queda tiempo-dijo Sirius a modo de respuesta

.-Prefieres quedarte con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada-dijo Padme enojada, no soportaba la idea de no hacer nada

.-No he dicho eso-replico Sirius

.-¿Y que has dicho si puede saberse?-dijo Padme

.-Que no tenemos tiempo, para ponernos a leer libros

.-No vamos a leer libros Black, vamos a buscar una solución-dijo Padme mirando a ambos lados en busca de algún objeto para echar la puerta abajo.

.-Genial, voy a leer-gruño Sirius, sin creerse que eso hubiera salió de su boca, antes de coger el primer libro que pillo y sentarse contra la puerta a leerlo.

------

5m para la hora punta

Harry cada vez se sentía peor, no sabía si era el hecho de estar varias noches sin dormir o que simplemente estaba desapareciendo, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para pasar una página del libro que ya había leído siete veces. El reloj de cuco anuncio que solo quedaban cinco minutos para que fuera imposible hacer nada, para que Lily quedara convertida para siempre en mantícora, para que Harry despareciera. ¿Qué haría el mundo sin el gran Harry Potter¿Quién lucharía contra Voldemort si él no estaba?. James había dejado de intentar buscar una solución y estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Lily contemplándola y pasando un dedo por su escamosa piel. Estaba pálido y demacrado, se notaba que no había dormido esa noche por las enormes bolsas que le colgaban de los ojos, su pelo estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre y luchaba por no demostrar debilidad delante de aquel que consideraba como a un enemigo.

Harry se levanto y fue junto a su padre, quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que iban a solucionar aquel problema, pero no se atrevió ni a sentarse a su lado, sabía que James lo odiaba, no sabía por que pero sabía que lo hacía. Se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudencial de James, Ron acababa de despertarse y fue al lado de su amigo mirándolo preocupado.

--------

En la actualidad en Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore se paseaba tranquilamente por su despacho mientras que Minerva McGonagall lo miraba con los nervios a flor de piel y muy disgustada con él.

.-Albus, llevan desparecidos un mes, nadie sabe donde estan, nadie excepto tú-dijo McGonagall preocupada y enfadada

.-Minerva, tranquilizate, ya te he dicho que estan en un lugar seguro, con alguien que se parece mucho a ti-sonrio Dumbledore

.-Albus, no estoy para adivinanzas¿donde estan el señor Potter, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger?

.-No se lo puedo decir, mi querida profesora, pero están donde deben estar y a salvo cabe añadir

.-No aparecieron en el anden nueve y tres cuartos yo mismo fui a comprobarlo, no llegaron a Hogwarts simplemente no se les volvio a ver después de su atropellada salida de Grimualde Place y ahora me dices que están en un lugar seguro porque un chico que solo tú concoes te lo ha dicho

.-De hecho profesora, ese chico sabe mas de Potter que cualquier de nosotros confio plenamente en él y no sólo digo que están en un lugar seguro porque me lo haya dicho sino porque yo mismo planee que así fuera.

.-Pero ¿quien es ese hombre?(N/A:que me mira y me desnuda, una fiera in... Vale ya me callo)-dijo la porfesora McGonagall con curiosidad

.-Me temo que no es de su incumbencia, Minerva-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

---------

3m para la salida del sol

.-Sirius apártate de la puerta-jadeo Padme algo cansada.

Sirius se asomo curiosopor el cristal para verla. Y se sorprendió al descubrir lo que la chica llevaba en las manos.

.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo señalando un objeto afilado y cortante

.-Sigo diciendo que deberías apuntarte a Estudios Muggles-dijo desperada la chica- Es un hacha

.-¿De donde la has sacado?

.-¿Y eso que importa? Te apartas o te hecho la puerta encima

.-¡Que carácter!-dijo apartándose de la puerta para que la chica pudiera echar la puerta abajo.

.-Lo que va a decir la señora Pince cuando sé entere-pensó Padme en voz alta, toda su seguridad se había ido al tener el camino libre para serrar la puerta- Nos pueden expulsar por esto

.-Foster, recuerdas, Lily... mantícora... tres minutos-dijo Sirius al ver la indecisión de Padme

.-No me presiones Black

Padme dio un último suspiro antes de empezar a hachar la puerta, primero uno luego fueron varios hachazos, la chica lo hacía con tanta furia que Sirius pensó que sería capaz de echar abajo todo lo que quisiera.

.-Dos minutos-anuncio Sirius

.-A ti eso de que no me presiones te entra por uno y te sale por otro... Ya voy-dijo Padme tras volver a hacer una breve pausa para descansar los brazos.

Una persona la observaba oculta en la sombra, la misma persona que había encerrado a Sirius en la biblioteca, al parecer estaba disgustado por lo que estaba haciendo la chica pero no podía intervenir, con suerte no llegarían a tiempo

-----

1:30s para la salida de sol

.-¡HARRY!-grito Ron asustando a los que se encontraban despiertos y despertando a los que no.-Mira tu mano

Harry se miro la mano confuso ante el grito de Ron, pero pego un grito cuando no se la vio.

.-¿Qué... que me esta pasando?-dijo Harry que ahora mismo no tenía brazos

.-Significa que el tiempo se esta acabando-dijo Hermione medio sonámbula.

.-¿No habéis encontrado nada?-dijo Holly que se acababa de despertar con una pagina donde aparecía una foto de la manticora, pegada a la cara.

James negó con la cabeza derrotado, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal, la Evans solo era un capricho nada mas que eso, ella misma se lo había dicho. Y se cuestiono si todo lo que había hecho en el bosque sólo lo había hecho por querer ser un buen samaritano si no había nada más. ¡Pues claro que no hay nada mas! Se reprendió él mismo aunque su corazón le decía lo contrario. Tampoco sabía porque se sentía preocupado por Harry, él lo detestaba, no se caían bien pero no podía evitar intentar solucionar su problema y tratar de que volviera a ser "visible".

Los primeros rayos del amanecer estaban saliendo por el horizonte, el tiempo casi se había agotado cuando algo extraño sucedió. Una potente luz blanca inundó toda la sala, y lo último que vio Harry antes de desaparecer completamente fue a Sirius y Padme entrar en la habitación con una hacha y a unos precioso ojos castaños mirarlo sorprendido. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Por fin lo termine! Anda que no me ha costado. Sé que lo he dejado en un punto más o menos interesante, pero es que me venía muy bien dejarlo aquí para ya en el próximo capitulo explicar algunas cosas. Pues al final Sirius y Padme no se han matado, de momento jajaja, se quieren demasiado por eso pasa lo que pasa. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejeis algun que otro review. 

Lamento si hay algún error o algo, no me ha dado tiempo a repasarlo muy bien aunque siempre intento hacerlo.

Intentare actualizar pronto, cuanto mas review me dejeis antes actualizo, no es por haceros chantaje ni nada por el estilo, es que cuando lo alguno de vuestros reviews me viene la inspiracon jaja. Asi que podemos decir que sois una especie de musos.

Bueno, pues nos vemos en el proximo. Muchos besos a todos

Ellie Bennet


	10. La solución correcta es la más obvia

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Ya estoy aquí otra vez para traeros un nuevo capitulo. No me diréis que no he sido rápida y todo gracias a vuestras maravillosos reviews (y a vuestras no tan maravillosas amenazas) Como os habéis portado con todos los reviews yo también me he portado subiendo mucho antes de lo previsto este capitulo. Si es que sois geniales, muchas gracias a todos.

Pasando a comentar este capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos y el titulo me gusta mucho, aquí pasan muchas cosas y sale Bárbara para los que teníais ganas de verla y ya veréis si Harry ha desparecido o no. No os adelanto nada más.

Ya llevo diez capítulos de esta historia, como pasa el tiempo. Gracia a todos lo que me han dejado criticas alguna vez y que me han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.

Este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar en principio a mi madre, que esta un poco depre últimamente a ver si se anima y a todo los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior muchísimas gracias.

Contesto a los reviews. Gracias de nuevo (si ya se que me repito mucho)

**Serenitakou:** Hola Sere! Jajajaja me gusto mucho tu review, deberías tener mas conversaciones contigo misma son muy divertidas. Bueno, bueno tampoco hacer falta que te enfades jeje (risa nerviosa) He actualizado pronto para que veas lo buena que soy, (cara de no haber roto nunca un plato) y para satisfacer tu curiosidad y para dejarte mas tranquila. Lo deje en ese punto porque me venía bien para empezar este capitulo contando más o menos lo que paso, vamos que no era nada personal jeje. Ya ves que no he tardado para ver si así se te pasa la vena sesina, ponte a leer (primero termina de leer esto) para enterarte lo que pasa con Harry, no te aseguro que te vaya a gustar. Puedes meter el hacha y el revolver (esto es nuevo!) en el cajón donde estaban, no te harán falta (hasta el próximo capitulo/yo no he escrito eso/) Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, las capítulos son así unos buenos, otros malvados, otros crueles y otros muy crueles, pero siempre pasan cosas malas. A mi tampoco me gusta que Harry desparezca pero si tiene que hacerlo quien soy yo para hacerlo (Hum...la autora por ejemplo) Nos vemos en el próximo y espero que este te guste, no es tan cruel como el otro. Cuídate mucho y muchos bseazos wapa!

**Witch Griselda Ravenwood:** Hola wapa! K alegría verte por aquí de nuevo. K tal estas? Aquí he puesto este nuevo capitulo rápido para no dejaros en suspenso mucho tiempo (si en el fondo soy demasiado buena) Pues no te puedo decir si Harry le va a decir a James que es su hijo, en principio no pero estate atenta a Sirius, te dará mas de una sorpresa. Nos vemos. Bsos

**Maria:** Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo que estés ocupada, yo misma también lo estoy pero no puedo ignorar a mis lectores y dejarles sin este capitulo para que se les pase la vena asesina. No soy mala, bueno quizás un poco pero es necesario que los personajes pasen por situaciones difíciles "Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte". Gracias por tu review. No veo Pasión de Gavilanes, no tengo tiempo para verlo y tampoco es que me interesen las novelas, pero es que últimamente todo el mundo esta con lo mismo y claro al final se te acaba pegando. Además la canción le venía que ni pintada a la frase. Pronto empezaré con la pareja Ron/Hermione esté capitulo se centra mas en Harry y en Ginny pero ya lo verás. Muchos bsos. Nos vemos pronto

**Synn:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí he puesto este capitulo para que podáis saber que es lo que les pasa a nuestros protagonistas y en este caso a Harry. ¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que James tiene que besar a la mantícora? No se te escapa nada jeje, sigue así. Bueno el de las sombras no era Dumbledore, no te puedo decir quien era aunque se puede deducir en los próximos capítulos. Tampoco te puedo decir que interés tiene en tener a Harry en el pasado aunque la teoría que dijo Ron en uno de los capítulos anteriores no va mal desencaminada. Ya no te digo mas, si es que cuando empiezo a hablar...Espero que con este capitulo salgas de dudas o te metas mas en ellas jeje. Nos vemos pronto. Bsos wapa

**Helen Black Potter:** Hola wapa! Ya se que lo deje en lo mejor, pero es que me venía bien para empezar en este capitulo explicando por encima lo que pasa. Puede que Harry no pueda desaparecer pero desaparecido esta de momento. Esta vez si que he actualizado pronto para sacaros de dudas y para quitarle la vena asesinas a algunos lectores (no nombro a nadie jeje) Nos vemos en el próximo. Besazos!

**Ginebra:** Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo. Si yo con que me digas eso me conformo no pido que elaboréis una critica mas larga (si lo hacéis mejor, que mejor) Espero que este también te guste. Muchos bsos

**Marty JPXLE 4EVER:** Hola! Espero que ya hayas salido del shock, que bastante en shock están ya los personajes (supongo que eso se contagia) Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo y de que estés tan metida. Si ya te dije que esto cada vez se pone mas interesante. Este capitulo es muy suave para que no os enfadéis. Solo tienes que leerlo para ver lo que le pasa a Lily y a Harry espero que os guste el resultado. Nos vemos pronto. Muxos besos wapa!

**Bronwyn bm:** Hola! Me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de este fic (mi mente ya pensaba lo peor jeje) Actualice tan rápido(para ti, porque para otros había tardado mas) al leer tu review, me gusta que te gusten los capítulos, y nada aquí estoy para escribir mas capítulos jeje. Espero que te sigan gustando y que no olvides el fic. Hasta el próximo y muchos besos

**Carolina:** Hola wapa! Me encanta que te guste el fic. Para saber lo que le va a pasar a Harry y a Lily tienes que leer el capitulo jeje yo no te puedo decir nada. Hay posibilidades de que Ron y Hermione se queden juntos, de echo me parece que va a ser así, ya que Harry va a estar con Ginny. Espero que también te guste la pareja Harry y Ginny. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por tu review. Bsos

**Aniluja:** Hola a ti también jajaja! Si ya sabía que os ibais a enfadar un poco, pero el fic es así. Pero para compensaros he actualizado pronto, y este capitulo es más largo que el anterior que también era largo. Te puedo contestar a una cosa, tienes razón en cuanto a que la persona que encero a Sirius es la misma que esta hablando con Dumbledore. Ya verás lo que pasa con Bárbara en este capitulo No la llevaron a la enfermería porque no pensaron esa opción y porque creían que ellos mismo podrían convertir a Lily "la mantícora" en Lily a secas. No es difícil siempre y cuando conozcas la manera de hacerlo, como no la conocían no podían hacer nada más que buscarla. Por fin algo positivo, Sirius y Padme no se mataron , ya podemos respirar todo tranquilos, hasta que vuelvan a enfrentarse otra vez(de momento no tranquila) Es que James es un caso aparte, no odia a Harry aunque él quiere hacerlo, en el fondo siente una conexión hacía él pero tiene celos de él y eso es lo que lo lleva a tratarlo así. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y si tienes más no dudes en preguntármelas te responderé a las que pueda. Bsazos y nos vemos wapa. Bye Bye

**Hermione-gaditana:** Hola! Ya he actualizado para que puedas volver a dormir tranquila y no estés nerviosa por saber lo que va a pasar a Harry y a Lily. Para saber si le pasa algo a Harry lee este capitulo, en él se aclara todo para que veas lo buena persona que puedo llegar a ser jaja. Me vas a recomendar en un trabajo para el cole? k ilusión! A ver lo que dices, no seas mala o por lo menos no seas muy mala jeje. Nos vemos pronto y muchos bsos.

**Madelinegiovani:** Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic. Para que se acabe esta historia aun falta tela, solo llego diez capitulos (si aprece que fue ayer cuando empece aish! K recuerdos)

Intento respetar los personajes de Rowling, la personalidad que ella les ha dado (por muy difícil que sea) excepto con los de mi invención (Padme y Holly por ejemplo) y también intento darle una cercanía como tiene que pasar en cada fic, sino un fic no es un fic. Espero que este capitulo te guste también y no te parezca muy largo (es el mas largo de todos lo que hasta ahora llego escritos)Nos vemos pronto. Bsos!

**Blusth:** Hola Blu! Espero que se te haya pasado tu vena salvaje y no me sigas odiando (Eli pone carita de pena) para compensarte y demostrarte lo buena que soy he subido este capitulo antes de lo previsto. Intentare pasarme por tu fic, pero estoy liada con un montón de cosas, aun así intentare dejarme un hueco para leer tu fic. Espero que te guste el capitulo y no me sigas odiando. Nos vemos en el proximo!Saludos!

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: A veces la solución correcta es la más obvia_**

A pesar de que estaban amediados de Noviembre, el día amaneció más soleado que nunca como si quisiera borrar la horrorosa noche anterior. El sol se colaba a raudales por los amplios ventanales de la sala común calentando poco a poco ésta. No eran más de las ocho de la mañana y no tardaría en empezar el ritmo frenético de alumnos bajando a desayunar o buscando alguna pieza de ropa. Pero hasta que eso sucediera el silencio sepulcral se vio roto por la inquietante ímpetu de los merodeadores y las chicas. Acababan de ver como uno de los nuevos, Harry, desaparecía delante de sus ojos sin ninguna explicación y como una chica pelirroja aparecía de la nada en la habitación.

.-Unos desaparecen y otros aparecen. Menudo colegio de locos-dijo Sirius quisiéndo relajar el ambiente.

El resto lo miraron enfadados, Padme con una pequeña sonrisa, él siempre conseguía hacerla reír en los peores momentos.

.-Tampoco hace falta que me miréis así-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Se puede saber que haces tú aquí-exclamo Ron enfadado a la chica que acababa de llegar

.-No te enfades Ronnie vine para ayudaros-dijo la pelirroja que no paraba de un lado para otro, revisando a Lily, que seguía siendo una mantícora

.-¿Os conocéis?-pregunto James extrañado

.-Es mi hermana-dijo Ron simplemente.

Ginny Weasley había aparecido en la habitación en el último segundo, sin dar explicaciones a nadie había empezado a ponerse con Lily y a hacer lo que le había indicado, para ello le había pedido a James que le diera un beso, primero se había negado como ya se había supuesto pero las dotes persuasivas de Ginny lograron convencerlo.

.-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Holly viendo a la chica

.-Intentando salvar a la mad..a esta chica-dijo Ginny aún confundida de encontrarse frente a frente con los padres de Harry

.-Es demasiado tarde-dijo Padme-Es de día

.-Eso ya lo se-dijo Ginny con una mueca- Quiero comprobar si llegue o no a tiempo.

.-¿A tiempo de que?-dijo James receloso

Pero su pregunta se vio contestada cuando las escamas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Lily y su blanca piel quedo de nuevo al descubierto.

.-Pues parece que si-se dijo Ginny a sí misma soltando el aire que tenía retenido- Menos mal

.-Exijo saber lo que le pasa a Evans-dijo James con su tono mas prepotente-¿Y porque me has hecho que la bese?

Ginny miro sorprendida a Ron y Hermione pidiéndole una explicación, no sabía que el padre de su mejor amigo fuera tan arrogante. Para toda respuesta Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione le hizo un gesto de que ya hablarían luego. Ginny también les tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

.-Ella ya esta bien-explico Ginny

Lily Evans abrió los ojos lentamente, volvían a ser de un brillante verde esmeralda, tenía una jaqueca horrible nunca se había emborrachado pero suponía que tenía que ser parecido. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y había muchos huecos en ellos. Lo primero que vio fue a toda la sala mirándola fijamente.

.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo y se tuvo que llevar la mano a la garganta no podía hablar

.-Tranquila, es normal se pasa dentro de unas horas-Lily miro a la chica pelirroja que había hablado y se convenció de que no la había visto en su vida.

.-¿Y Harry?-pregunto Ron en un susurro audible. Hasta ese momento nadie se había acordado de él.

Ginny miró a su alrededor extrañada de no verlo, Ronn miro a Hermione para ver si ella sabía lo que pasaba. Pero resulta que ella sabía tan poco como él.

.-Se supone que tenía que estar-dijo Ginny angustiada-Él me dijo que estaría.

La puerta de los dormitorios se abrió, chicas y chicos ya preparados y listos salían a tropel para ir a desayunar o para ir a prepararse alguna clase. Nadie reparo en ellos nada excepto algunas chicas que le dirigieron miradas salvajes a Sirius que en ese momento no se encontraba para ligues por lo que giro la cabeza. Padme se apresuró a esconder el hacha que todavía iba con ella.

.-¿De donde has sacado eso?-pregunto James mirando el hacha

.-Larga historia-suspiro Sirius

----

Un hueco en la parte inferior de la puerta se abrió y Bárbara que en principio creía que eso era un respiradero pudo ver una mano peluda y sucia meterle un cuenco de cerámica con una ración de puré de calabaza y un vaso de agua. Bárbara miro la comida con asco, pero se apresuro a devorarla rápidamente, dos días sin comer hacían estragos en cualquier persona medianamente normal. Se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso y volvió a dejar todo en aquel hueco esperando que alguien volviera a abrirlo para sacarlo.

Llevaba dos día ahí metida y cada día era más largo que el anterior, no entendía nada, porque la tenían allí¿acaso la habían secuestrado? Y de ser así¿para qué? Su padre no podía pagar el rescate, en principio porque no tenía dinero y en segundo porque ella le importaba bien poco.

Vio como una rata correteaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, su repulsión por todos los roedores iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, quizás llegaría el día en que terminaría acostumbrándose. Si seguía allí seguro. Y eso era otra ¿cuánto tiempo permanecería allí¿Iría James a buscarla¿cómo estaría la Evans¿Seguiría convertida en mantícora¿Qué hacía Brian Adams en el bosque¿Por qué no había ido a Hogwarts¡Cuantas preguntas sin respuesta!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bárbara se apoyo instintivamente en la pared, el hombre que había entrado no tendría más de treinta años, sus ojos color café estaban herméticamente cerrado y no mostraban ninguna emoción, sus pasos eran lentos y pausados y sus movimientos cortos y precisos, lo que le daba pinta de robot. La cogió de un brazo con una de sus grandes manos. Bárbara sintió como un frió intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y sin ninguna explicación se la llevo a rastras de la habitación. La arrastraba por toda la casa sin ningún esfuerzo, como si ella no pesase más que una muñeca de trapo. Los pasillos de la casa estaban oscuros, las paredes desnudas sin ningún tipo de cuadro o de adorno que ofreciera vida, no se cruzaron con nadie y no se pararon hasta que no llegaron a la puerta de una habitación.

El hombre que la llevaba llamó suavemente y abrió la puerta dejando que Bárbara pasara primero y cerrándola después.

Bárbara quedo sola ante de una mujer de mediana edad de rostro severo, con el pelo recogido en un moño, una túnica negra y los ojos fríos y oscuros. La miro con despreció antes de beber un sorbo de una copa.

.-¿Qué hacías merodeando por los alrededores de esta casa?-pregunto en un tono que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera-Habla si aprecias tu vida

.-Yo...yo me había perdido en el bosque y...creí que este era el camino correcto para volver al castillo

.-¿Castillo¿Has dicho castillo?-pregunto la mujer taladrándola con la mirada

.-Si señora, a Hogwarts

Si la mujer quedo sorprendida no lo demostró, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, trazando un maquiavélico plan y pronto encontró la manera de utilizar a aquella inocente muchacha pero primero había que asegurarse que no se la iba a jugar

.-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

.-Bárbara

.-¿Solo Bárbara?-gruño exasperada

.-Bárbara Sullivan

La mujer se sorprendió interiormente pero su rostro no mostró la mas mínima emoción, sería fácil someter a aquella muchacha, más de lo que había pensado. Chasqueo los dedos y en un segundo el mismo hombre que había acompañado a Bárbara todo el camino apareció en la habitación.

.-McNair, lleva a la señorita con Festón y dile que la quiero viva.

El hombre se apresuró en cumplir las ordenes de su señora y acompaño a una asustadísima Bárbara, que se estaba temiendo lo peor, a las mazmorras,un lugar del que muy pocos salen con vida.

----

Esa noche era luna llena, y se notaba profundamente en el ánimo de Remus Lupin, estaba pálido y ojeroso más que de costumbre, la noche pasada solo había dormido unos minutos y esa era la excusa perfecta que utilizaba para no levantar sospechas sobre su aspecto. Solo Holly conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, y no veas lo que le costaba. James y Sirius se estaban preparando para merodear una noche más, siempre les había gustado hacerlo, desde que se convirtieron en animagos y esa noche no sería diferente por muy preocupado que estuviera James por Lily y aunque no quisiera admitirlo por Harry, aunque no era el único Sirius también andaba buscándolo por los pasillos como si pensara que únicamente les estaba gastando una pesada broma y se hubiera escondido para jugar con ellos, claro que siempre que aparecía uno de sus amigos disimulaba haciendo que había perdido una pluma o cosas por el estilo. Harry llevaba desaparecido siete horas, Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados pero nada podía compararse con Ginny, que andaba a cada momento llamando a no-se-quien diciéndole que algo había salido mal y él no había vuelto o pidiéndole a ese que le devolviera a Harry. Los merodeadores empezaron a tomarla por loca y a Ron le falta muy poco por darle la razón.

Esa tarde fueron al despacho del director, en principio solo tenían que ir James y Lily puesto que había terminado el castigo y habían conseguido los malditos huevos pero James quería hablar con el director por poner en peligro a Lily y por no darle una solución. Al final se decidió que fueran todas para presentar a la nueva, para que se incorporada a las clases y para comunicarle la desaparición de un nuevo alumno.

El despacho de Dumbledore seguía igual que estaba la última vez que James lo había visitado, para conocer el castigo. Con los mismo cachivaches extravagantes de siempre y los retratos de los antiguos directores cotilleando mientras fingían estar en un sueño profundo.

.-Os esperaba mas tarde-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa que solo consiguió aumentar la ira de James

.-Aquí tiene sus malditos huevos-dijo James enfadado-Puede metérselos por donde le quepa

Todos, Lily, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Padme (Remus no había querido ir por encontrarse mal y Holly se había quedado haciéndole compañía) lo miraron sorprendido

.-James, no deberías hablarle así-dijo Sirius aunque estaba de acuerdo con él

.-Le hablo como me da la gana- Hermione noto su parecido con Harry, era asombroso.

.-Señor Potter le pido que se calme. No sabe usted lo que..

.-Se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo. Usted es el que no sabe lo que hemos tenido que pasar esta noche, todo lo que hemos sufrido por no encontrar la manera de devolver a Evans-señalo a Lily- a su estado normal, lo que hemos sufrido al creer que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo-dijo James de corrido aumentando el tono por momentos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por él mismo aunque utilizara "hemos" en vez de "he"

.-Me temo señor Potter, que puse la respuesta al alcance de su mano en cualquier caso podías haber acudido directamente a mi o a la señora Pomfrey créeme que ella sabía tan bien como yo cómo devolver a una mantícora a su estado normal-dijo Dumbledore con tono recriminatorio

James bajo la cabeza avergonzado, ese pensamiento se le había pasado por la cabeza pero quería ser él quien salvara a Lily y estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, de entre todos poder hacerlo. Y si no hubiera sido por esa chica, quien sabe como podía estar ahora Lily.

.-Usted no tenía derecho a enviarnos al bosque en busca de una mantícora, a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar, solo por un castigo del que no somos los culpables.

.-Eso señor Potter me toca decidirlo a mi, fue de mi elección enviarlos al bosque para que aprendierais, no fue mi intención que la señorita Evans se convirtiera en mantícora pero si paso así fue por algún error que vosotros cometisteis-dijo Dumbledore sin inmutarse siquiera

.-Y después de eso, mientras intentamos salvar a Evans-señalo de nuevo a Lily-va y nos desaparece Dursley-dijo aún mas enfadado con Harry como si él tuviera la culpa de haber desaparecido y dispuesto a sacudir al director para que les dijera lo que estaba pasando

Dumbledore miro interrogantemente a Ron y a Hermione pidiéndoles una explicación ya que James no era capaz de hacerlo sin peleas por en medio.

.-Profesor Dumbledore-habló la pelirroja (Ginny)ganándose la atención del director- Ya vengo del mismo colegio que ellos-señalo a Ron y Hermione con la intención de que Dumbledore pillara la indirecta y en efecto asintió para nada sorprendido

.-Tengo que darle las gracias señorita Weasley, su rápida intervención a salvado más de una vida esta noche-Ginny lejos de sonrojarse como lo hacía antaño fijo su mirada castaña con la del director.

.-No me tiene que agradecer nada, agradézcaselo a ese amigo suyo

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza

.-Ha sido su valor y su corazón quien los ha salvado no mi amigo, su agudeza y su inteligencia, no unas simples palabras que se las lleva el viento-dijo el director

.-Pero...Harry-dijo Ginny indecisa

.-Él esta bien no te preocupes, gracias a ti querida-dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.-Y ahora de que servirá todo lo que hemos aprendido de las mantícoras-dijo Padme que se sabía dos libros de cabo a rabo sobre las mantícoras

.-Pues para aprobar el examen de Criaturas Mágicas por ejemplo-dijo guiñándoles un ojo-las veréis la semana que viene con el profesor Kirof

.-Profesor-James parecía que ya se había tranquilizado debido a las tortas de Sirius o a que sabía que Harry estaba bien- hay otra cosa que no le he contado-El director lo animo a seguir- No se si se acuerda de Bárbara la que se vino con nosotros a cumplir el castigo. Pues...ha desparecido

------------

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban bañados por unos potente luna llena, un lobo, un ciervo y un perro merodeaban por los alrededores del bosque buscando algo con lo que divertirse. El perro enterraba su hocico en la tierra constantemente y olfateaba de allá para acá, el lobo aullaba cada dos por tres llamando a una rubia muchacha y el ciervo estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de lo que hacían sus amigos, intentando descubrir alguna pista que los condujera hasta Bárbara. No es que sintiera nada por la chica pero se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola en medio del bosque para ir en busca de Lily.

En el dormitorio de las chicas, Lily miraba el bosque apenada y asustada. Pensando en lo que podía haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo esa chica. Ginny había tenido que irse a la habitación de Bárbara, Melanie y Tracy pues allí no había mas camas libres. La pelirroja había aceptado su destino con buena cara y tras murmurar un buenas noches se fue al dormitorio de "las pijas de 6º" pues es el cartel que había en la puerta, no tardo cinco minutos en entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas tras sufrir una mala experiencia con Tracy que se había empeñado en conocer toda su vida, desde su nombre, fecha y lugar de nacimiento hasta el numero de ligues y todas sus situaciones comprometedoras. Al final había acabado dejando a Tracy con un palmo de narices y había ido corriendo a la otra habitación diciendo que esa solo la pisaba para dormir. Aquello había dejado intrigada a Tracy y se había decidido a investigar el la vida de la pelirroja y a recordarle a Melanie su promesa de regalarle un pluma "vuelapluma" por navidad.

Ahora en la habitación de las chicas Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en la cama de ésta última y cuchicheaban asegurándose de que las demás no podían oírlas, Ginny le contaba a Hermione lo que le había pasado y como había llegado hasta allí.

.-La respuesta estaba en el libro de Criaturas Mágicas no puedo creérmelo-dijo Hermione por sexta vez- Teníamos la respuesta delante de nuestras narices y no lo vimos

.-Suele pasar-dijo Ginny-Normalmente siempre la respuesta la tienes delante pero no eres capaz de verla

.-¿Y dices que te lo dijo ese tipo?

.-Si, aunque no me quiso decir quien era, solo me dijo que si quería ayudar a Harry tenía que coger ese trasladador y hacer una serie de cosas. Yo me estaba volviendo loca, allí el mundo es un caos, Voldemort ataca todo lo que puede y más, todos están preocupados de vuestra desaparición. Mi madre llora todos los días por vosotros, la Orden esta cada vez más ocupada,tenía que hacer algo, aunque nunca imagine que acabara en el pasado Guau! Esto es increíble

.-Muy increíble, pero Harry no quiere irse, aquí tiene a sus padres y a Sirius y allí no tiene nada. En el fondo lo comprendo pero tarde o temprano tendremos que irnos. Hay un mundo que salvar y...

.-Y un mago a quien matar, lo sé. Dumbledore me contó la profecía. Pero ya tampoco quiero irme-dijo Ginny como una niña pequeña a quien se le quiere quitar su chupa chup preferido- Le estoy tomando cariño a todo esto. ¿sabías que James era tan engreído?

.-Se supone que la guerra lo cambia, y dejar de ser tan chulo y tan arrogante

.-La guerra cambia a las personas, la maldita guerra. Dios Hermione, estamos en guerra! Me siento culpable por estar aquí disfrutando mientras todos nuestros amigos y nuestras familias se juegan el cuello en nuestro mundo.

.-Entiendo como te sientes pero intenta disfrutar de estos momentos de tranquilidad cuando regresemos no los habrá.

.-Cambiando de tema-dijo Ginny que se había puesto triste al hablar de la guerra- ¿cómo vas con Ron?

.-¿Que como voy de que?-dijo Hermione haciéndose la desentendida

.-No te hagas la tonta que sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Ginny maliciosa

Holly entró en la habitación sin molestarse en abrir la puerta por lo que casi la hecha abajo, estaba agitada y nerviosa. Las miradas de Hermione, Ginny, Padme y Lily recayeron sobre ella.

.-Es...Dursley...ha aparecido

Ginny salto de la cama, haciendo que los muelles crujieran enfadados con la impulsividad de la chica.

.-¿Dónde?-pregunto apremiante

.-En el bosque...en el bosque prohibido

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida, Hermione y Ginny bajaron las escaleras de tres en tres porque de cuatro en cuatro se caían y salieron disparadas hacía el bosque, Padme la miro y adivino sus pensamientos. Lily no quería volver al bosque, no la culpaba después de todo lo que había pasado, temía convertirse en mantícora otra vez, en volver a pasar por lo mismo y no lograr superarlo, de quedar convertida otra vez en mantícora.

Lily se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro de frustración y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, desde esa posición todo parecía más fácil. Padme y Holly se sentadon en ambos extremos de la cama, cada una en uno.

.-Lily, entendemos que no quieras ir-dijo Holly tanteando el terreno. La pelirroja era muy testaruda

.-No lo entendéis-negó Lily- Una parte de mi esta deseando ir al bosque, de ver que no le ha pasado nada a ese chico, es como un instinto de protección hacia él.

Holly y Padme la miraron sorprendidas, Lily nunca se había puesto así con nadie, no con ningún chico.

.-Lily cariño no te estarás enamorando de Harry-dijo Padme preocupada.

.-No no es eso-dijo Lily confusa, aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que era- No se lo que me pasa, será mejor olvidarlo.

Tenía que ser muy grave para que Lily quisiera olvidarlo, ella era de las que le gustan ir al fondo de todos los asuntos.

.-¿Qué ha pasado en el bosque entre James, tú y la pija súper fashion?-pregunto Padme decidida a cambiar de tema

.-Pues no es que me acuerde muy bien pero estábamos Potter, la pija y yo y...- Lily les contó todo de lo que se acordaba, que resulto ser más de lo que habían imaginado pues se quedaron las tres dormidas antes de llegar a la parte donde Lily "la mantícora"es prisionera de los centauros. Pero la noche anterior ninguna de las treshabí dormidobien, unas buscando las manera de salvar a Lily y la otra inquieta como presintiendo que su destino prendía de un hilo, por eso es el sueño acabo venciéndolas y las tres durmieron en la cama de Lily sin saber lo que sus compañeros estaban pasando ahí fuera.

-------

Ginny y Hermione llegaron corriendo a la entrada del bosque prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid "el guardabosques" se distinguía en la penumbra bañada por los rayos de la luna llena. Se detuvieron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y decidir lo que iban a hacer. Dudaban si adentrarse o no en el bosque, la experiencia de Lily no era un buen ejemplo para meterse en el bosque pero no había recorrido todo el castillo en menos de un minuto para detenerse allí y además Harry estaba allí dentro haciendo lo que-Dios- sabe-que. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos y las dos estuvieron de acuerdo iban a entrar en el bosque.

Se encontraron con Ron cuando no habían dado ni tres pasos, iba a buscarlas para que no entraran en el bosque, sabía que Holly las había avisado del regreso de Harry pero era muy peligroso estar allí con un licántropo suelto. Todos estas razones les importaron un pito a las chicas y se empeñaron en ver a Harry pues para eso habían ido. Ron haciendo honor a eso de "si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él" las acompaño hacia donde Harry se enfrentaba a un peligroso licántropo. Sirius y James o un perro y un ciervo intentaban controlar al hombre lobo con sus patas pero Remus esa noche estaba muy inquieto y nada ni nadie podía calmarlo, estaba enfadado y triste y lo pagaba con Harry por aparecer de repente e interrumpir la tranquilidad.

.-HARRY!-El susodicho aparto un segundo la mirada de Remus para fijarla en Ginny y de repente se le ilumino el corazón.

Ginny se le echo encima con algunas lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos castaños sin importarle que un hombre lobo estuviera delante con intenciones de comérselos para cenar.

Al licántropo no le gusto esa muestra de afecto entre Harry y Ginny y se lanzo hacia ellos con más ferocidad que antes, Sirius y James tenían que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlarlo sino fuera por ellos Harry estaría ahora muerto o peorconvertido en hombre lobo. Harry se puso rápidamente en pie contento, lo último que vio ayer antes de desaparecer la noche anterior fue esos maravillosos ojos castaños, no lo había soñado. Ayudo a levantarse a Ginny, y miro al licántropo, el enorme perro se transformo en el futuro padrino de Harry.

.-Marchaos, antes de que no podamos controlarlo.

.-Pero..

.-Harry-Sirius fijo su mirada gris en la verde del chico, por primera vez lo había llamado por su nombre no "Dursley" como lo hacía siempre-Hazme caso.

Harry no pudo resistirse a la mirada de aquel Sirius, que no parecía el Sirius que lo había insultado, él que se había peleado con Padme; no aquel era Sirius Black el hombre que fue en su ayuda siempre que pudo el que murió por salvarlo: su padrino.

.-Harry vamos-Hermione lo miraba suplicante y Harry dio media vuelta con la mano de Ginny sujeta firmemente a la suya y con la esperanza de volver a ver al Sirius Black que él había conocido.

Sirius se quedo mirando el camino por donde Harry se marchaba, había descubierto algo en sus ojos que lo mantenían alerta y preocupado. Esos ojos los había visto antes y estaba seguro de estar siguiendo el camino correcto para averiguar donde.

Al día siguiente, Lunes, mientras Dumbledore anunciaba la llegada de una nueva alumna y daba permiso a los chicos para no acudir ese día a clase, "por los esfuerzos prestados a la comunidad", Ginny repetía todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione a Harry y a su hermano que la escuchaban atentamente.

.-Voldemort no ha dejado de atacar en toda la comunidad maga y muggle, todos están asustados. Los ataques son cada vez peores-decía Ginny

Y Harry se pregunto donde estaba esa chica que huía asustada cada vez que lo veia aparecer, la que no se atrevía a hablar en su presencia, la Ginny tímida que no conocía lo que era la guerra. Pero en el fondo supo que Ginny siempre había sido así, poderosa y fuerte, con temperamento Weasley y esa era la chica que a él le gustaba.

.-Ei chicos-Lily se sentó al lado de Harry y Padme y Holly al lado de estas.-¿Qué hacéis?

Harry pudo aspirar el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su madre, ese aroma tan familiar que tan pocas veces había olido y pensó que esos chicos no se merecían morir tan jóvenes por culpa de una estúpida guerra.

.-Siento no haber ido contigo anoche-dijo Lily fijando sus ojos esmeraldas con los de Harry-No pude

.-No te preocupes, Evans-dijo Harry-entiendo que no quisieras ir al bosque

.-Puedes llamarme Lily-dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Y Harry se sintió mas feliz que nunca, que importaba la guerra si él podía estar con sus padres.

Desde lejos James lo observaba todo echo una furia de celos, tenía que deshacerse de Dursley si quería tener alguna oportunidad con la Evans.

Pocos minutos después sonó la alarma en Hogwarts había aparecido el cuerpo de la alumna Bárbara Sullivan, con claros signos de violencia y unos grandes hematomas pero viva al fin y al cabo, tenía una mision que cumplir.

* * *

Pues se acabo el capitulo por hoy. Es el más largo de todos los que he escrito (lo he comprobado) espero que os guste a todos y que haya merecido la pena la "corta" espera que os hice pasar. Ya me diréis que os parece todo lo que ha pasado, espero vuestros comentarios. 

Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si queréis que actualice pronto (aunque no prometo nada) siempre ayuda mucho un review.

Esta vez tardare mas en actualiar, tengo otro fic pendientes aparte de este y tambien tengo que actualizarlos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Muchos besos a todos

Ellie Bennet


End file.
